Angel Beats! : Spritual Imperium
by Parahdoks
Summary: Class SSS reports as their former glory has yet diminished from their hearts and minds. Determination bringing them steps closer to imposing the greatest mission this 'particular' world would ever witness. A direct continuation from the series in a unique setting. Original Characters, as well as old cast in use. If you like, please do review/follow/fave! [Suggestive Themes/T Rate]
1. Chapter I : Shadow of a Lost Boy

Prologue:

Not even a memory. As if she never existed, the clumsy angel once loved by a man who wanted nothing more than to save her, and only felt sorrow for. All left was a shadow of a memory that may or may not have existed. Now a life without her meant an emptiness that left a void in his beating heart. He loved her, and she loved him. But the clumsy angel has since moved forward, and the man who loved her has stayed behind. Even though she has since moved on, he prays every night that someday, he would embrace the girl with the golden gaze and the platinum locks… The love of Yuzuru Otonashi's life, no… the love of Yuzuru Otonashi's very own soul…

The angel that he gave his life to… The very angel that owned his beating heart… Kanade Tachibana.

* * *

**Chapter I: Shadow of a Lost Boy**

* * *

The school bells chimed mid-day. Lunch period was finally here. Students roamed throughout the halls, conversating and gossiping about. Within the large gaggle of students, the class president walked amongst others who followed him. The orange-haired boy carried himself quite well, joking along with the others. Though they weren't technically "real" human souls, in his mind, they were still there for him. The thought of moving forward was no longer out of reach.

A couple of years have passed since he has made contact with another real human soul. Since that mourningful moment, Otonashi tries his hardest never to come across another human soul, forcing himself to forget about everything he knew about the girl who symbolically and quite literally owned his heart. Not even time could make him forget about her.

The student body vice president notices her leader beginning to look off into space as they walked, staring into the distance, not paying attention to his path. She puts her hands in front of him and they both stop. He snaps back to reality.

Vice President: (Looking up at him, concerned) **"Otonashi, are you okay?"**

Otonashi: (Rubbing the back of his neck, smiling) **"Oh, sorry! I think I just dozed off for a second. What's up?"**

Vice President: (Smiling) **"I was just making sure you were alright. But you seem fine now!"**

They both begin back on their path to the cafeteria. As soon as his vice president turned her head, his smile turns sour, making a valiant attempt to suppress the same haunting memory.

Vice President: **"So apparently we've got a surprise staff meeting in about five minutes"** (Apologetic and frantic) **"Oh no! I'm sorry! I should have told you before second period!"**

The Vice President continues ranting on and on about her mistake. Otonashi ignores her, failing to surpress his own thoughts, remembering a vivid picture of a group of individuals he once knew. Three individuals in particular.

Hideki Hinata... Practically Otonashi's partner-in-crime. Through baseball, dodging giant boulders underground, jokes about him being a homosexual, and just being an all-around good friend.

Yuri Nakamura, or 'Yurippe'... Charismatic, cute, short-fused, an amazing leader, and yet not necessarily Otonashi's type of girl, but it was truly a friendship that would have been cherished, and still is. The entirety of his first months in this world, Otonashi has had someone to follow, and though he questioned her antics, he still remembers the friendship they held and the great leadership she bestowed on him and his allies and friends.

Kanade Tachibana... She was short. In his mind, that is what he wanted to solely remember her by. He wouldn't dare to say anything about her. The very thought of anything else about her destroys his desire for love. To him, she was but a dream; no longer existent. The acceptance of Yuri and Hinata being gone is one thing for the poor orange-haired boy. The loss of one of the only girls he has ever loved is another. He chooses to forget, but the memories choose to endlessy smash within the walls of his mind.

Otonashi catches himself, again snapping back to reality once more, remembering about an event that happened this morning. He notices his Vice President nagging to herself about 'her clutsy self' continuously. He looks at her, catching eye-contact for a moment. She stops and looks up at him.

Otonashi: (Interrupting her self-nagging) **"Shizuka, will you do me a favor?"**

Vice President: **"Sure, what do you need?"**

Otonashi: **"I won't be attending this meeting. I just remembered that I need to talk to another student about something"**

Vice President: **"Oh that one boy who interrupted class? He seemed so... rebelious! He failed his test after crumbling it up! If you hadn't of come in he probably would have gotten some administrative action!"**

Otonashi: **"Yes, well, I told him to meet me in my office and I would talk to him about someting. So about those staff meetings... Will you stand in for me?"**

The Vice President smiles, clapping her hands over her chest, jumping in excitement.

Vice President: (Excited) **"Oh my god! Of course I will! I'm so excited, thank you!"**

She suddenly stops, standing at a still attention, bowing her head in respect to Otonashi.

Vice President: (Serious face) **"I won't let you down, Prez! You have my word!"**

~Moments later...

Otonashi stands in front of his desk in the student body president's office. He hovers his hands over a small group of pictures of his old friends who have since passed on. All of the photos are placed above a banner in the shape of a shield with a banner below it, reading 'rebels against the god'. He sighs and stacks all of the photos one-by-one, then wraps them in the Class SSS banner. The silence is broken by a growing sound of footsteps trailing from the hallway that connected to the entrance of his personal office. The footsteps stopped outside. Otonashi takes the pictures wrapped in the tarp and carries them over towards the back of his desk. As he turns to sit, he notices a teenage boy, about the same age as him, with blonde hair parting in the middle of his head, ending almost at his shoulders. He walked in carelessly, a sort of confused and angry look in his face, glaring at Otonashi. Otonashi takes his time pulling the chair out to sit behind his desk. The angry student stops before Otonashi's presence. The boy balls his fists and tries mustering up the words he wanted to say. An odd silence is brought upon them both. A whole minute passes, no words are said. Otonashi sighs and looks into the eyes of the angry student, who apparently had much on his mind without much word.

Otonashi: (Breaking the silence with a calm voice) **"Have you figured out everything yet?"**

The boy stops balling his fists suddenly, feeling a sudden feeling of calmness rush through his body, as if Otonashi's voice may have cooled him off somehow.

Otonashi: **"You're confused, and I understand that. I didn't even gain any sort of memory of my life until weeks after I came here. I was also confused, sort of afraid, and yet... I was also somewhat happy"**

Otonashi breaks eye contact with the blonde boy, looking at a few pictures that were pinned on a metal filing cabinet on the wall to his right. All were snapshots of each of his old friends enjoying themselves.

Otonashi: **"This world has no limits. Looking at how you stood up to your own teacher, crumbling your own test... Your will is strong, and it's no question. You want answers. I can already tell you right now that..."** (Pauses, trying to figure out the words to say; Sighing) **"I'd much rather not tell you anything..."**

**"No! I want to know!"**, the boy quickly interrupts.

Otonashi: (Pauses, once again making eye-contact with the boy) **"So if you don't already know, we're... not in the world of the living... We're dead. We exist in a purgatory only to fulfill the regrets and wishes of our life from when we were alive. And since you are here, I take it that you've come from a short and unjust life"**

The boy quickly interjects loudly, slightly insulted **"Wait, what was that?!"**

Otonashi: (Calming the boy) **"Calm down. I didn't mean it offensively..."** (Pausing) **"The way this world works... It exists for those who have deep regret or an unfulfilled void in their heart. Usually those who come here have been abused by the harshness of life"**

The boy suddenly gasps, realizing that Otonashi was right. His angry look quickly changes.

Otonashi: **"The reason for this world is to allow souls to pass on without any problem, into the next life. I'm unsure whether you reincarnate, or if you go to heaven. I guess that's something to figure out later on... My old friends..." **(Pausing for a moment, attempting to recollect his memories without grieving) **"My old friends, long before you appeared in this world... They wanted to stay here at first... To try to fight God, to let him know how unfair their lives were... The entire time here, they fought against a girl who wanted nothing more than to help them pass on. It's quite the sad story... It's complicated though"**

The boy recollects himself, confused about the story Otonashi was telling. trying not to show emotion. Otonashi looks up at the boy once more.

Otonashi: **"To be honest, I feel as if I'm just rambling on. It's just... I think about her, and it..."**

The boy suddenly interrupts once more, **"So what are the rules in this place? What can we do ,and what can we not do?"**

Otonashi: (Suddenly putting his memories to the side, thinking of an answer for the boy) **"This world does have its own set of rules, but to be honest, it's mostly all a grey area. There are rules, but at the same time there are no limits to what you can do here"**

**"Like what?"** the boy asks.

Otonashi: **"For one, you can't die here. You can become incapacitated for a short while, but you can't die. You can learn things a lot faster here than you would in life, too. I knew a girl who taught herself how to sing and play guitar in a matter of a few months. People learn how to fight in days here. It's pretty amazing actually"**

**"That's it?"**

Otonashi: **"The boundaries in this world are not limited. Our world follows a set of rules not much like the world we once resided. We feel the physical pains as well as emotional. I've felt the countless barrage of both"** (Stops, putting his finger on his chin, trying to figure out the boy's name) **"I'm sorry, I've seemed to have forgotten your name..."**

**"I've never told you my name"**, the boy said, reluctant to allowing Otonashi to know his name.

Otonashi: (Deciding not to badger him about his name) **"That's alright. It is not important if you do not want to tell me your name"**

**"So what about you? Someone told me that you've been here for a while. I don't know what your backstory is, but why are you still here? How come you've been here so long?"**

Otonashi: **"My desire to fulfill the void deep within my heart I feel is unreachable by any circumstances other than something around the sorts of divine intervention. It would take an act of God for me to fulfill what I desire most"**

The boy interrupts quickly with sarcasm, **"Pfft! Divine intervention? God?! Yeah, as if either would ever exist..."**

Otonashi: **"So you too are angry at God?"**

Replying in a sassy and sarcastic manner, **"You could say that... IF he even exists..."** As he pauses, he looks at Otonashi, his tone slightly less intrusive,** "Are you angry at him?"**

Otonashi: **"It wasn't me who was angry at him. I honestly couldn't answer you. Many people I knew here before you came along had a goal to defy God and live in this afterlife. But once everything was said and done, and when they had the opportunity to gain absolute control over this world, they decided that it was best this world stay with its intended purpose"**

**"You can control this entire world!?"** the boy exclaimed loudly.** "If this world was able to be controlled, anyone could turn it into a paradise, a living hell, or anything!"**

Otonashi: **"But with control comes great responsibility and a change of attitude"**

**"I would kill to control this world! Are you serious?!"**, the boy gestures with his arms along with his exclamation. **"This world has so much potential for a sanctuary! And you even said that those who had unjust lives come here!"**

Otonashi: (Calm) **"Let me ask you a question though. What would you do if you had control of this world?"**

The boy puts both hands on Otonashi's desk and hunches over closely. Otonashi doesn't flinch, but just keeps eye-contact. The blonde-headed boy begins to speak in a slightly dark tone, **"Listen you, I'm pretty sure I've already answered that question. What, do I need to dumb it down for you?! I would turn it into a sanctuary; a safe haven for those who had unjust lives! No one would have to pass on to another crappy life!"**

Otonashi: **"And what about those who don't have unjust lives? You realize there are those who are also burdened with regret, deep hatred and resentment, and those who have unfulfilled wishes, don't you? There is more to this world than just living a life without misery. And what about the population? There'd be way too many bodies to count if you did that"**

Standing up straight, balling his fists, the boy begins speaking valiantly, **"Then it would be a place where everyone could live! I'd expand it!"**

Otonashi: **"True. You could do that. But with all of that power, there are those who will resent you or those who would want to take you down"**

**"Then I'll tear them apart!"**

Otonashi: **"They'll just come back to life and continue striving for that power"**

**"Then I'll send them into another world!"**

Otonashi: **"Then you will become to very thing that you wish to fight against"**

**"What are you talking about?"**

Otonashi: **"I'm talking about the abuse of power and life"**

An odd silence engulfs the entire room. The blonde-haired boy stutters, trying to figure out something to say. Otonashi cuts him off, speaking suddenly.

Otonashi: **"You resent life because you've lived a life one would not want to live. So you want to create a world where many people could stay. But where there are humans constantly coming together, there is also a striving for competition amongst each other. And where there's competition, there is a hunger for power. And you would have power. You would have people chasing you for the power. And you would just strike them down, thus making you the ultimate power. You will have then become the very thing you'd resent"**

The boy doesn't speak.

Otonashi: **"Tell me... What is it that you really want? What is something you've always wanted in your life to come true?"**

The boy looks down to the side in sorrow. He tries opening his mouth. Otonashi sees the sadness growing within him. A long pause is interrupted by a near silent murmur, **"It's love... I've always wanted to love someone"**

Otonashi stays silent, as if unsure of what he wanted to say, realizing what the boy had said was sincere and meaningful. Otonashi suddenly felt a chill run down his back. His head began filling up with memories of 'her'.

Otonashi: (Sympathizing) **"About two and a half years ago... I arrived in this world. I was confused, so I ran into a few people. There was this girl I met. I asked her where I was, and she pretty much told me that I was in an afterlife, and that everyone here was already dead. I asked her to prove to me that I was dead, and she did by stabbing me right in my chest"**

The both of them chuckle lightly. Otonashi continues.

Otonashi: **"The girl who stabbed me was nicknamed Angel, because she was thought to have been an ambassador to God. I suppose the misconception could have been assisted because of her almost pure white skin and platinum white hair"**

**"She sounds stunning..."**

Otonashi: (Nodding) **"She was"** (Pausing briefly, then continuing his story)** "A group of other people convinced me that she was trying to obliderate us, or make us disappear from this world, and that she was doing the work of God. I always had my speculations, but I went along with them. Come to find out, all she ever wanted was to help people let go of their misery and pass onto the next world in peace. So I helped her do so. But as I got closer and closer to her, I began to develop feelings. Not long after, I realized..."** (Pausing, biting the inside of his cheek) **"That I had fallen in love with her"**

Otonashi paused for a small moment trying to recall the memories, hoping to filter them away from the pain they bring him.

**"So what happened after that?"**

Otonashi: (His demeanor turning cold, and his voice becoming less enthusiastic) **"After all of my friends had passed on, it was only us two... We talked for a little while, and we both had planned to disappear together. I told her that I had this idea... That I wanted to stay with her here in this world... So together we could help others pass on"**

The boy could suddenly feel a cold chill jolt down his back.

Otonashi: **"I told her that I loved her, but as any other tragic ending to a story..."**

As Otonashi finished his last statement with a small hint of misery, the student looks down in slight sadness, feeling the same feeling Otonashi expressed, knowing that the ending of the story Otonashi would tell had already come into fruition in his head.

**" She disappeared...?"**

Otonashi: (Pausing) **"You know, I've never actually felt misery until the very moment she vanished in my arms. To this day I've sulked, I've grieved, and I've seen many human souls come and go. You're probably the first human being I've talked to since Kanade disappeared"**

The boy begins to think to himself. He looks up at Otonashi, confused again...

**"So what is the point of all of this? Why are you telling me everything about this world and what you've been through?"**

Otonashi: **"Because if you are in this world to fulfill the dream of falling in love, you will be torn. Love is something that this world cannot bring you. If you seek love, you may find it, but it may not last, and it will bring you to your knees"**

**"I see... So what else is there to do that's as fulfilling?"**

Otonashi: **"Fulfill your life the way it was intented in this world. Live"**

The boy, feeling slightly reluctant to a demand he couldn't even think about at that very moment shot back at Otonashi, **"So why aren't you doing the same?"**

Otonashi: **"Pardon?"**

**"You're telling me to live my life as intended, but what about you? You're sitting here at a desk, probably thinking about 'what if this' or 'what if that' or 'I miss her'! Why don't YOU live your own life? You're telling me that you want me to relieve my soul of burdens so I can pass over into this next lift, but why aren't you even taking YOUR own advice?"**

Otonashi pauses. He then smiles at the student.

Otonashi: **"You're absolutely right. I can see how that might be a little hypocritical of me. Sorry about that. I could go along and tell you that I wouldn't suggest going the same route I managed to follow, but I'd sound like an old man by saying something so cliche..."**

The boy interrupts, **"Then don't be cliche! Don't just tell me something and expect me to do it when you can't even go through with it! And you're the class president?!"**

Otonashi looks at him and smiles.

**"I'm serious! You're telling me this sob story about a girl who disappeared in your arms! And you're still here?! I know that sucks and all, but why give advice you can't even take? Do you not plan on passing over? Are you just going to watch us pass on?!"** The boy crosses his arms and glares at Otonashi.

Otonashi: (Calm) **"Well, maybe not. Though I miss her, and wishing for her to come back will just be a waste of time, I still feel that I've spent my time in this world the way I would have in life. I feel fulfilled in the aspect of my personal life, and I have no other reason for staying here. That is my reasoning"**

**"You're not making any sense!"**

Otonashi: **"I am not a complete hypocrit is what I am saying"**

**"So?"**

Otonashi: **"My purpose here is no longer existent. Despite your misconception of why I am still here, the only thing keeping between me and leaving this world was not the failed chance of getting someone I truly love. It was the inability to assist a soul to pass over into a new life as I had wanted"**

The boy's eyes grow slightly. He slowly brings his hands at chest-level and points at himself with his index finger, questioning Otonashi if the individual he spoke of was him.

Otonashi: **"It isn't necessarily you I want to help pass on. I'd actually prefer you to stay and help me make my imagination into reality. I just want to help others in general"**

Putting his hand back down his side, he questions Otonashi, **"So wait, if it's not me standing in your path, then who is it?"**

Otonashi: **"It's no one in particular. My wish is to help others pass on"**

**"So you're saying you want me to help you help others?"**

Otonashi: **"Precisely. That's exactly what I am getting at"**

**"But how? If you disappear, and I'm just left here to fend for myself? You do realize there are others who want to rebel right? I thought about joining them... Just letting you know, they aren't very fond of you either"**

Otonashi: **"I'm aware of that. But you must also realize that if they're targetting me, much like how we targetted Angel-..."** (Stops quickly to correct himself)** "Erm, I mean Kanade... If they see that I'm gone, they won't have reason to fight"**

The boy puts the pieces together, **"So that would mean that they have nothing to fight for..."**

Otonashi: **"I want you to be my successor"**

The boy looks him dead in the eyes and flinches, completely dumbstruck at what he said, **"Wait, what?!"**

Otonashi: **"I need someone I can trust who wouldn't abuse power"**

**"Are you insane? What makes you think that I'M trustworthy?! Didn't you hear what I said about having all that power?"**

Otonashi: **"I did, which is why I trust you. The fact that you were able to point that out to prove to me that you wouldn't make a good successor shows me that you would actually be a good one"**

**"But..."** He begins, but is unable to argue. The boy looks Otonashi dead in his eyes, shaking slightly. **"I can't even imagining holding others' lives in my hands like that..."**

Otonashi: **"You don't have to accept if you don't want to. I'm not forcing you at all"**

Otonashi looks over at the filing cabinet once more, at the picture of his friends who have passed since. The boy takes notice and looks to his left at the pictures, **"So these are your friends?"**

Otonashi nods once and smiles.

Otonashi: **"My time here is nearing its end. All I am asking is for trustworthy guidance for others. The guidance that I have failed to provide to others. I personally feel foolish to have thought that I could have taken such a task"**

The blonde-haired boy directs his attention from the pictures to Otonashi. **"Perhaps I can help you in your quest..."**

Otonashi smiles at the boy's answer and stands. His chair rolls rearward towards the wall behind him. He slowly walks towards the file cabinet to the right where the pictures were posted. He opens the top drawer and carefully pulls out a carrying case for something.

Otonashi: **"I will only show you this... I am trusting you"**

The boy nods. Otonashi returns to his desk, standing to the right of it. He places it on the desk and unzips the pack. He lifts the top off of the bag, revealing a blue-ish, green laptop. He opens it and types a few keys. He picks it up and stands. As he begins his explanation, he turns the laptop around and shows the blonde-haired student a program which was loading on its screen reading _'Angel Player'_.

Otonashi: **"This is Angel Player. This is the only system in this world that contains this program. All other systems that contained, I have already removed"**

The boy interrupts, **"I have a question for you though..."**

Otonashi: **"What's that?"**

**"Why are you so eager to passing this job to me?"**

Otonashi looks into the boy's eyes, looking as if he had no answer.

Otonashi: **"In all honest... I have no desire to live here anymore. I want to pass on, just as I should. But in order to do so, I need to feel at ease... I want to know that this world will be safe with someone watching over it with care..."**

**"I see..."** the boy replies with some uncertainty.

Otonashi places the computer on the desk, turning the screen towards himself. He sits down and begins typing a few things.

Otonashi: **"This tool has endless possibilities. It's pretty amazing, and the only reason I'm showing you is because the program has always found its uses here. It can help control regular students, it can control the weather, and such... I just ask that you don't tamper too much with it... Too much will cause great harm..."**

As Otonashi finishes his typing, he taps the _Enter_ key once. The screen goes into a programming mode. Different option buttons and menus pop up.

**"To be honest, I'm... I'm quite honored that you'd allow me this chance to do something so fulfilling..."**

Otonashi: **"I should be the one thanking you"**

Otonashi turns the computer towards the boy, slowly pushing it towards him.

Otonashi: **"It's yours now. My predecessor used this program for herself to defend against other hostile classmates who rebelled against her. I'm hoping you will follow suit with her same intentions. I never used the program personally..."**

**"But why not?"**

Otonashi: **"I've never felt the need to counter anyone. If anyone needed to talk to me, I was hoping it would be clear that they would be welcomed with open arms. But seeing as that the world was taking its course, and that people were coming and going as normal, I felt no need to use this program. But I'm hoping you as The Successor to me, will use it responsibly as an aid"**

The boy slowly takes the computer, sliding it on the desk towards himself. He hovers his fingers over the keys, unsure of what to type. His eyes glued onto the screen, looking at every menu, seeing how all of the codes this program seemed to be giving, worked side-by-side other parts of the program, as if he were looking at a well-oiled machine.

Otonashi: **"I suck with computers, but the mechanics of this program seemed pretty simple. Even I was able to figure it out pretty easily. Though I may not have even scratched the surface of the program's capabilities"**

The blonde-haired student suddenly slid his finger across the mouse pad, then clicks on a button in the program. An empty coding pad suddenly opens up on the screen. Almost entranced by it, he begins typing a code, as if he were already fluent with understanding how the program was run.

Otonashi: **"You must be good with using computers, I take it"**

**"I knew a little bit about them when I was alive. But..."**

A hint of sorrow from the boy's voice grazed Otonashi's ears.

Otonashi: **"What's wrong?"**

**"It was kind of a burden when I was growing up"** He continued typing as he spoke. **"My love for computers and learning about them highlighted my life. I was fascinated by them... It drove me to take advanced computer classes in high school"**

As he spoke, he began to feel slightly more angry. Otonashi began feeling sorry for him as he continued.

**"I wasn't bothered by the ostracizing, or how people treated me, since I wasn't social... I spent my entire time as a young teenager taking computers apart, rebuilding them, coding, and nothing else... I barely spoke to my parents. It was my addiction, my life away from life... I loved it..."**

The typing stopped...

**"Until one day at school..."** His voice becoming softer and more solemn. **"I met this one girl... It was the first day of my third year in high school in my Advanced Computer Science class... I met her in a class I drove myself to take. Had I not joined that class..."**

Flashbacks of the boy's memories began showing in his head, like a slideshow of pictures in his own mind.

**"She was so beautiful. The entire time the teacher spoke, I'd be more focused on her... We got paired up once during a class project... After that, we both exchanged phone numbers and email addresses. Almost every night, we'd spend hours upon hours talking until we fell asleep"**

He chuckles very slightly, giving off a barely visible smile, remembering everything about the girl he spoke of. Otonashi also was fairly intrigued by the story.

**"We hung out a lot, too. We were almost inseperable... Or at least, I thought we were..."**

His voice began dropping in tone, becoming more depressed the more he explained.

**"At maybe the second last day of school, she approached me, telling me that she was taking a trip with her family to the mountains. She'd have no technology, but she reassured me that she'd be back within two weeks. We skipped our last day of school together. We never realized it, but we both held feelings for each other that we both never knew we both had for each other. That day, we both announced our feelings for each other... And finally became a couple. Not only that, but... We both shared a moment we never would forget... A moment that someone like me would never have thought to have deserved to share with a girl... It was truly the greatest day of my life..."**

Otonashi: **"I'm happy you got to enjoy such a good relationship with this girl... But didn't you say you wish you could experience love earlier?"**

**"I did..."** His voice dropped into a deep meloncholy. Otonashi's mind seemed to stop. A voice that created a seemingly eternal silence had shrouded the entire room. The boy's face was covered by his blonde hair. Otonashi became slightly intimidated by the sudden overcoming of fearful depression within the room. He didn't flinch. Silence.

**"The day after that, she left with her family to the mountains,"** his voice seemed to scratch evily at the silence, **"I waited in my room, watching my calandar, marking the days off. Each minute seemed like an eternity. As each second ticked by, it embedded into my mind like a small hammer. A week passed, and I began to grow optimistic, seeing as how time was going slightly faster. To pass the time, I worked on building a new computer. Before I knew it, another week had passed, and I had almost completed my new project. It would have been my most prized and most expensive computer. When I went to go visit her on the day she said she'd return... No one answered. I didn't think too much of it. I just figured they'd probably be back within the next few days. I visited her house for the next three days... Nothing. A week passed, and still nothing. I began to worry a little bit. I had no contact with her, I didn't even know which mountain range she was at..."**

The darkened voice seemed to have taken a turn. The silence in-between his statements scratched Otonashi's mind like a record player.

**"School started... It was my senior year. I was a wreck. I missed my best friend. I was worried, scared... Scared for her... She didn't move, obviously since her parents' car was still at her house. I didn't know what happened"**

He pauses, sniffling, tears suddenly running down his face intensely.

**"I remember there was an empty seat in our class. **_**She**_** was supposed to be sitting there. I was hopefuly that maybe she would surprise me by coming to class that day. But before I could even ask my teacher about her..."**

Otonashi's train of thought came to a screeching halt, almost assuming what he would say next, almost as if he had just heard the sound of a hammer of a revolver cocking back within the voice of the blonde-haired boy.

**"Our teacher made a class announcement that she..."** His tears begin splashing on the ground one-by-one, as he hesitantly spoke, **"That she had died"**

_Bang_.

The story suddenly began crashing down on the boy. He begins typing slowly, still recalling his miserable memory.

**"That day, I learned that there was a fire that consumed a small area of the woods surrounding that part of the mountains"**

Otonashi, again, did not flinch. He looked down at the laptop on the desk, which the boy still stood, typing a code. Otonashi didn't try turning the system around to see what he was typing.

Otonashi: (Quiet; solemn) **"I'm truly, and deeply sorry for everything you endured in your life"**

**"Never have I endured such pain... Such hardship..."** He paused briefly. **"I got home that night and stared at the wall until that morning when I was supposed to be waking up for school. I got up from my seat from my long and silent sitting. Everything suddenly everything happened in flashes"**

His voice grew angry.

**"My new computer was crushed. All of my monitors were suddenly thrown from my window. I locked my doors. I smashed everything I could find. My anger destroyed everything. All of my hard work... My emotions ran reampant. Until... I remember grabbing into one of my computer systems to rip out wiring. But failed to realize... That the computer was still plugged in.**

Otonashi's eyes grew in horror. The typing stopped. The tears in the boy's eyes had stopped. Otonashi became gravely concerned as to what the boy was doing on the computer.

In his personal fear, Otonashi quickly makes a grab for the laptop to see what the boy had done. He quickly turns it around, revealing Angel Player with a menu placed on the center of the screen. It was a timer that was counting backwards from ten in seconds. Otonashi stared in horror.

Otonashi: (Eyes widened, in fear) **"W-...What is this?!"**

The boy raises his head, his pupils pin-pointed. Dried up tear trails encircling his cheeks, surrounding an evil-like smile.

Otonashi pushes the computer aside, then jumps across the desk, snatching the boy by his collar.

Otonashi: (Yelling) **"WHAT IS THIS?!"**

The boy smiles evily, staring into Otonashi's eyes. Otonashi leans back slowly, into his seat in horror, in fear of his own life. the boy stands motionless. Knowing the contents of what the boy had just inputted into the computer, Otonashi knew in his mind what was about to occur. He watched in horror, realizing his grave mistake.

**"Your trust will in the end destroy you"**

Otonashi: **"No... Not like this! Why?!"**

**"Goodbye, predecessor"**

The timer on Angel Player continued counting backwards.

_5... 4... 3..._

Otonashi waited for the inevitable. He reached out to the air, hypervinelating in fear.

Otonashi: **"No... No..."**

**"I am now..."** the boy began quietly.

_2... 1..._

**"The Successor"**

~Then Nothing~


	2. Chapter II : Second Departure

**Chapter II: Second Departure**

* * *

Otonashi's eyes jolt open, staring up into a hazed sky, a white orb attempting to peak through the fog with some avail.

**"**_**Where am I?"**_ - Otonashi begins thinking to himself. _**"Did I get kidnapped...?"**_

Otonashi sits up, looking forward. His sight blocked by a thick fog, only able to see about ten meters or so in front of him. The thick, white clouds were all over him, blocking his entire field of view. He looked around, seeing almost nothing else but a few dead trees and the dirt he sat on. He looked down at his lap and noticed he was dressed in a black slacks. His upper body was also covered with a black school uniform top.

_**"I'm wearing a school boy's uniform... What the hell is going on? Did I pass out on a field or something?"**_

Otonashi makes an attempt to remember what happened a day before. Suddenly, a grave thought began ringing in his head.

_**"Oh no! The medical exam! I'm going to be late! I need to find the train station!"**_

The unfamiliarity of this place also raised questions in his head that filled it with more bulk. His worries suddenly caught up to him. He managed to get up on one knee. He put his other hand on his leg for support and lifted himself to his feet. Taking a deep breath, he felt a slight shiver run through his entire body.

Otonashi: (Murmuring to himself) **"Why does the air feel so heavy? It's just fog..."**

Otonashi moves his arms around, trying to feel the air around him. He begins to breathe harder, finding it difficult to keep respirated.

Otonashi: (Struggling to breathe) **"What the hell is in this air?"**

Now panting, he drops to his knees, grasping his throat.

_**"This contaminated air hit me so quick?! Where the hell am I?!"**_

Otonashi, on his knees, grasping his own throat, begins to attempt standing again. He drives his left foot into the dirt to gain some support. As he moves his other foot, he loses balance, going shoulder-first into the dirt.

Otonashi: (Exclaiming) **"Dammit! What the hell is this place?!"**

His voice echoes loudly, resonating back into his ears even two seconds after.

Otonashi: (Yelling) **"Help! Is anyone...-"** (Coughing, holding his throat) **"Is anyone there?!"**

He looks around, his face turning pale and his lips darkening.

Otonashi: (Yelling) **"Hello?!"**

He coughs more, struggling even harder. He makes a valiant attempt to taking a deep breath. Once more, he tries digging his heel into the ground for support, then begins to stand. He quickly moves his other foot to catch balance. As he obtains his center of gravity, he begins opening his mouth to yell once more. As he could get the first syllable of the word 'hello', his vision is suddenly turning into nothing, his hearing becomes nonexistent, and he loses all feeling. A sudden, but almost silent cracking sound echoes almost immediately after.

And then nothing...

~Moments pass...

Otonashi begins to regain consciousness, feeling a cool breeze flow through his orange hair and his pale face. The sound of a motor to his left roared loudly into his ears. His eyes suddenly bolt open, confused as to his whereabouts. He looks around quickly, then down at his lap, noticing he was buckled up in a small cart. He takes a deep breath, realizing the air was safe to inhale. Looking up to his left, he sees a girl with long, blonde pigtails sitting on a cruiser-type motorcycle. She wore a white school uniform top and a blue skirt, accessorized with nonfashionable, black motorcycle goggles on her face. The sky was slightly dark and hazy, and the fog was light, showing some visibility for less than a mile or so. The girl suddenly looks over and notices that her passenger had finally come to.

Yusa: (Talking loudly over the motor) **"So you're awake I see"**

Otonashi: (Talking loudly over the motor) **"Where the hell am I? What am I going?"**

The girl looked down, slightly concerned as to why he didn't point out the obvious familiarity she'd assume him to have. She begins speaking loudly once more, her vocal cords trying to out-sound the motorcycle.

Yusa: **"You're in the afterlife... Again"**

Otonashi: **"Afterlife?! Again?! What the hell are you talking about?!"**

Before even realizing where they were, Otonashi realizes that the girl had suddenly come up to a large, red-brick school building. A large sign on the schoolyard was covered with a large tarp and painted with the words "死んだ世界戦線" (Afterlife War Front). As she came to a stop, immediately she shut off the engine and hopped off the seat, her shoes making contact with the ground with the sounding tap of her rubber soles.

Yusa: **"This is the Afterlife Battle Front headquarters"**

Otonashi unbuckles his safety belt and lifts his legs out with some struggling, in an attempt to force himself out of the cramped side-cart. As he struggled, he tried speaking.

Otonashi: (Struggling to remove himself from the cart) **"What the hell are you talking about?"** (Murmuring to himself) **"Dammit... I can't get out of this..."**

He finally gets his leg out, his momentum pushing him over the side and completely tripping to the pavement, letting out a loud grunt. As he began to stand, Yusa stood emotionless, ready to answer his questions. She removed her goggles and began to speak.

Yusa: **"So I take it you don't recognize me then?"**

Otonashi: (Standing up, looking at Yusa) **"Recognize? I've never even seen you before!"**

Yusa: **"So you have lost your memories... Again..."**

Otonashi: (Trying to stay calm) **"Okay... Again with this 'again' crap... What the hell are you talking about? Where am I? What am I doing here? Why are you saying afterlife?!"**

Yusa: **"Because we're all dead. I've also already told you where we were, Otonashi... We're at the...-"**

Otonashi: (Interrupts) **"How the hell do you know my name?!"**

Yusa: **"You've lost your memories; most likely in transient from that other world into this one"**

Otonashi buries his face into his hands.

Otonashi: (Panicking) **"Look! I don't have time for this crap! You think this is some kind of a joke?!"** (Looks at wristwatch) **"Oh man, if I'm late to this exam, I'll never live it down! All that studying to get into medical school will have gone to waste!"**

Yusa: **"Medical school?"**

Suddenly, before any other words are said, a familiar voice calls out from the interior of the school building's entrance.

Yuri: (Calling out from inside) **"Thank you, Yusa for helping him out. I'll take it from here"**

Yusa nods, her golden pigtails swinging as she walks into the school, passing a girl with long, vibrant, purple hair and seafoam green eyes. Comparing their clothing, Otonashi notices that they were wearing similar uniforms, except the girl with purple hair wore long stockings that reached up almost to the end of her skirt. Otonashi looked at the girl, feeling a slight feeling of de'ja'vu.

The girl suddenly lunges towards Otonashi, throwing her arms around Otonashi's body. Otonashi's cheeks show a small, pink blush.

_Wow, she really smells good..._

Yuri: (Smiling, rejoicing) **"Otonashi! Oh my god, it's so good to see you again!"**

Otonashi takes a deep breath, closing his eyes, pinching his fingers over his nostrils in frustration. Yuri feels the confusion emitting from him, letting go of him quickly and stepping back.

Otonashi: (Calm, but frustrated) **"Okay... I'm going to reiterate..."** (Yells loudly) **"What the hell are you people talking about?! I've never met any of you before! Ever! Not ever!"**

Yuri puts her hands over her hips, cocking her head to the left slightly, staring at Otonashi. A short, uncomfortable pause overcomes the both of them. Yusa can be seen in the background just slightly, sneaking a peak from a pillar inside the school. Yuri puts a fist on her chin, wondering what was going on inside of his head. Otonashi sighs; the uncomfortable silence hovering around his body. The discomfort causes him to break into the feeling of guilt from his uncontrolled and angry outburst.

Otonashi: (Feeling bad, speaking calmly) **"Look, I'm sorry for my outburst... But I don't understand anything that's going on..."**

Yuri stares more at Otonashi. Suddenly, in an instant, a memory clicks in her mind.

Yuri: **"Otonashi, tell me, what were you doing before you found yourself here?"**

Otonashi: **"What was I doing? Well, it's pretty bleak... I was on a train to a medical exam to get me into this school... I remember there was some sort of stoppage, and I ended up falling asleep I think... I can barely remember it... I honestly don't even know why I wanted to become a medical professional... I just know it's really important I get there to complete my test"**

Yuri: **"It's just as I feared. Your memories are gone. You have no memory of what happened in your recent turn of events"**

Otonashi raises an eyebrow, feeling a slight frustration fill him once more.

Otonashi: **"What do you mean? That's the last thing that happened to me..."**

Yuri: (Shaking her head) **"No it's not. You must have lost most of your memories in transient into this world... That's really inconvenient"**

Otonashi: **"I don't understand... There's no way..."**

Yuri: **"You don't remember anything? Me? Hinata? Naoi? You don't remember the graduation ceremony that Kanade planned?"**

Otonashi's mind suddenly clicks, his eyes bolt wide open, quickly making eye contact with Yuri. She realizes that she must have triggered a small shard of a memory in his head.

Otonashi: (Interrupting) **"Wait..."** (Holding up his hand in-between him and Yuri) **"What was that name...?"**

Yuri begins to see a ray of hope encase the unfortunate and inconvenient situation her dear friend happens to be in.

Yuri: **"You mean Kanade?"**

Otonashi is slightly entranced by the name, as if he is gaining slight memory of a cause that's long lost.

Otonashi: (Uttering the name in silence) **"Ka-na-de...?"**

Yuri: **"Yes... Her name is Kanade Tachibana"** (Murmuring to herself) **"So you must have some memory"**

Otonashi: **"That name sounds so familiar..."**

Yuri interrupts the silence of curiosity, gesturing that he follow her inside.

Yuri: **"Well, instead of standing out here, why don't we go inside. We have some refreshments. You were exposed to the fog of war for quite some time I heard. You could use the rest"**

Otonashi gives off a confused expression.

Otonashi: **"Wait, I'm sorry... **_**Fog**_** of what?"**

Yuri chuckles.

Yuri: **"I'll explain inside... Follow me"**

~Some little time later, inside of the Class SSS HQ - Cafeteria

Within the HQ building of Class SSS, Yuri sits at a lunch table in a cafeteria, across from Otonashi. Yuri holding a warm cup of tea over the table carefully, continuing an explanation that Otonashi still doesn't seem to want to believe. Picking at his bowl of beef udon soup, he tries listening to Yuri and her explanation.

Otonashi: **"So you're telling me that the memories I've told you about were memories that I've kept since I was alive...?"**

Yuri: **"I remember when we all lived in that school, you told us that before dying, you were on your way to some exam to get you into a medical school, but then your train got into some huge accident"**

Otonashi: **"Wow... I can't even remember my own death?"**

Yuri: **"But for some reason, you're able to remember what you were trying to do before your death, and you also recognize Kanade's name..."**

Otonashi: **"The name just seems too familiar to me..."** (Picking at his soup) **"Could you..."** (Pauses) **"Could you explain to me what she looks like by any chance...?"**

Yuri smiles, nodding her head once, then takes a sip of her warm tea. She places it carefully on the table and clears her throat.

Yuri: **"Kanade is one of my closest friends. She's really short, so she's pretty easy to notice just by that aspect alone. She has beautiful, long, white hair and gorgeous, golden eyes. She kind of has that emotionless look to her stance, and seems a little inept, but she's incredibly smart"** (Remembering something) **"Actually, you know what? I just realized, look behind you, and you'll see a picture of her on the wall!"**

Otonashi turns around in his seat and sees a group of large portraits hanging on the rear cafeteria wall, in-between two entrances. One of them in particular that Yuri pointed out was a girl who was leaning forward into her run, two blades extending from under her tan-colored top's cuffs. Her long, silvery-white hair swaying in the headwinds. Her golden eyes fixated on a distant target it seemed. Otonashi is completely intrigued and entranced by the portrait of the girl, amazed by it.

Yuri begins to realize that she had left before Otonashi, Kanade, and Hinata before disappearing from the former world she once resided.

(Yuri thinking to herself) _I wonder if something happened between Otonashi and Kanade before they both left that school... She's the only one he seems to remember, even if it's just barely. If only he had his memories... Come to think about it, Kanade has never really mentioned about him either... Did they get into a fight? Did they grow to resent each other?... Hmm... Or maybe..."_

Otonashi: **"What are those blades she's using?"**

Yuri: **"Their her special abilities. This world isn't like the world of the living. Remember, we're in the afterlife, so many thing you might think that make no sense, are considered in this world. But those things she has, she calls them her Hand Sonic. Their her defense mechanisms for when she needs them. I forgot to also mention she's reluctant to exposing them unless she notices a possible threat"**

Otonashi gives off an intrigued look, still slightly confused as to how things in this world work. His mind slowly becomes side-tracked by the picture of Kanade.

Otonashi: (Intrigued) **"She's... She's one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen in my life..."**

Otonashi turns towards the table again, making eye-contact with Yuri once more.

Otonashi: **"I don't know why, but I feel like I've met her before..."**

Yuri: (Snapping lightly at him) **"Didn't I tell you that we've all met? Geeze, you're hard of hearing!"**

Otonashi: **"I can't really seem to recall you or anyone else... Just her..."** (Pausing to think)** "But I can't even remember the connection between her and I"**

(Yuri thinking to herself) _Maybe if we bring him to Naoi, he can use his hypnotism..._

Yuri: **"I know someone who can help you. He's an old friend of yours, too. Not only that, but he lives in the same city as Kanade"**

Otonashi: (Smiling) **"I don't know what kind of connections I've made with you all, but it seems that we were pretty close if you're so inclined to helping me out... Assuming all of what you've told me is true"**

Yuri: (Smiling and standing up proudly) **"Then it's settled. We will travel to the Imperial Shian City at dawn!"**

Otonashi: **"Wait, what? Imperial City?"**

Yuri: (Chuckling, hiding her smile) **"Oh, hehe... Did I forget to mention that Kanade happens to be the Vicereine of this entire area?"**

_(Note/Fact: A Vicereine is a female who has rule over a country, colony, or is a representitive of a sovereign. In other words, she's a Queen...)_

Otonashi: (Eyes widening and yelling in surprise) **"Wait, what?!"**


	3. Chapter III : Yellow Brick Road

**Chapter III: Yellow Brick Road**

* * *

Doors opened to a hazy courtyard, as Otonashi followed Yuri into the lightly fogged atmosphere. Otonashi became concerned for a moment as they walked into it. Without even turning around, Yuri realizes that he was troubled.

Yuri:(Reassuring him) **"Don't worry. this fog won't kill you"**

Otonashi: (Following Yuri) **"So why was I dying before?"**

Yuri: **"What you experienced before Yusa picked you up was the Fog of War"**

Otonashi: **"Fog of War?"**

Yuri: **"Yes. The Fog of War is a strange phenomenon that is the result of dangerous battles and war. In this world, if a high-tension battle or war occurs, it creates a dense fog that could incapacitate someone. It won't kill you, but it will definitely do some damage to your body. Prolonged exposure could potentially put you into a coma. For some reason, you happened to appear in it"**

Otonashi: **"That would explain why I felt like I was dying"**

Yuri: **"Don't worry too much. After being in this world for a while, you kind of get a little used to it"**

Otonashi: **"Hey, I know we happened to know each other sometime in our lives, but since I'm here now, and have no memories, what's your name?"**

Yuri: **"My name is Yuri Nakamura. Most people call me Yurippe though. One of our close friends named Hinata gave me that nickname when we first met a long time ago. You used to just refer to me by my first name Yuri"**

Otonashi: **"Wait, what? Why your first name?"**

Yuri: **"I don't necessarily like it when people call me by my last name. I'd prefer my first name. I personally don't even like my own nickname"**

Otonashi: **"Okay then, Yuri... And I take it that you already-..."**

Yuri: (Interrupts) **"That I know your name? Yes, I do. Your first name is Yuzuru, last name is Otonashi. I was your leader back a while ago. There were some few people that never gave me their last names, come to think about it, but that's not important"**

Yuri and Otonashi continue forward deeper into the light fog, coming up to a large, brick storage area with a large garage door.

Yuri: (Yelling towards the storage facility) **"Yusa! Go ahead and open the door!"**

Yuri crosses her arms and stands right in front of the garage door. Otonashi waits, scratching his head, thinking about what could be inside. A pack of dogs and a sled? Or perhaps a vehicle?

Otonashi: **"What's in here?"**

Suddenly, the door begins to open up slowly. Florescent lights begin creeping from the cracks of the opening that was slowly rising with loud chains lifting the folding garage doors. As the door opened, it revealed six, large, heavy-duty black tires that connected to large shock-absorbers that were all attached to a large cab about half the size of a school bus. Otonashi watched in awe. The monstrous vehicle towered over him and Yuri.

Otonashi: **"What the hell is this?!"**

Yuri: **"This is what we will be using to get to Shian City. This is the Crusher Series Prototype All-Terrain Vehicle. It's the only one of it's kind that our main technological engineer, Chaa, created. It's a little damaged, but it has served its purpose"**

Otonashi looks closely, noticing small craters, scratches, and bumps covering much of the surface of the large terrain vehicle.

Otonashi: **"It looks old..."**

Yuri: **"Oh trust me, it runs pretty damn good! It's helped us on countless operations, especially operations with heavy gunfire"**

Otonashi is suddenly alarmed.

Otonashi: (Nervous) **"I'm sorry, did you just say gunfire?"**

Yuri: **"Oh yeah, I remember, you were pretty wimpy when we first met. I probably shouldn't of mentioned the gunfire"**

Otonashi: **"This is crazy! You look like you're a high school girl, and you talk about gunfire and having this large, military-looking vehicle as if you were fighting some kind of war!"**

Yuri: **"But we **_**are**_** fighting a war..."**

Otonashi: (Putting his hand over his forehead) **"I'm going to be sick..."**

Yuri turns towards Otonashi, a seriousness in her attitude struck slight worry into his mind.

Yuri: **"Look, you have no other choice. I'm not going to allow you to go and roam all by yourself..."** (Becoming more solemn) **"The real Otonashi would fight with us... Especially if he wanted to see someone he once cared so much about"**

Otonashi caught the idea that Yuri was hinting about Kanade. His mind began to give into the choice to fight. Though he grew only more confused as he thought more about it. His fears also rose.

Otonashi: (Giving into her words) **"How long is this trip going to take?"**

Yuri: **"About four hours. The city is about seventy-five kilometers north of us. We should get there by sundown if we leave now"**

Otonashi thinks to himself. _**Sundown? How could anyone possibly tell the time of day with this stupid fog?!**_

~Few minutes pass.

Within the confines of the large terrain vehicle, five individuals strapped into their seats. One individual with a tan uniform top and blue hair, held onto the steering wheel on the right side of the controller cockpit. To his left sat a short, pink-haired girl with two pig-tails sticking from atop her head, and a demon tail resting lazily from her seat, to the ground. She puts a large headset on, then begins voicing commands into a microphone which extended from a control panel in front of her on the dashboard. She spoke in a high-pitched and cute tone.

Yui: (Into microphone) **"Taurus Victory, start ignition"**

In the passengers' seats behind the cockpit, the other three sat: Otonashi sitting directly behind the navigator with the large headset. Yuri sat directly behind the boy who was at the steering wheel. Yusa was seated further from everyone else all the way in the back, over near the rear of the vehicle's cabin.

Otonashi: **"Wait, what is Taurus Victory?"**

A short moment after, the entire vehicle shook violently, and a loud roar echoed throughout the entire garage. The vehicle suddenly rose a little less than a meter higher, as if they began floating in midair. Otonashi felt his stomach drop from the sudden rise.

Otonashi: **"What the hell?! Are we flying or something?!"**

Yuri: **"No, we're not flying. This vehicle makes it feel like we're floating in midair because of the shock absorbant system in its suspension. It makes the ride pretty turbulent, but it's a lot more comfortable and less choppy, and makes riding through ditches and high water an easy task"**

Yui: **"And to answer your question about the name Taurus Victory, it's the name of the computer in this thing. It's a smart computer. He's probably the single greatest thing Takeyama managed to create!"**

Otonashi: **"With all of this technology, you'd think you guys would have some upper hand in this so-called war"**

Hinata: (Chuckling) **"Geeze, Otonashi... You're no different than when we first met. I suppose our reunion would be a lot more meaningful if you had your memories... Still... We sure did miss you big guy! Since you can't remember my name though, I suppose I should reintroduce myself... The name's Hinata"**

Yui: **"And my name is Yui!"**

A violent turbulance rocks the entire cabin, shaking everyone in their seats. A loud, crushing sound occurs overhead. Pieces of shattered, red bricks suddenly pelt the plexi-glass in front of the controllers in the front seats.

Hinata: **"I think we made the suspension raise too high..."**

Yui: **"Oopsies..."**

The frustrated Yuri slaps her hand over her head, realizing the mistake they had made.

Yusa: **"Oh, it seems you both managed to clip the garage door wall overhead"**

Yuri: (Trying to put the incident behind her) **"Screw it! Just go! We don't have time to waste..."** (Frustrated mumbling) **"It's going to take a day and a half just to fix that damn thing..."**

Yui: (Into microphone) **"Taurus Victory, set destination to waypoint thirty-seven"**

Speakers all around the inside of the cabin suddenly make a static sound, **"Taurus Victory, initiating command. Setting destination, waypoint three seven..."**

Otonashi: **"Whoah! That's amazing! It can talk?!"**

The speakers inside the cabin continue on, **"Imperial City of Shian. Time to destination, three hours. Distance, seventy-four kilometers. We will be traveling an average of twenty-five kilometers per hour"**

Hinata: **"Alright, guys! We're moving!"**

The tall, blue-haired boy suddenly placed his left foot on a steel pedal marked with "Clutch". To his right, a long, metal stick with a ball at the end of it. He places his hand on it and begins moving it to another position, placing it into first gear. As he releases his left foot from the clutch petal, he quickly puts his foot on the far right pedal, causing the vehicle to quickly jerk forward into motion. Otonashi nervously grabs hard onto the armrest on his seat. Yuri looks over and notices his stiff stature.

Yuri: (Laughing) **"Wow! Stop being so scared! Haven't you ever driven in a large truck before?!"**

Otonashi: **"I think I'm more afraid of that guy's driving if anything..."**

Hinata gives a sneer, taking Otonashi's possible joke (or insult) more so as a grain of salt.

Yuri: **"Well, since we're in for a long ride, I might as well give you a small history lesson"**

Otonashi: **"Yes, please... I do have many questions..."**

Yuri: **"Okay then, what's on your mind?"**

Otonashi puts his index finger on his chin, looking up, thinking about all of the possible questions he could come up with.

Otonashi: **"That Fog of War you were talking about, that apparently almost killed me... What is that?"**

Yuri: **"The Fog of War? I thought I already explained it to you"**

Yusa: **"I think he means how it is made, how war could possibly just create something like that, perhaps?"**

Otonashi: **"Yeah! I mean, how can such a fog do that? Are you sure it's just not some chemical weapon or some kind of spray?"**

Yuri: **"I'm positive. Trust us, we've tried figuring it out, too. We have no answer as to what it actually is. The Fog of War is a random phenomenon. We don't know what it is composed of. Even our medical and chemical engineers from The Guild couldn't figure out the scientific composition of the Fog"**

Otonashi: **"This entire world is so damn hazy... So wouldn't that mean that the lighter fog is also dangerous? I mean, this world is covered with fog..."**

Yuri: **"The light fog is not harmful. Just stay away from the darker, thick fog"**

Otonashi: **"You mentioned something about this Guild...? What is it?"**

Yuri: **"The Guild is a part of The Afterlife Battle Front. It's the largest and most important part of our group, too. The Guild specializes in anything spanning from engineering, gunsmithing, vehicles, repairing, masonry, and much more! Their leader goes by the name Chaa. They constantly recruit others in this world who are looking for work"**

Otonashi: **"So this world is a lot like the world of the living then?"**

Yuri: **"Yes and no"**

Yusa: **"In this world, the laws of physics still exist. Disease doesn't exist, but reactions to chemicals still affect our bodies. There is also an added law in this world, known as the Spiritual Law of Energy. The Spiritual Law of Energy states that all people in this world contain energy, and depending how strong that energy is, can be used to your will. In other words, if you are strong enough, you can control it to do whatever it is you please. If you've read a lot of manga in your childhood, you'd picture some strong individual mustering much energy between his hands in the form of a powerful beam that could potentially level an entire society. That can happen here"**

Otonashi: (Exclaiming; surprised) **"What?! No way!"**

Yuri: **"Don't let her scare you!"**

Otonashi: (Trying to reassure himself) **"So... She was just kidding, right?"**

Yuri: **"No..."**

Otonashi smacks his forehead in dismay.

Yuri: **"But something like that has never happened here... As least to our knowledge anyways. But if it did, everyone would probably know about it. I've done a lot of history researching since I've been here. There **_**ARE**_** people here with some pretty amazing abilities though. Kanade is one of them"**

Otonashi: **"What can she do?"**

Yuri: **"Well... It's kind of circumstantial... She has special abilities, but only with the use of computer programming can she actually use them"**

Otonashi: **"So she's a half-human and half-cyborg?"**

Yuri: (Chuckling) **"No, she is not. She's not attached to a computer physically, if that's what you're wondering. Her computer just gives her special powers. She's mastered using a program and figured out how to input her own powers to use at will"**

Otonashi: **"So by typing in something in a computer, she can activate her abilities?"**

Yuri: **"Well, it's complicated. There's a program called Angel Player. Remember when we said that this world and the world of the living both have their significant differences? Well, this is also one of them"**

Yusa: **"Through computer programming, we can control things in this world in ways we couldn't do physically. Angel's powers can be activated by just her uttering a few words"**

Otonashi: **"Wait, by Angel, you mean Kanade?"**

Yuri: **"Kanade's nickname is Angel. That's a long story. I'd rather you just regain your old memories than me to explain why her nickname is Angel"**

Yusa: **"Not only can we control objects in this world with Angel Player, but humans can also be affected by it. But only certain people can actually be affected by it the same way Angel has. That's because certain people in this world like Angel contain much energy within their spirit, but they don't have the ability to use it. The Angel Player program allows them to muster their energy in a way they could never use it before. In layman's terms, it helps them unlock their potential"**

Yuri: **"Unfortunately, no one in the Afterlife Battle Front can gain powers using Angel Player"**

Otonashi: **"So energy is kind of something you either have a lot of or small amounts then?"**

Yuri: **"We think that it may be the case"**

Otonashi: **"So if this is true, then that would mean that none of us even possess any abilities other than what we can do physically"**

Overhearing on their conversation while driving, Hinata places in a statement, slightly defensive of Otonashi's thoughts.

Hinata: **"But just because none of us have any powers doesn't mean we're useless. Sure, having special abilities is something to be proud of, and it may even make you powerful... But it's how you're able to use your abilities that makes you capable of dishing out damage, even if those abilities are just physical talents"**

Yuri smiles at Hinata's thoughtful words.

Hinata: **"Take Yuri for example..."**

Yuri suddenly begins turning pink, slightly abash.

Yuri: (Chuckling, acting shy) **"Oh you! I'm not THAT amazing, y'know"**

Hinata: **"Yuri might be a little short-fused, stubborn, mean, evil..."**

As Hinata continued down the list, Yuri's face was suddenly covered in slight annoyance.

Hinata: **"... dark, depressing, harsh, or maybe even just plain crazy..."**

Yuri reaches over quickly, smacking the top of his head with her fist. Hinata lets out a loud and painful yelp. A sudden turbulance causes the entire cabin to shake. Otonashi grips his armrests in fear. Yui looks over to her right at Hinata. She gives off a long, deep sigh.

Hinata: (Exclaiming) **"Ouch! That hurt!"**

Yui: **"You kind of had it coming... Moron"**

Hinata: (Murmuring to Yui) **"Why you little..."**

Otonashi: (Nervous) **"Y-Yuri... I know it may have made you a little mad... But let's not hit the driver again, please...?"**

Hinata rubs the top of his head, trying to ease the pain, while trying to keep his concentration on the path ahead. Yuri sits back in her seat, crossing her arms.

Hinata: (Regaining composure, digressing back to what he was saying before being struck by Yuri) **"Anyways... Despite all of those qualities, Yuri poses as an amazing leader. Not only that, but she's one of the few people we know that could actually stand her ground against Kanade if they ever fought hand to hand. She knows how to use a knife very well"**

Yuri: (Her smile brimming with excellence) **"I always keep two on me!"**

Hinata: **"Everyone in our group has some special ability. Shiina is excellent with balance, hand-to-hand combat, and using throwing and melee weapons, more preferably daggers, short swords, shurikens, throwing knives... She's pretty much a ninja. Oh, and she also thinks everything is stupid..."**

Yusa: **"She has this strange attraction to really cute things, too..."**

Yui: **"We also have a group idiot! His name is Noda!"**

Otonashi: **"Well, that's not very nice..."**

Yui: **"But it's true!"** (Speaking very quickly and in a high-pitched and hyper tone)** "I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't know how to even tie his shoes! Shiina has to do everything for him! He can't do anything by himself without messing something up badly! It's like he has a new meaning to moronicity or something like that!"**

Otonashi: **"Moron...Icity...? Is that even a word?"**

Yuri: **"I will attest to what Yui is saying. Noda is a class A idiot. BUT don't let that fool you. His weapon of choice is a halberd. He's also one of the three strongest people in our group. Come to think of it also, I don't think he was very fond of you either, Otonashi"**

Otonashi: (Glaring his eyes into space) **"Oh, that's nice..."**

Hinata: **"We also have Takeyama. He's our computer and software specialist. He's also the smartest guy in our group. Without him, Kanade wouldn't have her powers"**

Otonashi: **"So that would mean that Takeyama created that program?"**

Yuri: **"He recreated it. Angel Player originally existed in the world where we used to live, but with about a years time of being here, he managed to complete the software better than ever. But of course with him being incredibly smart, also makes him pretty small and short in stature. He's not very strong at all"**

Hinata: (Laughing) **"He once brought Noda to his knees by reciting the entire sequence of numbers of pi"**

Yusa: **"Naoi is our control-freak. As of now, actually, Naoi has no special abilities. He did, until he pissed off Yuri"**

As Yusa began explaining, Yuri crossed her arms and let off a quiet grunting noise.

Otonashi: **"So I take it that he did something to her with his powers?"**

Yuri's face suddenly turns red, immediately picking up the possible inuendo Otonashi suggested.

Yuri: (Bashful; yelling) **"Hey! It wasn't like that, okay?!"**

Otonashi faces Yuri, putting his hands up in front of his face, hoping not to anger her any more.

Otonashi: (Trying to reassure her) **"No! You misunderstood me! I didn't mean anything sexual!"**

Yusa: **"Naoi's power **_**was**_** hypnotism. With Angel Player, he was allowed to adopt that skill. That is until he pissed off Yuri by trying to play a prank on her. He tried getting her to jump into a tub full of temporary, purple-dyed water. He wanted to make her clotches and skin to match her hair"**

Yuri balls her fists, hard enough to cause them to shutter in anger. Hinata, Otonashi, and Yui all suddenly begin busting out in laughter at the creative prank. Yuri crosses her arms again and arrogantly lifts her head up and to the left with a _**"humph!"**_

Otonashi: (Tapping Yuri on her shoulder, trying to cheer her up) **"Oh come on, Yuri! You can't say that the prank wouldn't of been hilarious! At least give some credit for a creative thought!"**

Yuri: (Murmuring in anger) **"I probably wouldn't be so pissed if the shit didn't take a week to wear off"**

Yui, Hinata, and Otonashi overhear her murmuring and begin laughing hysterically. Yuri growls loudly. Otonashi calms his laughter and tries sympathizing with Yuri, trying to suppress his laughter.

Otonashi: (Trying to suppress laughter) **"Okay, okay... Sorry, Yuri... It's just..."** (Trying hard) **"I'm sorry! You can't say that it's not hilarious! What if they pushed me into a pool of red or orange dye? Wouldn't you think that's hilarious?"**

Yuri closes her eyes and looks away, crossing her arms. Yusa begins talking again, hopeful enough to draw their attention away from the humorous outburst.

Yusa: **"Matsushita the Fifth is our martial arts specialist. He's the strongest guy in our group, but also the most patient and understanding. Sometimes I like to think that he never really gets angry"**

Yuri: **"Takamatsu is also one of our stronger people. He, Noda, and Matsushita the Fifth all hang out a lot. Hinata also hangs out with them, but just not at the gym or when they show their muscles"**

Hinata bashfully interjects with an angry _**"HUH?!"**_

Hinata: (Humorously insulted) **"Hey! Wait just a damn minute!"**

Yuri closes her eyes, smiling and crossing her arms.

Yuri: **"You know it's true. You four do hang out a lot, but never once have I really seen you work out with them"**

Hinata turns backwards in his seat in frustration, his front body leaning against his seat, facing Yuri angrily. Yui sees him do so and frantically tries grabbing hold of the steering wheel to avoid getting into (another) accident. As she does so, she begins talking in a low voice, hoping to grab his attention. Otonashi also lets out a surprised look, gripping the seat again, hoping not to crash

(Yui: (Struggling to keep the steering wheel under control) **"Umm... Hideki... Please look forward..."**)

Otonashi: **"Dude! The wheel! We're gonna crash!"**

Hinata ignores Otonashi and Yui, wishing only to make a point to Yuri.

Hinata: (Angry) **"For your information, Yurippe, I work out by myself! I don't body build like them! I like to stay slim and in-shape! I'm a baseball player for crying out loud! I don't want to get big! But that's definitely more than what I can say about you!"**

Yuri grins, pointing forward at the control display that Hinata's back was facing. Hinata turns his head and notices Yui desperately trying to keep the steering wheel in control.

Hinata: **"Oh crap!"**

He suddenly comes to grip with reality and makes a quick 180 degree turn, planting his butt to his seat and taking control of the wheel. Yui snaps back to her chair, giving an angry look at Hinata. Hinata tries innocently rubbing his hand on the back of his neck, trying to give a fake smile.

Hinata: (Trying to seem innocent) **"My bad, guys..."**

Otonashi: **"I have a question for you both in front..."**

Yui: **"Sure! Anything!"**

Otonashi: (To Yui) **"I could have sworn I heard you call him by a name other than Hinata. Hideki was it?"**

Yui: **"Oh yeah! I call him by his first name! We're married"**

Otonashi: (Surprised) **"What, really?! At this age?!"**

Yui: **"Well, when I died, I was about sixteen years old. It's been almost five years since I died. I'll be twenty-one in about eight months!"**

Otonashi suddenly begins thinking to himself, pondering his own age and everyone elses.

_Holy crap... If we all knew each other in some other afterlife, that would mean that I've also been dead for about five years... If I'm JUST NOW getting to this world, that means that I spent some good amount of time in that other world! Man, if all this is true, I need to get my memories back ASAP! I really hope that this Naoi and Kanade can make it happen..._

Yuri looks over at Otonashi, noticing that he was remaining in a deep train of thought, staring into space. Yuri begins speaking, hoping that it would stop him from possibly thinking about something negative.

Yuri: (At Otonashi) **"What's on your mind?"**

Otonashi: (Snapping out of his trance) **"Huh? Oh! Sorry, it's nothing"**

Yuri: (Skeptical about his answer) **"It sure didn't seem like nothing"**

Otonashi: (Sighing) **"You guys are talking about all these different things that I honestly don't even know. It makes me wish even more than I had my memories..."** (Pausing) **"I mean, at first, it seemed as if I thought I had lived this life where my only goal was to finish this test, for whatever reason, and you guys tell me all these things about people I apparently am supposed to know. How do I even confirm that all of it is true?! How do I know that this isn't some dream?!"**

Yuri looks down at her lap morbidly, twiddling her fingers.

Yuri: **"Because all of the confusion, pain, and insufferable battles we've faced thus far have been real"** (Pausing) **"You may not remember everything we've all done together... All the battles we've faced or the precious and happy memories we've savored... We don't want to just give you back your memories..."** (Pausing) **"We want to reunite with Otonashi... Our ally and our friend..."**

Everyone in the vehicle aside from Yusa all took on a more meloncholy facial expression, their eyes looking down. Yuri looks at Otonashi again. A cold, but comforting chill runs down his spine, as Yuri's heartfelt statement hits him.

Yuri: **"Please don't take this the wrong way. We know it's you... But..."** (Pausing) **"When I came up to you earlier today, that was the first time I saw you in four years... It was the first time we all saw you since then... When I went up to hug you, you seemed to just back up and brush me off..."** (Becoming morbid) **"...For a second I thought that you resented me, but then after talking, I realized it was much worse... That you lost your memories. I know that you don't understand what is really happening right now, but... I'd rather you resent me and have your memories, than for you to not have any memories of everything we've all been through..."**

Otonashi looks down, depressed and in sorrow.

Otonashi: (Deeply saddened) **"I'm sorry... I wish I had my memories, too..."**

Yuri: (Trying to smile, forcing herself to lift her own spirits) **"But that's why we're on our way to the city! To get you back your memories!"**

Hinata: (Smiling) **"Don't worry, buddy. We'll help you out, no matter what!"**

Yui: **"You know, Otonashi, despite you not having your memories, we still love you the same way. Without you, I probably wouldn't be the same person I am today"** (Smiling and looking back at Otonashi) **"You helped me realize that anything I just try setting my mind to... I can do it... And to make things better, we had a baseball game a few years ago... I was so nervous and everyone was just talking about me, about how useless of a player I was... I thought about what you told me. And until bottom of the ninth inning, I had been forced to sit out the entire game. I convinced Hideki to let me play... And I ended up hitting the game-winning walk-off homerun!"**

Otonashi smiled, wishing he could remember what exactly he told Yui, feeling extremely happy of a meaningful feat she managed to come across.

Yui: **"It was the first time I ever got one... And after I got it, I remember running across home plate. It was so exhilarating!"** (Smiling, pausing) **"But..."** (Her smile diminishing into a depressing look) **"A couple of steps after making it to home plate, I remember crying"** (Trying to smile) **"I cried because I remembered what **_**you**_** did for me. How you helped me try to overcome anything I didn't think was possible for me"**

Hinata: **"I remember it clearly, too. That was the same night I asked you to marry me"**

Yui smiles at Hinata, looking at him intently.

Hinata: **"You know, to be honest, whether you would have won us that game or ended up striking out... I'd still be proud of you"**

Yui: **"Would you really?"**

Hinata: **"Is that even a question?"**

Yuri becomes slightly annoyed at the romance talk, crossing her arms and glaring at her lap.

Yuri: **"Get a room, you two!"**

Hinata: **"I guess we can do that later, Yui"** (His statement directed to antagonize Yuri; grinning evily) **"Considering that **_**we're**_** married, we **_**can**_** actually do those kinds of things"**

Yuri slaps her hand over her forehead.

Yuri: (Angry) **"If you want to keep your life, I'd suggest shutting up"**

Hinata: **"Geeze... Who pissed in your **_**Happy**_**Oh's this morning?"**

[Note: HappyOh's used in placement of a certain cereal name]

Suddenly, the speakers inside the cabin of Taurus Victory began to make a static noise, alerting that an announcement was about to be made. Yui looks down at a radar on her console. She sees a small number of green dots suddenly appear at the top edge of the screen. Suddenly on alert, Yui turns back towards the other passengers in concern.

Yui: **"Guys, we might have a problem..."**

The static sound continues, and a male, robotic voice speaks in through the sound system, **"Alert to all passengers. Three unknown units four kilometers ahead"**

Otonashi: **"Three unknown units? How do we know if they're good or bad?"**

Yusa: **"Because Taurus Victory can tell if people have guns... Those without guns or electronic devices aren't detected on this radar... But there are three dots on here... And if they're unknown, that would mean that they're not one of us..."**

Yuri unbuckles her seatbelt, quickly lifting herself up and leaning over Yui's seat to get a glimpse of the radar. She gasps and her eyes grow quickly. All three dots on the radar suddenly begin approaching at a much faster rate than before seen.

Yuri: **"Crap! They're approaching us!"**

Taurus Victory comes over the speakers once more, **"Warning, contact to be made within five minutes"**

Otonashi: (Exclaiming) **"What?! Then switch course!"**

Hinata: **"It won't matter! If they're approaching us, that means that they've already spotted us!"**

Yuri: **"They're coming in fast, so that means they're all probably not on foot!"**

Yusa suddenly presses a button on her seat. A lock suddenly opens up directly over Yusa's head, opening a circular hatch, revealing the hazy sky in that small space above her. To her right, she reaches over and grabs onto a long and heavy lockbox. With some good amount of her strength, she grabs it and immediately presses a button on the center of the lock, causing a brass bar to snap off of the bottom half of the box. She quickly opens the top of the box and grabs out a small blue mask with an elastic strap attached to it. She quickly pulls the strap over her head and snaps the blue mask over her nose and mouth.

As she finishes putting together small, random pieces of the mask and attaching it to the main piece that was already on her face, Otonashi looks back, confused as to what she was doing.

Otonashi: **"What's all this?"**

As Yusa spoke, her voice was slightly muffled, and her respiration could be heard in a light, airy noise, coming from a series of small holes over a part of the mask that covered her nose and mouth.

Yusa: **"It's an air filtration mask. It lets me breathe when I'm exposed to The Fog"**

Otonashi: **"What else is in that box?"**

As Otonashi finishes his question, a distinct and loud, metal-to-metal click is heard. As Yusa begins to lift whatever was inside the box, Otonashi gasps in surprise. Yusa lifts up a black, tactical rifle with a scope on it. She allows the box to fall to the floor.

Otonashi: (Exclaiming) **"What the hell?! Is that a gun?!"**

Yusa: **"To be more exact, it's a fully-automatic AR-15 rifle with a non-magnifying, electronic, thermal imaging scope"**

Otonashi: (Scratching his head in confusion) **"AR, magnetizing, thermal... I'm sorry, but WHAT?"**

Yuri: **"Don't worry about what she has right now! We need to go ahead and mask up. These guys are definitely going to be trouble..."**

* * *

[ つづく」 ]

[To Be Continued...]


	4. Chapter IV : Crimson-Dyed Road

Author's Note:

So I have yet to see a bad review, so I'm hoping no one hates the story yet. I hope you all have taken a liking to it. If you guys have any ideas you want to share, any criticism, or good comments, please do not hesitate to review! If you like the story, too, please do follow, favorite, or both!

- Parahdoks

* * *

Chapter IV : Crimson-Dyed Road

* * *

Turbulance begins rocking the entire terrain vehicle. Hinata keeps moving forward, trying to watch for any movement ahead. Yui stares down at her radar intently. The stress causing sweat to fall past the side of her head, watching the three, green dots come closer and as fast as ever. Behind Yuri and Hinata, Yuri, and Yusa have already put their filtration masks on. Yuri presses down on the slide release lever on her M92, 9 millimeter, Beretta handgun. Otonashi watches her and Yusa both ready their weapons in fear for his own life for the potential danger. The plexi-glass in front of Hinata's and Yui's face are suddenly pelted with bullets, stressing it with plentiful loud cracks. Otonashi flinches, dropping to the ground and covering his head. Small, harmless cracks are formed on the thick, glass pane.

Hinata: **"They're firing at us!"**

Otonashi: (Exclaiming) **"No shit! Ya think?!"**

Yui: **"They're coming close!"**

Hinata suddenly begins turning the steering wheel sharply to the right, causing the vehicle to completely rotate the windshield away from the gunfire, braking quickly to a screeching halt. Loud 'pings' and 'pops' begin raining loudly at the side of the vehicle, echoing in the passgengers' ears. As the terrain vehicle came to a halt vertically turned away from the enemy, Yuri quickly turns around in her seat, facing Yusa, who was just unbuckling her safety belt.

Yuri: **"Yusa! See if you can spot them!"**

Yusa: (Nodding) **"Right"**

Yusa quickly stands up from her seat, stepping up on the seat cushion she was just sitting on. She pokes her head carefully out the top of the small opening in the ceiling, exposing herself to the battlefield. She quickly pulls her weapon through the roof and turns her rifle's barrel towards the direction where they were being fired from. Otonashi stares in horror, now fearing for Yusa's well-being.

Otonashi: (Yelling) **"Are you guys serious?! She's going to get killed!"**

Yusa looks down the hole in the ceiling at Otonashi with a nonchalant and monotonous look on her face.

Yusa: **"I'll be fine"**

Yusa suddenly looks through the thermal imaging scope that was mounted on the rifle. Pelting noises are still heard smashing on the side of the vehicle. Few rounds whizzing past Yusa's face, almost hitting her. Yusa takes careful aim ahead, seeing a small figure come up ahead in her sights. She pulls the trigger; a single shot rings out from her rifle. The brass casing ejects from the right side of her weapon, falling through the hole and into the vehicle's cabin. She pulls the trigger multiple times, firing a small barrage of semi-automatic shots. Suddenly, coming towards the vehicle, a loud motorcycle engine is speeding towards them. Yusa aims carefully at the enemy's helmet, then slowly pulls the trigger. The round blasts out of the barrel of the weapon, whizzing through the air. The spinning bullet quickly impales the motorcycle rider's helmet. No loud yell is heard. The rider immediately leans to the side, his hands loosened from the handle bars. He falls off, and the bike loses control, immediately spinning out and landing on its side; it's momentum causing it to slide further on the ground until it came to a screeching halt, the engine still running in it. The individual who rode the bike laid motionless on the ground. The pelting of bullets finally stop.

Yusa: **"One target neutralized"**

Yuri: **"What about the others?!"**

Yui looks down at her radar screen. Her eyes widen, and she flinches in surprise.

Yui: **"What?"** (Pausing)** "Wait, what?!"**

The radar screen has completely emptied out. The first green dot that Yusa supposedly shot has stayed in the same spot as where she had neutralized it on the radar. The other two disappear into thin air.

Yui: **"The other two are gone!"**

Yuri: **"What?! How? This radar detects any activity for up to five kilometers. There's no way they could have travelled away that fast!"**

Hinata: **"Either they got scared... Or maybe they just disappeared"**

Otonashi, still on the ground covering his head, looks up. Dead silence.

Otonashi: **"Is it over?"**

Yuri: **"Not sure..."**

Yusa scans the entire field with her thermal imaging scope. There is nothing. Otonashi and Yuri both watch her turn her body slowly in a full 360 degree motion. Just like slow motion, suddenly, Yusa's weapon drops, followed by her tripping over and her rear-end slamming in the chair as she fell. Her body falls over, and she flails in sudden pain, grasping her own throat, bleeding from it harshly. Her white school uniform top is drenched in red, and her eyes are widened. Respiration is heard through a wide gash made across her windpipe.

Otonashi: (Yelling) **"Holy shit! No way!"**

Otonashi crawls back towards the wall away from Yusa, frightened at the site of her near-mortal wound. Yusa attempts to talk, but comes out as small gargles, with blood rushing through the neck-wound. Yuri quickly tends to her, placing her own hands together and putting them over Yusa's hands, which were also over the wound. She applies some pressure to attempt to stop the bleeding.

Yuri: (Glancing at Otonashi) **"Don't just stand there, you idiot! Do something! You're the one who wanted to be a doctor before dying!"**

Yuri turns back at Yusa, trying to tend the wound. Otonashi looks in horror at them. Hinata turns around and quickly slides to the ground towards Yusa.

Hinata: **"Yusa! You need to stop moving around so much!"**

Yusa still flails in pain, as if she was unknown as to what happened. Otonashi stops shivering, watching Hinata and Yuri tend to her.

Yuri: **"Yusa, do not pass out! You need to stay alive, you hear me?!"**

Yusa suddenly begins coughing up blood through her filtration mask. The small holes over her mouth suddenly erupt crimson liquid, accidentally spitting some upward, some drops landing on Yuri's and Hinata's clothing and face. Hinata tries wiping it off with his sleeve.

Hinata: **"I have an adrenaline needle!"**

Yuri: ** "Where is it?!"**

Hinata quickly stands up and heads over to the control unit towards the front of the vehicle and opens a small compartment. He grabs out a pen-sized hypodermic needle.

Otonashi: **"Wait, stop! Don't!"**

Yuri and Hinata both look over at Otonashi.

Otonashi: **"Don't give any adrenaline! If you do, her heart rate will rise! She's already bleeding too much. That will just make her lose blood faster!"**

Hinata: **"We can't let her die of shock!"**

Otonashi: **"She needs medical attention now!"**

Yuri: **"You idiot! There is no med-ward anywhere near us!"**

Otonashi suddenly rushes over to them. He takes off his black school uniform coat, revealing a short-sleeved, white-collared dress shirt that was tucked into his pants. He tosses his coat to the side for the moment.

Otonashi: **"First of all, she needs more air!"**

He quickly gets a firm grip on her mask and forces it off of her face; the elastic bands snapping in half. Otonashi quickly grabs a hold of his own mask and takes it off, tossing it also on his coat.

Otonashi: **"I need a kife or something!"**

Yuri stands up quickly, then hikes up right side of her skirt, revealing a sheathe with a three inch knife in it, strapped to the high part of her right thigh. Hinata and Otonashi try keeping their bearing, trying not to look at Yuri's revealed side of her undergarments. She quickly unsheathes the knife.

Yuri: **"Oh come on! It's not like I'm naked!"**

Ignoring her comment, Otonashi forgets about Yuri's 'moment of indecency and snatches the knife from her hands. He quickly grabs his black coat and stabs the sleeve at the shoulder, cutting it off of the piece of garment.

Yui: **"The radar! They're back, guys!"**

Yuri and Hinata both look at each other in surprise. Otonashi also looks up at them.

Otonashi: **"I can take care of her, guys"**

Yuri: **"Thanks, Otonashi! We'll take care of the enemy!"**

Yuri grabs her M92 pistol. Hinata goes over to his desk and opens the small compartment he grabbed the adrenaline from. He reaches inside and grabs out a pistol, a silver-colored pistol with the slide locked in the rearward position ( .45 caliber S&W 645 pistol). He reaches into his pocket and grabs out a pistol magazine, sliding it into the underside of the pistol-grip, then depresses the slide lever down. The pistol's slide smacks forward, a round locking into the chamber of the handgun.

Otonashi: **"Am I the only one without a weapon here?"**

Yui: **"I don't technically have a weapon"**

Otonashi: **"**_**Technically?!"**_

Yui: **"I hold the controls to the self-destruct sequence of Taurus Victory"**

Otonashi's eyes widen.

Yui: **"Oh please! Don't give me that look! It's not like I'm gonna use it!"**

Yuri: **"Otonashi, focus! You need to take care of Yusa, not bicker with Yui!"**

Otonashi puts his full attention towards Yusa, who's eyes were glazed over, tearing up in pain. Otonashi carefully wraps the sleeve of his coat around her neck to stop the bleeding. He keeps his hand carefully placed over it, careful not to completely cut circulation to her brain.

Otonashi: (Murmuring to Yusa) **"I know it hurts, but you need to stay with me, got it?"**

As Yusa tries nodding, Otonashi presses his index and middle finger on her forehead to keep her from moving.

Otonashi: **"Don't move! You need to stay still"**

Yusa's hands were shaking from the pain. Yuri and Hinata both make sure their masks are completely secure. Yuri looks over at Yui.

Yuri: **"Yui, I need you to open the rear hatch"**

Yui presses a large button on the control panel. A hatch suddenly snaps open, and the rear doors are suddenly free-moving. Yuri and Hinata quickly jump down the edge of the interior about four feet. They quickly take cover on the side opposite of where the firing was coming from. Both of them look around, trying to see past the thick fog.

Inside of the cabin, Otonashi looks outside at the fog, beginning to feel nervous.

Yui: **"Don't worry, it won't seep in. We'll be fine"**

Yuri looks at Hinata, they both nod at each other. Yuri's eyes look past Hinata, noticing a moving object in the distance, almost completely hidden in the fog. She quickly grabs a hold of his shoulder and forces him down to the ground. She follows down and falls with him. A loud gunshot rings out, and a round whizzes right past them. As they laid prone, Yuri quickly rolls into position and aims in the general direction, holding the pistol with both hands and her eyes going down the pistol's sights. She pulls the trigger; bullets exploding out the end of the barrel. She quickly stands to her feet and runs down the field, watching for any movements. Hinata stays down, also aiming down his sights, confused as to why Yuri was running. As she ran, she pointed her weapon in the direction she fired last, seeing a figure also move almost parallel to her own movement. She fires her weapon a multitude of times before tripping over. Hinata watches from a distance, seeing her figure within the fog trip over. Hinata sees another figure approach her, holding a long, rifle-looking object with both hands.

Hinata quickly stands and aims his weapon at the strange sillouhette. Before he could fire, his arm is hit upward by a swift kick. He loses grip of his pistol, then gripping his wrist with his other hand, in pain, then is just as quickly met with the muzzle of a rifle to his right temple. Hinata sneers, realizing there wasn't much to do. He raises his arms. The individual he was met with was indeed another human, but was covered with a motorcycle helmet and black, armor-looking clothing.

Hinata: (Nonchalant; slightly frustrated) **"So I take it you all aren't here to say hi"**

Suddenly, a loud, slicing sound is heard to Hinata's right, followed by a soft grunt made by a male voice. Before he could look, a body collapses over. Behind where the strange individual, Otonashi stands, holding a blood-drenched knife. The same knife Yuri lent him.

Hinata: (Surprised) **"Otonashi!"**

The figure approaches closely to Yuri. As she raises her weapon, lying on the ground, quickly it is kicked from her own hand. She quickly stands to her feet. The stange individual fires one round, missing Yuri by just a few inches as she ducks. She makes a grab for the barrel of the rifle. A painful, searing-burning sensation shocks through her, as her hand is burning from the hot barrel that had just fired rounds through it. She lets out a painful grunt, but only grabs onto the weapon harder. As she quickly directs the weapon away from her body, the individual fires the weapon unintentionally, causing Yuri to yell painfully from gripping the burning-hot metal. Quickly she lifts a leg up to kick at the pistol grip. A destinct snap is heard, and the individual lets out a masculine yell, letting go of the weapon and gripping his limping right hand. Yuri drops the weapon she held by the barrel and tries ignoring the painful burn. While the man was distracted by his painful, broken wrist, Yuri quickly jumps forward, the inside of her elbow meeting with the chin of the helmet the man wore. With her other hand, she quickly grabs the upper-back side of the helmet from the rear. As she landed, and in one sudden, jerking movement, as she landed on the ground, she snapped the man's neck. His body fell motionless in that very instant.

As the ordeal ended, she knelt to the ground, gripping her palm, holding it into her abdomen, in severe pain.

Yuri: **"Dammit this hurts!"**

Hinata: **"Yuri!"**

She looks to her right, seeing Hinata running towards her. He quickly kneels down to see if she was fine. He grabs her wrist to see what was hurting her so much. Her palms were blistered and dark red, and some coagulated blood covered parts of the burn.

Hinata: **"Holy shit, Yuri!"**

Yuri quickly retracts her hand with slight attitude.

Yuri: **"I'm fine!"** (Trying to hold back the pain) **"Let's just go"**

She quickly stands up, keeping grip on her wound.

Yuri: **"Where's the third guy?"**

Hinata points back at the terrain vehicle, on the right side of it, where Hinata stood before. There, a body laid, bleeding from the neck on the ground.

Hinata: **"You won't believe this, but Otonashi actually killed him with that knife you lent him"**

Yuri raised an eyebrow, a smirk forming at the side of her lip.

* * *

~Some Time Later...

* * *

Taurus Victory continues moving forward, and all of its passengers are back in their places, aside from Yusa and Otonashi, who both sat in the rear of the vehicle cabin, still tending to Yusa, who still laid on the ground, a makeshift 'medical scarf' that Otonashi made still tied lightly around her neck. He sat criss-crossed, his upper body almost hovering over Yusa's head to keep close observation over her actions, making sure she isn't stressing herself. Yusa's mouth still dyed a light red from blood that Otonashi managed to wipe away, but still leaving red. The floor of the cabin still partially covered in blood, near Yusa's seat. Below her lazy eyes, dark-looking marks were made from her tiredness. Yusa's eyelids were closing slightly from exhaustion. Otonashi lightly tapped her forehead with his index and middle finger. Her eyes snapped back open.

Otonashi: (Murmuring to Yusa) **"You need to stay awake"**

Yusa makes a valiant attempt to speak, only managing a very quiet, but barely comprehensible whisper.

Yusa: (Whispering) **"Thank... You... Oto... nashi"**

Otonashi: **"You're welcome, Yusa. Just stay awake with us, okay? We'll be there soon"**

Yuri looks back at Otonashi.

Yuri: **"Hey, Otonashi..."**

Otonashi: **"Yes, Yuri?"**

Yuri: **"Thanks for helping take care of my burn"**

Otonashi: **"It's nothing..."** (Correcting himself) **"Erm, I mean... The burn is obviously something, I mean..."** (Stuttering) **"Me bandaging the wound isn't much of a big deal"**

Yuri: (Smiling) **"Geeze...**

Yuri sits in the seat directly behind Hinata still, looking down at her hand, which was bandaged in a dark cloth that Otonashi cut from his school uniform coat.

The speakers inside of the cabin suddenly begin making a static noise, followed by the voice of Taurus Victory, **"Passengers, we will be arriving at our destination in about ten minutes"**

Otonashi: **"Oh wow, that didn't seem too long at all..."**

Hinata: **"I wonder of the others are done with their operation"**

Yuri: **"I called Shiina before we left. She told me that her group should be finished by the time we arrive at Shian City"**

Otonashi: **"Yuri, I have a question for you..."**

Yuri: (Looking back at Otonashi) **"What is it?"**

Otonashi: **"I know this world and the world of the living vastly differ from each other, but..."** (Pausing) **"What happens when you die here?"**

Yuri: **"Oh yeah, I guess we never told you what happens when you die in this place, did we?"** (Pausing) **"When you die here, as soon as your body shuts down from something that could potentially cause death, your body regenerates back to its original state. It's not a fast process though. In the mortal world, it would take about six weeks for a broken arm or leg to heal almost completely. In this world, the laws are similar in that aspect. You heal faster, and you technically can't die. Your body will just regenerate itself. **_**However**_**, if you become dismembered, and the different parts of your body aren't in the correct places, near the separated area, your body will not heal, and you will stay dead"**

Otonashi: **"So how long would it take to heal from a bullet wound to the head?"**

Yuri: **"In this world? It depends really... Usually though, it takes less than a week"** (Recalling the past) **"Back in that other afterlife school place we all used to be in, I remember it took maybe two hours for someone to heal from a bullet to the head"**

Otonashi: **"A week? That doesn't seem so bad..."**

Yuri: **"Yeah, until you've been absent from all operations for that long. That entire time, you have no consciousness, no knowledge of anything, until you wake up"**

Otonashi: **"I see... So I take it that you've experienced death?"**

Yuri: **"I've only died once in my known existence, and that was when I actually died in life"**

Otonashi: **"Geeze, you must be good at what you do"**

Yuri: **"I don't fear death, but I fight with everything I have, to survive"**

Hinata: **"Yuri, Kanade, Ren, and Arisu are the only ones who have never died that we know. I don't think you know who Ren or Arisu is though"**

Yuri: (Smiling) **"So speaking of death, Otonashi... How was **_**your**_** first ever kill?"**

Otonashi recalls a moment a few hours ago where he saved Hinata by stabbing one of the enemies in the neck with the knife Yuri lent him.

Otonashi: **"My first kill? I was just trying to help Hinata"**

Yuri: **"True, but since I've known you, I've never **_**ever**_** seen or even heard of you killing anyone"**

Otonashi: (Sighing) **"Honestly? ... It was the creepiest feeling I've ever felt"**

Yuri: **"Oh you! You'll get used to it"**

Otonashi: **"I don't think I like killing very much"**

Yuri: **"You'll get over that! Before you know it, you'll be a mean, killing machine!"**

Otonashi: (Glaring at Yuri) **"I'm not sure if I like that very much, Yuri..."**

Yui: **"You seem to like helping people more than anything! Why don't you be our medical specialist!"**

Otonashi: **"I've never been one for violence, at least I don't think I can even see myself being violent... I like helping others more than anything, ESPECIALLY killing others"**

Yuri chuckles at Otonashi.

Yuri: **"Once you get your memories back, you'll see"**

Otonashi: **"One more question... When I get my memories back, will I still be the same person?"**

Yuri: **"Honestly?"**

Otonashi: (Sarcastic) **"Naw, I want you to lie to my face"**

Yuri: (Kicking back his sarcasm) **"Oh, cool... Then you can go ahead and eat a di-..."**

Otonashi: (Interrupting Yuri; Smiling innocently) **"Hey! Geeze! I was only kidding..."**

Yuri: (Regaining her composure) **"Well... You seriously haven't changed much from before. You're the same person we knew before. Nice, forgiving, helpful, and modest"**

Otonashi smiles at Yuri.

Otonashi: **"Thanks... I know it was a silly question, but I needed that little bit of reassurance"**


	5. Chapter V : Arrival

**Chapter V : Arrival**

* * *

17:30 PM - Shian Imperial City front gates

* * *

Otonashi stares out from the back of the cabin, still sitting next to his injured comrade. Staring out in absolute awe. A large concrete wall bordered the entire city, going onward for miles on end. A pair large, cast-iron gates stood, closed, and guards wearing steel-plated armor, wielding a similar rifle to what Yusa fired with before (AR-15 rifles). Hinata began pressing down on the brakes as he came close to the checkpoint, downshifting Taurus Victory, before finally coming to a halt. Yui presses a small, red indicator on her screen, causing the shocks to release air pressure, creating a sharp, continuous, and loud 'hiss' sound as the vehicle lowered slowly.

Within the cast-iron gates, buildings could be seen lined up on the main streets. Individuals walking into the street, noticing the large, unusual terrain vehicle rolling up at the gates. The buildings were Feudal-style Japanese buildings, as well as European colonial, all mixed, lined down the road. Individuals dressed in all different clothing as well, wearing clothes ranging from kimonos, colonial dress clothes, and even the modern jeans/t-shirt chic.

Otonashi: **"Wow... This must be it... The culture is more broad than I could ever imagine..."**

Yuri: **"Yeah, it's definitely not a small city either. This is only scratching the surface. This world is nothing like the world of the living. As much as I know, it's more of a spiritual plane. No known area in this world is the same as the world of the living apparently. It's like we're on a different planet"**

Otonashi: **"That's amazing..."**

As few gate guards encircle the vehicle, Yui turns the vehicle's power down completely. The engine comes to a stop and the rear door suddenly opens behind Otonashi. A few guards greet them from behind as the door opened. Otonashi notices the guards, moving aside for them to see Yusa and her medical emergency.

Otonashi: (Concerned; frantic) **"Thank goodness! You guys, this girl needs medical attention right away! Please!"**

Guard1: (Nonchalant) **"Wow, that's a lot of blood"** (Examines the wounded girl closer; becoming serious) **"Oh! This is urgent!"** (Yelling towards the other guards) **"We need immediate transport! ASAP! We have wounded nobility!"**

Otonashi: (Whispering to himself) **"What? Nobility...?"**

Quickly, two other guards bring over a medical stretcher. They move Otonashi aside and carefully extract Yusa out of the back of Taurus Victory, sliding her near-lifeless body onto the stretcher.

Otonashi: **"She's lost a significant amount of blood...-"**

Guard2: (Interrupts) **"It's fine, kid, we have it from here"**

The guards begin speaking umongst each other, and two of them begin carrying Yusa on the stretcher towards the guard outpost, where a small, old pickup truck was. They carefully load her onto the bed of the truck. One guard quickly jumps next to Yusa, keeping her secured, taking a seat next to her. The other hops into the driver seat. The guards open the massive, cast-iron gate and they drive the small pickup into the city.

Yuri, Otonashi, Yui, and Hinata all hop out the back end of Taurus Victory. Hinata, Yui, and Yuri all take a stretch. Otonashi looks at them confusingly, wondering why they seemed so nonchalant..

Otonashi: **"Our ally just got her windpipe sliced open by a bullet... Are you guys like, okay with this?!"**

Yuri: **"Yusa will be fine. They are going to take great care of her" **

Otonashi takes a deep breath. He looks around; directly overhead the city, he realizes that there are minimal clouds with a blue-colored sky actually showing.

Otonashi: **"So I take it not many battles occur here?"**

Yuri: **"What makes you say that?"**

Otonashi: **"The sky... Over here it just seems... So nice! It's not as hazy or cloudy"**

Yuri: **"This city is well-protected. No one would be stupid enough to attack"**

Another guard quickly makes his way to the back of the large Taurus Victor, touching base with the other passengers (Yuri, Yui, and Hinata). Rather than the regular guards that Otonashi has already seen, this time, it was another guard, who wore a silver-trimmed armored plate, and wore a steel helmet with three chevron stripes pointing downward, and a star over those stripes. The guard suddenly stops, quickly going into a position of attention: his arms by his side, standing straight, with feet together. He quickly salutes the entire group. Otonashi watches, puzzled at the notion, then remembering what another soldier said before about Yusa being nobility.

Corporal: (Standing at attention) **"Colonel Nakamura! Major and Captain Hinata! It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance once again"**

Otonashi flinches in surprise, but decides not to say anything at the moment.

Yuri: **"Good afternoon, Corporal. We're here on visitation"**

Corporal: **"Yes, of course, ma'am. Anytime, you are welcomed into this city with open arms. We just have a small request that your vehicle stays outside the gates of the city. We apologize for any inconvenience"**

Yui: **"Oh man, that's pretty inconvenient alright... Why do we have to leave it here?!"**

Corporal: **"I apologize, Captain Hinata, but they are standing orders passed down from the Vicereine herself"**

Yuri: **"Fair enough"**

* * *

~Moments later

* * *

Otonashi, Yui, and Hinata all follow behind Yuri, all walking in the center of the road. Pheasants, normal-folk, and marketers alike all lined the streets, bargaining with each other. Convenience stands, meat carts, and circular wooden tables with chess boards all lined the main street they walked on. People conversing amongst each other, a ruckus welcomed into the city, was positively a great sight to Otonashi, seeing life after being so exposed to such violence just hours ago.

As they walked, they were eyed by many on-lookers, pointing at them discreetly and whispering to each other. Otonashi takes quick notice and gives an odd look. Yuri, Yui, and Hinata all ignore them.

Otonashi: (Talking quietly to the other three) **"So... I take it you guys must be famous around here?"**

Yuri: **" A lot of people know us I guess. We come here sometimes. They probably recognize our uniforms"**

Otonashi looks down at his uniform, remembering that his black school top was salvaged to help Yusa in first aid.

Otonashi thinks to himself: _Damn... I'm the oddball here I guess..._

Hinata: **"I guess you could say that we're technically nobility, since we're close friends of Kanade. They even gave us honorary military ranks. I'm a Major, Yui's a Captain, and Yuri is the highest ranking member within the Afterlife Battle Front, a Colonel. It makes sense, considering that she's our leader"**

Otonashi: **"I guess that explains why that soldier called you guys by military rank. But doesn't it get a little annoying after a while? And we're just traveling the main road without any guards watching over?! Won't there be people who would like to attack you guys, since you're nobility?"**

Yui: **"Who would be dumb enough to attack us in broad daylight? And the people here are way nice anyways! We love coming here!"**

Otonashi: **"I guess that makes sense... I'm kind of an oddball here though, aren't I?"**

Yuri: **"Kanade will automatically give you an honorary rank, for sure. I have no doubt" **

Otonashi: **"If I just had the opportunity to meet her, I'd be happy..."**

Hinata: **"Well, well... Someone's a little lovestruck"**

Otonashi: (Annoyed) **"Don't you start with me!"**

Hinata: (Shrugging his shoulders; sarcastic) **"Oh, well, you know. I figured you two were the last ones back in the other afterlife world, you know, I figured you got a little face time with her, y'know"**

Otonashi: (Annoyed; raising voice) **"You already know I don't remember anything, dickwad!"**

Hinata begins laughing.

Hinata: (Trying to calm Otonashi) **"Chill, man, I was kidding"**

Yui: **"It's okay, Otonashi. If it doesn't work out between you and Angel, I'm sure Yuri would make the perfect girlfriend for you!"**

Otonashi's eyes grow, surprised and in slight shock letting out a slight gasp of bashfulness. Yuri stops in her tracks, her arms straightening, and her shoulders bunching up. She turns around quickly, her eyes burning with anger and her teeth baring. In one, quick strike, she bashes Yui on top of her head, leaving her with a welt and humorous tears running down her face.

Yui: (Comedic murmuring) **"I was just kidding..."**

Hinata: (Whispering to Otonashi) **"Such violence... I'm pretty sure she'd be wearing the pants if Yui's suggestion actually came into fruition"**

Otonashi: (Surprised; bashful) **"Wait, what?!"**

Yuri turns to Hinata, same angry state, staring at him.

Yuri: **"What was that?!"**

Hinata innocently puts his hands in front of him, giving a fake smile.

Hinata: **"Nothing! I was just telling Otonashi how you're a kind of person who doesn't like men!"**

Yuri growls.

Hinata: (Correcting himself) **"Erm... No! You got it all wrong! I didn't mean it like... You're not homosexual! I mean... No! You just..."**

Yuri: (Low-tone, angry) **"I just, what, Hinata? What am I just?"**

Hinata: **"You're..."**

Yuri: **"I think it'd be in your best interest to find an excuse, because I think I'm this close to beating a motherfucker with another motherfucker"** (Pointing at Yui and Hinata)

Hinata looks down in shame.

Hinata: (Sorrowful, humorous) **"I'm sorry..."**

Otonashi thinks to himself: _These people are insane..._

* * *

~Class SSS Headquarters, 17:45 PM~

* * *

Exhausted, a group of Afterlife Battle Front members trudge into the main conference room. As they step inside, few race to crowd the couch, seeing who could be the first to rest on it. One girl wearing a long blue scarf and skirt walked in last, directing herself to the farthest and most darkest corner in the room. As the few boys push each other, trying to wrestle for a spot on the couch, they argued and bickered with one another, pushing and shoving. The girl in the corner sneered, rolling her eyes. Oddly enough, the sound of a lone chime rang once as she began speaking.

Shiina: (Nonchalant; annoyed) **"Ugh... This is so stupid..."**

Noda: (Struggling with others) **"Get the hell away! I called it first!"**

Fujimaki: (Struggling, punching Noda in the chest) **"No way! Stop being a pussy! I sat first!"**

A tall and lanky boy with a bandana covering his eyes faced both of them, chuckling.

TK: **"Bouncy house!"**

As TK finished his sentence, he began winding his body up, as if he were getting ready to jump. Fujimaki and Noda both looked up at him, both of them stopped immediately, holding each other in a violent grip. TK suddenly releases the energy he put into his legs, his jump towering over the two boys and the sofa. Noda and Fujimaki both watched in horror, letting out a manly yell, knowing a full grown man would fall on them, and possibly crush them.

TK: (Yelling) **"BELLY FLOP!"**

Fujimaki: (Screaming) **"WAIT, TK, NO-..."**

_Boom!_ The job was done. TK's body had almost covered up the pair of knuckle heads. Both of them lying under TK, barely conscious. TK laughs and stands up. He turns around and looks down at the couch, scratching his head, confused.

TK: **"Whoah... Crazy party"**

As that entire ordeal occurred, the rest of the group begin entering the room. TK begins dancing, starting a moonwalk towards the side wall of the room, then transitioning into a headspin-helicopter kick, almost smashing Iwasawa in the face. She dodges his unintentional kick and places her hands over her face.

Iwasawa: **"Hey! Watch it!"**

TK: (Spinnning around) **"GONNA BE SICK"**

Matsushita the Fifth finally walks in last, following a group of girls all holding instruments and each with an assortment of hair colors.

Hisako: **"Hey, where's Yui? We were supposed to all practice when we finished up this operation"**

As Shiina began speaking from the comfort of her corner, the GlDeMo members flinched, not knowing she was even in the room.

Shiina: **"Yui, Hinata, Yuri, Yusa, and I guess a new recruit took a trip over to Shian"**

A short, purple-haired girl holding drumsticks flinched, looking back at Shiina, who was hiding in a dark corner, startled by her.

Irie: (Flinching from Shiina) **"Geeze... Why do you do that?! You scared me!"**

Sekine: (To Irie) **"But doesn't everything scare you?"**

Irie: **"Hey! You be quiet!"**

Shiina: (Interrupting the two) **"The new guy is someone we apparently know"**

Immediately, all activity stopped in the room, aside from TK's headspin. Everyone else froze, all eyes on Shiina (TK continued on).

Takamatsu: (In slight shock; pushing up his glasses) **"Wait... Could it be... him?"**

Shiina: **"I'm not sure. Yuri didn't tell me much more than it was a new guy, and that we apparently knew him. She's taking her small group and this new guy to the city to meet with Naoi and Angel"**

Matsushita5: (Outbursting voice) **"There's no doubt about it! It has to be him!"**

Noda scratches his head, puzzled, looking around at everyone with a confused and dull look.

Noda: **"Who the hell are we talking about here?"**

Ooyama: **"It's Otonashi... There's no doubt in my mind either! If I can remember correctly, he didn't have any memory other than his own name when we first met him. Not only that, but if he's going to Shian, that means that he's trying to go see Naoi and Tachibana!"**

A small pair of footsteps suddenly stops in the entrance of the conference room. All heads suddenly turn to see who it was, gasping. A soft and monotonous voice begins to speak.

Tachibana: **"Who was it that went to see me in Shian?"**

A long and uncomfortable silence envelopes the entire room; no, the entire building! In a sudden outburst of laughter, Fujimaki began.

Fujimaki: (Sudden outburst of laughter as he spoke) **"OH MY GOD! NO WAY! This is too good!"** (Pausing with laughter) **"How awkward is this?! Holy shit! Yurippe is GOING to FREAK!"**

Tachibana, with an emotionless look, confusingly cocks her head.

* * *

~Shian Imperial City Palace~

* * *

Otonashi, being the last one to step into the massive palace, his entire group was greeted at the doors by a guard wearing an iron plate over his chest, shoulders, back, and legs, and weilding an AR-15 rifle, slung over his right shoulder. His armor was trimmed with bright gold and his rank was stamped on the center of his chest, helmet, and shoulders. The rank was also bright golden, with a single, golden bar and three golden stars above the bar (the stars in a triangle formation). His boots were also black leather, with iron plates over the toes and over near the top of his boots.

Yuri: **"Good afternoon, Captain Nobu"**

Nobu: **"Good afternoon, Colonel Nakamura, Captain Hinata, and Major Hinata"** (Noticing Otonashi) **"I see you all have a guest... I don't believe I've seen him before"** (Looking down at her hand)

Yuri: **"He's good, don't worry. He's an old friend of ours and Vicereine Tachibana"**

Nobu: **"Colonel... Your hand is bandaged... Were you in a fight?"**

Yuri:** "Don't worry, it's only a small burn. Is Vicereine Tachibana here? There's something I need to talk to her about. It's pretty important"**

Nobu: **"I regret to inform you, Colonel, that the Vicereine is not here at the moment. At the risk of her personal security..."** (Stops himself, glancing over at Otonashi) **"...I am unable to tell you her whereabouts at this very second"**

Yuri: **"Do you know when she'll be back?"**

Nobu: **"She said she would be gone for the night"**

Yuri: (To herself) **"Damn..."**

Captain Nobu notices Yuri's disappointment, thinking for a moment.

Nobu: **"However, Royal Advisor Naoi is still here"**

Yuri smiles at Captain Nobu.

Yuri: **"Thank you, Captain. Before I continue, we won't interrupt anything he may be doing, will we?"**

Nobu: **"No, ma'am. He is in the office of the secretary"**

Yuri nods, passing Captain nobu. The others nod and smile at him as well, following along with Yuri. Otonashi steps deeper into the great hall of the palace with them, intrigued by the unique and fancy art of the European-style palace. A white rug, and the halls lined with white and cyan-blue tapestry. Coming close, they come to pass a large opening at the end of the hall, into a large, circular room, and more, smaller hallways connected to it, all of which were leading to who knows where.

Yuri follows along the hallway straight ahead of the great hall, passing a similar setting of the white carpet and white and cyan-blue tapestry. As they came up to a large, wooden door, Yuri turned the doorknob, slowly cracking it open.

Yuri: (Barely poking her head in, making sure it was clear) **"Naoi, are you here?"**

Naoi: **"Oh, Yuri! You can come in"**

Yuri slowly swings the door open. As Naoi turns to see Yuri, he stops in his tracks, and his mouth opens slightly, frozen in shock, dropping a hot mug of coffee on the stone floor. His eyes meets with Otonashi's. He attempts to speak, his voice raspy and low in volume.

Naoi: (Murmuring) **"My god... There's no way..."**

Yuri steps in, Hinata and Yui following. Otonashi keeps in the same spot, trying not to impose on the shocked Naoi by stepping further into his office. Otonashi begins. Otonashi squints his eyes at the boy, trying to make heads or tails of the familiarity.

_Why does this guy seem so familiar? I feel like I know him... What is this?_

Naoi: **"Otonashi..."** (Pausing)

In one, sudden jolt, Naoi dashes into Otonashi, grasping him with both arms wide open, embracing him tightly.

Naoi: (Yelling) **"Oh my god! It is you! No way! It's totally you! Holy crap! I can't believe it! I missed you so much! Unbelievable!"**

Otonashi's breath is sapped from his body, trying to push the boy off of him to no avail.

Otonashi: (Struggling to breathe) **"I can't... breathe..."**

* * *

~Moments pass~

* * *

The entire group sits in a circular table in the center of the room, all with a small cup of hot tea in front of them.

Naoi: (Calm) **"So how did he lose his memory?" **

Otonashi: **"I was kind of hoping you or this Kanade girl could help answer that question for me... Apparently that's why we're here"**

Naoi glares slightly in confusion. Yuri looks at him. Naoi begins turning his head towards her as well, keeping his eyes directed at Otonashi.

Yuri: **"He appeared in this world the same way he did in the last one. He has almost no memory. Kanade is the only one he seems to even recognize in the least. Other than that, we need help regaining his memories"**

Naoi sneers, directing his total attention to Yuri, crossing his arms.

Naoi: (Sarcastic) **"Well then, I'd be able to... If I had a certain power that ****_SOMEONE_**** here didn't take away"**

Yui: **"In all honesty... That joke was hilarious"**

Yuri: (Glaring at Yui) **"Shut up, pipsqueak!"**

Naoi: **"I can't help him unless I get my powers back"**

Yuri: **"I've already taken care of it. Before we left, I reopened the entry in the program to return them"**

Naoi smiles lightly, nodding at Yuri.

Naoi: **"Well, we can do this like last time. But I need his approval"**

Otonashi: **"Well, I am right here... I kind of want to have my memories back..."**

Naoi: **"Then we will begin..."** (Pausing) **"Yuri, Hinata, Yui... I need all three of you to leave the room. It's been a while since I've tapped my power, and I ask for peace to enhance my concentration"**

Yuri nods, grabbing the shoulders of both Yui and Hinata, she leads them out of the room in silence. Otonashi feels an interesting and uncomfortable vibe surround him.

Otonashi: **"This is a little awkward"**

Naoi: **"Listen, Otonashi... For us to continue, I need you to bare with me"** (Lowering his voice)** "Look into my eyes. Focus... I need you to remember... Remember everything. From your life before entering this world... Tell us everything..."**

Naoi's eyes suddenly begin glowing dark red. Otonashi's burghundy eyes begin to focus into a darker colored hue, completely entranced by Naoi's hypnotism. He begins murmuring as he went into a quiet trance.

Otonashi: (Murmuring) **"Remember... I need... To remember..."**

A silence muffles the entire room. Otonashi was in a deep trance, still captivated by the hypnotic spell that Naoi seemed to be casting.

From the outside, the three others take their seats on a bench in the center of the circular room.

Yui: **"I wonder how Yusa is doing"**

Yuri: **"Shian might not be well-known for its medical treatment, but they're some of the better ones. Even if she ends up dying, it's not like it's permanent"**

Hinata: **"That might be true, but I don't think we can afford to lose people. Chaa is still recovering from an accidental chest wound, and hasn't even come back"**

Yuri: **"That might be true, but Chaa isn't anyone who takes the field like we do"**

Hinata: **"I guess... But still, I hope we don't end up losing her for that long"**

Yuri: **"Why are you so worried?"**

Yui: (Jealous) **"Yeah! Why are you so worried about ****_her_****?"**

Hinata: (Playing innocent) **"Wait, Yui! You got it all wrong!"**

* * *

~Afterlife Battle Front HQ~

* * *

The short, white-haired girl walked into the center of the room; everyone facing her, except TK, who was still spinning on his head, ignored by everyone else. She began to speak; the same monotonous and still voice she always spoke in.

Kanade: **"So you all think that it's him?"**

Shiina: **"It's only speculation. It could be another person we once knew from the world before. Who knows..."**

Kanade: **"Even if it is speculation, what other reason could she have for traveling such a long distance to see the Royal Advisor Naoi and myself?"**

Shiina: **"That's tue, too"**

Takamatsu: **"I have to ask, what is ****_your_**** particular reason for visiting here?"** (Growing a slight attitude) ** "It's been ages since you've left us to join the Seiza Empire"**

Takamatsu pushes his glasses up, glaring slightly at Tachibana, pushing much of his attitude on his last statement, asking why she left them.

Kanade: **"My reason for being here is to make contact with Yuri. I'm not obligated to talk to anyone else about it..."** (Pausing; Keeping a straight gaze, looking at Takamatsu) **"And to clarify, I did not leave any of you. As we were before leaving the purgatorial world, I am still an ally of your Battle Front. With this being said, I would like to point out that I never had a verbal agreement to join the Afterlife Battle Front that long ago. I was an ally, not an asset. Furthermore, my reasoning for becoming a part of the Seiza Empire are personal. I am not obligated to releasing that information either"** (Pausing, looking over at Shiina) **"Shiina, you are third in command, are you not?"**

Shiina: **"I am"**

Kanade: **"Do you know when Yuri will be back?"**

Shiina: **"They left literally three hours ago, so I'm guessing that her small group should be back before midnight. If you don't feel like traveling back, you are more than welcome to stay here with us"**

Kanade nods and begins walking out of the room. As she comes to the entrance, she stops.

Kanade: **"Takamatsu..."**

Takamatsu perks his head up, looking at Kanade, who stood in the doorway, her back turned towards the room.

Kanade: **"Please do not take my words as hostility. I don't mean harm. Take into consideration that I would be willing to sacrifice much of my resources for you all. After all..."** (Smiling lightly; voice keeping a monotone) **"...I've known all of you much longer. Please do not think for a single moment that I would abandon any of you"**

She begins walking away. Everyone looks at each other, feeling a slight, heartfelt moment. TK finally stops, flipping off of his head and onto his feet, then falling flat on his posterior, his reality spinning out of control.

TK: **"WHOAH! The feels!"**

Kanade walks along the hallway of the Battle Front HQ alone, thinking to herself.

_If she is in Shian with him... She must be trying to retrieve his memories. I hope it's not too late for her to find out that his memories will not come back..._

Kanade: (Looking down with slight meloncholy; speaking monotonously to herself, murmuring) **"Poor Yuzuru... I suppose I'll stay here until they travel ba-..."**

Suddenly, she grips her chest, feeling an unusual feeling pulsate through her own heart. She falls to one knee, gritting her teeth, trying to fight this strange shock. Iwasawa walks out of the door to see what was happening.

Iwasawa: **"Hey, what's going on-..."** (Noticing Kanade in dispair) **"Angel!"**

As Iwasawa comes to her aid, everyone begins crowding the door, few push through and surround her.

Shiina: **"What happened?"**

Iwasawa: **"I don't know she collapsed!"**

Suddenly, before Iwasawa could lay a single hand on her, Kanade looked forward, directly into the eyes of Iwasawa. Iwasawa flinched and backed up, standing with her hands over her mouth in surprise.

Iwasawa: (Worried) **"Angel... Are... Are you okay?"**

Kanade began to stand up, her hands back to her sides.

Kanade: **"That was interesting..."** (Pausing for a moment) **"My chest just started feeling weird" **

She stops for a moment, suddenly her mind bringing her back to Shian. She feels her heart beating rapidly. Suddenly, her mind comes to one single conclusion. She looks at everyone and begins speaking in her normal, monotonous voice.

Kanade: **"Something is wrong"**

Noda: **"Your voice... Is just... I can't tell if you're just screwing with us, or just enjoy annoying us with that dumbass tone of voice!"**

Shiina: **"Shut up, Noda"** (Directing herself to Kanade) **"What is it, Tachibana?"**

Kanade: **"It's Shian... Something is going to happen"**

Fujimaki: **"What? Just because you felt some weird kind of heart attack?"**

Kanade: **"Along the outer boundaries of the city are sensors that are connected directly to my body using the same technology that gives me my guard skills. Someone has tripped one of the sensors. The sensors I've placed around the perimeter of the city are not meant for small targets either"**

Fujimaki: **"So you're saying that your city is being attacked by some army?"**

Everyone begins speaking amongst themselves in surprise. Kanade gives an obvious answer with her silence.

Takeyama: **"And what do you suppose we do about it? We have no mode of transportation, unless you count Yusa's little two-seated motorcycle, Gyro Core is not functioning correctly after our last mission, and Yurippe has taken Taurus Victory with her. Walking would take at least a day and a half"**

_(Note: The Gyro Core is another mechanical vehicle that Class SSS owns)_

A voice suddenly turns everyone's head towards the beginning of the hallway near the entrance of headquarters.

Chaa: **"And this, my nerdy friend, is where you are wrong"**

Takamatsu: **"It's Chaa!"**

Chaa grins at everyone, putting his arms in front of himself, holding a pair of odd-looking, shiny keys.

Chaa: **"Oh how convenient is this? The Guild's engineer master has suddenly appeared with a pair of nice and shiny keys?"** (Sarcastic) **"OH, the wonders of what this key could possibly hold"**

Shiina: **"What is the meaning of this, Chaa?"**

Chaa: **"Do any of you know how to fly?"**

Chaa grins and twirls the keys around.

* * *

[ つづく」 ]

[To Be Continued...]


	6. Chapter VI : The Taste of Fun

**Author's Notes**

Hey, guys. I want to thank you so far for allowing me to write this story so far. For a little bit, before submitting Chapter V, I was kind of in a block, because I couldn't figure out what I wanted to put as a plot. At work, I get bored sometimes during times where I'm not busy, so I write down a lot of notes on my phone or pencil. I do have the ending figured out already I think. But that may be something you guys will have to wait on.

I'm hoping you guys enjoy the story so far. Your comments (praising and critical) are all welcomed. If you like the story, don't hesitate to Favorite/Follow!

Or if you just want to read it, then that's alright, too!

Thank you!

- Parahdoks

**Chapter VI : Taste of Fun**

* * *

~18:00 PM - Shian Imperial City Palace

* * *

Otonashi and Naoi walk out of Royal Advisor's office, Otonashi looking down in slight disappointment. Naoi behind him, holding his hand over Otonashi's right shoulder. Yuri, Yui, and Hinata all smiled, until they noticed the disappointed faces. With a hint of concern in her voice, Yuri begins speaking, addressing their worried looks.

Yuri: **"What happened? Why do you guys look so depressed?"**

Otonashi: **"I... I can't remember anything..."**

Yuri: **"What?! You can't be serious!"** (To Naoi) **"Your powers must be messed up or something!"**

Naoi: (Arguing back) **"Hey! If you want me to prove to you that my powers are one-hundred percent functional, I can always just convince you to go jump in a tub of purple dye!"**

Yuri balls her fists by her side, annoyed and angry.

Naoi: **"Don't doubt my powers. The only explanation I have to this is that his memories are gone"**

Hinata: **"But how is that possible? Everything he's experienced has been real... So how are those memories not even in his head?"**

Naoi: **"How exactly did you guys find him?"**

Yuri: **"Yusa found him in the middle of a field"**

Naoi: **"That doesn't really tell me much"** (Pausing)** "Well, we all had our memories when we got here... But he doesn't. He lost his memories for the first time when he appeared in that other afterlife... But now... They're just gone... It's like he isn't even Otonashi..."**

Hinata: (Interjecting) **"No! ****_That_**** is Otonashi... For sure! I know it's him!"**

Yuri: **"So maybe something happened before he got here"**

Yui: **"Maybe someone smacked the crap out of him or hit him with a bat or something before he was obliterated!"**

Hinata: (Retorting humorously) **"No! You don't lose memory from getting hit in the head in any afterlife world, stupid!"**

Yuri: **"Maybe... Maybe he wasn't obliterated like us..."**

Everyone gives off a confused look, directing their attention towards Yuri.

Yuri: **"Well, think about it. Otonashi and Kanade were the last ones in that world out of all of us. So something MUST have happened between them. Perhaps they fell in love, but she ended up disappearing. That would explain why Otonashi was a little infatuated by her when he saw a picture of her"**

Otonashi's face began to burn bright red, abashed. He held up his hands and waved them to throw the attention away.

Otonashi: **"Hey now! It's nothing like that!"**

Yuri: (Ignoring Otonashi) **"So since he recognized her name when I first said it to him, he obviously has remnants of his own memories... If a good four years already passed... That could mean that he forced himself out of that world without properly finding peace..."**

Naoi: **"So you're saying that he grew tired of living in a world of eternal loneliness"**

Otonashi: **"That's... An interesting conclusion. It sounds depressing..." **(Sarcastic) **"Maybe it was good my memories were wiped?"**

As Otonashi finished talking, a small tremor rocked the floor beneath their feet. The lights flickered before completely shutting off. Lights from the mosaic glass above light up the room from the blue sky above the city.

Yui: (Frightened) **"Ah! What was that?!"**

Naoi: **"The lights are going out"**

Yuri: **"Wait! Guys!"** (Silent pause) **"Do you guys hear that?!"**

Multiple muffled gunshots are heard from outside through the deep silence, followed by a group of people yelling out orders. Everyone suddenly begins running to the entrance of the palace, through the great hall.

Naoi: **"Someone must be tampering with the electrical grid!"**

Yuri: **"Let's go!"**

Otonashi: (Running) **"What's going on?!"**

Naoi: (Running) **"We're under attack!"**

As they rush outside, Yuri slams her shoulder through the giant, wooden doors of the palace entrance, immediately withdrawing her M92 pistol. As the doors wing open, she sweeps the entre open area with her sights, aiming her weapon.

Yuri: **"All clear!"**

A loud-speaker comes on throughout the entire city. A male voice comes across, advising everyone.

**"All royal guard personnel, scramble. All royal guard personnel, scramble. This is the emergency broadcasting system. We are under attack. All residents of Shian Imperial City, seek shelter immediately"**

Naoi reaches from his pockets inside of his dark coat, pulling out a small radio. He puts it up to his face and begins to speak.

Naoi: (Into the radio) **"Hey, this Royal Advisor Naoi, what the hell is going on?! Where is this attack happening?"**

A panicked voice suddenly transmits over the radio in reply to Naoi, **"Sir, we neutralized all enemies who attacked the grid. Most power is cut off from the city, the enemies are coming from the southeast and northeast corners of the city. All seven enemies who took out one of the power grids have all been incapacitated and have been taken into custody. The front lines have already been established, and they've already began engaging in hostile fire with us"**

Yuri quickly snatches the radio from Naoi, quickly speaking into it.

Yuri: (Into the radio) **"This is Colonel Nakamura. I need all of you to listen closely. Make sure you relay this message to four of the following guard battalion commanders! Major Kazuki, establish a sector in the Northern portion of the city. Lieutenant Colonel Maura, take the Southern sector. Captain Miso, take the West, and Captain Maruk, take the East. Put a strong defense on the sectors with the most threats"**

Individuals on the radio could be heard in response to Yuri, **"Right!"**

Another voice follows on, **"Putting up a full three-hundred and sixty degree defense around the inner perimeters of the city!"**

A guard suddenly comes from behind, requesting Yuri's attention. It was Captain Nobu, the lead palace guard.

Nobu: **"Colonel Nakamura! I need your permission to send my unit to the southern sector where the main gates are. They're suffering some heavy blows!"**

Yuri: **"No, don't! I need you guys to keep guarding the palace. It has way too much valuable stuff to risk leaving alone. I will take my personal group with me"**

Nobu: **"But, ma'am... My squad of royal guards are the most able and well-trained group in this city... I don't mean to boast, but the front gates..."**

Yuri: **"Which is why I need you guys to stay here. On the chance something happens, you guys need to be here to defend the palace. It's far too valuable to allow in enemies"**

Nobu: (Submitting to the orders, slightly unhappy) **"Understood... We will keep eyes on the palace"**

Yuri: (Trying to sympathize) **"Look, I understand you guys want to see the action, and that you are all experienced and have the best training... But you guys need to understand that this palace is something that needs the best defenses this world can offer. You guys need to be here"**

Nobu: **"I understand. We will focus on defending this place, if it kills us"**

Yuri: (Smiling) **"Thanks, Captain. I will commend you all for your willfulness to fight"**

Yuri quickly runs towards the main road that leads to the front gate.

Otonashi: **"Hey, wait, Yuri!"**

Yuri: **"We need to go!"**

Otonashi, Yui, and Hinata quickly dash over to the front gates along with Yuri. Gunfire and rockets could be heard from afar on the front lines near the front perimeter of the city. As they pass a multitude of buildings a small question seemed to linger in Otonashi's mind.

Otonashi: (Running; panting) **"What are we doing?!"**

Yuri: **"I need to get to the Taurus Victory!"**

Hinata: (Worried) **"Wait, only you?!"**

Yuri: **"Who else, dumbass?!"**

Hinata: (Sarcastic) **"Uh... How about a second person?! You need two people to operate it!"**

Yuri: **"Who do you think was the first person to ever use it?! Chaa has run me through so many courses with Taurus Victory that I've gotten every single lever, every gauge, all weapon controls, and of course driving a manual deisel engine, all-terrain vehicle"**

They continued running. Hinata and Yui both looked at each, exchanging worried looks.

Otonashi: **"Why don't I come, too?"**

Yuri: **"No! I will be the only one operating the vehicle!"**

The entire group finally comes up to the front gates, the entire entrance lined with soldiers. All of them ready for battle. They stop in front of an armored soldier with trimmed armor and a rank with two golden stars set above a pair of horizontal, golden bars.

Yuri: **"Lieutenant Colonel Maura!"**

LtCol Maura: **"Colonel Nakamura!"**

Yuri: **"How are you guys holding up?"**

LtCol Maura: **"The front lines are about half a kilometer out the gates. They're pretty strong. We're holding out, but we may need some reinforcements"**

Yuri: **"I got this. Don't call for reinforcements..."**

Yuri runs past the gates towards the parked all-terrain vehicle named Taurus Victory. As Yuri got close to it, Hinata quickly ran up close behind her, waving a ring of keys in the air.

Hinata: (Yelling) **"Yuri! You might need these!"**

Yuri turns around, seeing Hinata quickly wind up a small toss, swinging his arms forward, the keys slip through the air. Yuri quickly makes a grab for them. As she grips them, she quickly runs back towards the vehicle and presses a button on the key (the keyfob). The rear doors suddenly unlatch, opening up slowly. Yuri quickly jumps inside, running towards the front panel. She sits down in the drivers seat, then slams her foot into the clutch. She puts the key into the ignition and quickly turns it. She presses a few buttons on the dashboard. The rear doors automatically begin closing. As she quickly reverses the vehicle, she begins pressing a series of buttons. A joystick suddenly pops up from the dashboard and a few buttons come up as well. A targeting system suddenly lights up green on the plexi-glass windshield, despite having a few spots where there were bullet impacts.

She finishes backing out, twisting the steering wheel in another direction, towards the front lines. She quickly slams the clutch with her left foot, aiming her vehicle towards the front lines half a kilometer ahead. She quickly pushes the gear shift knob into the first gear, then quickly guns the acceleration. The vehicle suddenly accelerates forward, the treads digging into the dirt as the tires spin. Yuri quickly begins going through the gears, going faster towards the battlefield. Quickly she presses another group of buttons. Suddenly, a violent turbulence ensues within the Taurus Victor. From the sides, automated gatling miniguns rise from a pair of wings that rotate upward like wings. The suspension of the vehicle suddenly rises. The middle axis wheels also rise with the main chassi of the vehicle, folding outward and up onto the walls of the exterior. From beneath the large vehicle, a pair of rocket launchers suddenly swing outward, replacing where the middle axis wheels were. The Taurus Victory was now a fully-functioning war machine.

Yuri: (Ready to rock; determined to fight) **"Alright, you bastards! Let's see how many bodies I can rack with this badass hunk of steel!"**

Yuri stops the vehicle for a moment, giving some time for the vehicle's weapon systems to start up. The intercom speakers begin sounding, **"Taurus Victory initiating weapons-free mode. Be advised, this mode is not supported by the autopilot function. Do you still want to continue?"**

Yuri: (Speaking to the computer) **"Yes! Of course!"**

**"Autopilot mode disabled. Weapon system computers activating. Running diagnostics for Minigun Cannons one and two. Diagnostics complete, zero errors found. Continuing safety diagnostics; Exterior armor integrity, 92 percent. Electrical systems integrity, 100 percent. Vehicle suspension integrity, 74 percent. Weapon systems integrity 85 percent. Fuel status, tank is 60 percent full. Setting suspension for two individuals"**

Yuri looks at the computer, slightly insulted.

Yuri: **"Two people?! I'm not THAT fat, am I?"**

Yuri looks around, then behind her. She jumps up in her seat, startled to see her friend Otonashi sitting in a seat behind her. He smiles at her as she gives him an angry look. She facepalms herself, slightly frustrated.

Yuri: **"What the hell do you think you're doing?"**

Otonashi: **"I'm not going to let you go out alone. It's way too dangerous!"**

Yuri: **"Whatever! Just don't do anything stupid!"**

Otonashi stands up, advancing to the seat next to Yuri.

Yuri: **"Just push the buttons that I tell you to push, okay?!"**

Otonashi: **"Okay. Just tell me what you need"**

Yuri: (Solemn) **"You shouldn't of been here in the first place..."**

Yuri looks down at her lap. Her eyes looking down also. Otonashi looks at her, realizing somethign was bothering her.

Otonashi: (Putting a hand on her shoulders) **"Are you okay?"**

Yuri looks up at Otonashi. She smiles, nods, and then looks forward towards the flashing lights of gunfire and the dust that was kicking up.

Yuri: **"We'll talk about it later"** (Pauses; yells) **"Let's go!"**

Yuri quickly slams on the gas. Taurus Victory accelerates forward very quickly, a much faster speed than what was used when they were traveling to the city. Otonashi is pushed into his own seat, trying to bear the fast acceleration. The engine gives off a loud and low diesel-engine scream, all cylinders pounding.

Otonashi: (Yelling)** "Holy shit!"**

Rounds begin pelting over the front plexi-glass windshield Yuri suddenly takes control over the weapons system controls. As she has her hands on the steering wheel with her right hand, she takes a lever on the dash board with her left hand. The green targeting display on the windshield begins showing a dot for all weapons aiming ahead. She makes adjustments as she drove into the fray, aiming the weapons simultaneously. Otonashi watches as her concentration, despite being in a scary environment, was amongst one he has never seen.

Yuri: (To the computer) **"Taurus Victory, ready rocket pod one!"**

**"Rocket pod one is ready"**

Yuri smashes a button to her left, next to the joystick. From the left, a loud hissing sound ensues. Otonashi looks ahead, seeing a stream of smoke speed forward. An explosion rips through a squad of enemy troops ahead bodies fly in all directions from the explosion. Yuri suddenly takes control of the gatling miniguns on the side of the Taurus Victory, still speeding forward. As she sped forward, she eyed a single enemy, directly ahead. He wore a black samurai outfit with woven leather armor and metal plates over his chest, arms, and legs.

Yuri speeds forward. The singular enemy troop looks into the plexi-glass into Yuri's eyes. He attempts to aim his rifle, shaking in fear, firing a few rounds. The bullets smack the plexi-glass with no avail, just barely cracking it. A noticeable crushing sound could be heard from below, as Yuri crushes the enemy troop into the ground with the massive tires.

Otonashi: (Feeling bad) **"Oh man... That... That's just brutal"**

Yuri: (Laughing) **"I know, it's awesome, isn't it?!"**

Otonashi: (Glaring eyes at Yuri) **"That's not what I meant..."**

Yuri suddenly brakes hard, twisting the steering wheel right. Taurus Victory begins drifting, the vehicle twisting to the right. Otonashi gives a loud yell, fearful of his own life, gripping onto his seat like a vice.

Otonashi: (Prolongued yell) **"Holllly Shiiiit!"**

Yuri: **"Taurus Victory, set auto-targeting to enemy troops!"**

Yuri squeals the tires once more, the gatling miniguns roaring with hundreds of rounds entering the battlefield, blasting the enemy forces with no mercy. Bullets rip through the metal and leather armors of the enemy.

Enemy troops begin yelling in terror, shooting at the Taurus Victory with no progress being made. Allied troops begin rallying behind the large vehicle, firing their weapons at the enemy. Yuri suddenly sees an enemy wielding a rocket launcher ahead. The Taurus Victory begins taking aim with its gatling miniguns. Yuri taps the trigger button. Nothing happens.

Yuri: (Angry, concernced, and surprised) **"WHAT?! It's not working?!"**

**"Alert, both gatling miniguns one and two are down"**

Yuri: **"Dammit!"**

Yuri looks ahead. The enemy troop with the rocket launcher takes aim and suddenly fires. Yuri quickly tries spinning around, hoping for the rocket only to hit the side, rather than the plexi-glass. Otonashi puts his hands over his face, yelling.

Otonashi: **"It's going to hit us!"**

Yuri: **"No shit, ya think?!"**

She manages to spin the entire vehicle right in a forty-five degree angle. The rocket smashes into the left side of the vehicle, demolishing both the gatling gun and the rocket launcher on the left side of the Taurus Victory.

**"Alert, Taurus Victory, left side external armor's integrity sustaining massive damage. Integrity has fallen to 32 percent. Detecting shrapnel within both left tires. Pressure is decreasing at a fast rate"**

Yuri: (Yelling) **"Gah! Dammit!"**

Otonashi: **"We have to do something!"**

The elevation on the left side of the vehicle suddenly begins dropping slowly. Otonashi feels himself being pulled to his left from his seat as the left side dropped. Yuri attempts to move the vehicle further ahead, but notices a slightly sluggish movement. Another large explosion smashes into the left side of the vehicle. The left wall in the interior suddenly is crushed inward. Otonashi jumps to the right next to Yuri.

**"Left exterior armor integrity is at 4 percent. Both left side tires have lost 85 percent air pressure. Taurus Victory is immobilized"**

Yuri: **"No! This can't happen!"**

**"Self-destruct sequence has been automatically activated. All weapons compartments have been opened. Evacuate Taurus Victory. One minute until obliteration"**

Yuri slams her fist onto the controls. Glass cracks under her fist, giving a small cut. Blood begins seeping into the glass. Otonashi looks at her, also slightly depressed. Compartments inside begin opening up. Yuri keeps her sights down at her lap, disappointed. Otonashi looks all around. Rifles, pistols, and lightweight machine guns were seen in compartments all over. Quickly, he makes a grab for a pistol that appeared right below him, a Glock 17 9mm handgun, then an AR-15 rifle that sat in an overhead compartment. He quickly stands up and grabs Yuri by her shoulders. He shoves the rifle into her arms, practically forcing her to stand, implying that they should leave quickly. She looks up at him and gives an angry look. The diesel engine suddenly cuts off. The computers and lights suddenly cut off, leaving a digital counter on the heads up display on the plexy-glass windshield. The interior of Taurus Victory is dark. The light from outside illuminates the inside with a dark atmosphere. It became quiet. Gunfire was still ripping outside. Few rounds pelting the Taurus Victory on the outside. Otonashi begins to shiver, but overcomes his slight fear.

Otonashi: **"We need to go!"**

Yuri: **"I won't let Taurus Victory die..."**

Otonashi: **"Yuri! Don't be stupid! We'll die if we don't leave!"**

Yuri: **"I can override the self-destruct sequence!"**

**"****_Self-destruct sequence in thirty seconds"_**

Yuri stares at Otonashi, her angry look turning into a confused and slightly depressed look, obviously sad about losing a prized asset. Otonashi forces her up. His forcefulness suddenly puts a sense of inhibition back into her mind. She goes through the movements with Otonashi. He shoves her towards the rear of the cabin. She holds onto the weapon he gave her. He releases the latch that held the rear door closed, then shoves his shoulders through it. The door budges open quickly. They both hop out into the battlefield. Otonashi grabs her arm and rushes her away from the Taurus Victory. Enemy troops begin advancing towards the immobile vehicle, almost as if they were excited. Otonashi continues running, and pulling Yuri along with him. Bullets whiz past his head, sending shivers down his body. Yuri looks back at Taurus Victory as it was being surrounded by enemies. Otonashi turns around, firing back with his pistol.

Otonashi realizes that it's been long over thirty seconds since the self-destruct sequence was to be activated. He dives down to the ground, behind a dirt mound, also focing Yuri to do so. He covers her body with his and holds their position. He waits. They both wait. Seconds pass... Nothing happens. Yuri lays there, staring into Otonashi's face as he covered her with his body. They both were staring into each others' eyes. Otonashi's face began turning red, realizing that he was exposing a little indecency with the way he was covering her body.

Yuri: **"Umm... Otonashi"**

Otonashi: (Bashful) **"Erm... This is... A little awkwa-.."**

Suddenly, a bright flash disperses from an area behind them. A loud explosion smashes through the air, tossing both of them back violently. The enemies within the area are knocked into oblivion, bodies nearby are ripped to shreds by shrapnel from the Taurus Victory. Otonashi and Yuri both give off a loud yell, tossed about ten meters back, their bodies rolling to a stop.

As Otonashi began regaining consciousness from his minute-long blackout, he tries sitting up, disoriented. From behind, he sees allied troops rushing through the gates, letting out loud battlecries, holding up their weapons. From a distance ahead, where enemy troops were, he hears the sound of low hums. The hums grow louder. From the slightly thick fog, he sees a shape of an object take form in the sky behind the enemies.

Otonashi: (Slightly disoriented) **"Airplanes...?**"

He looks to his far right, after hearing the sound of a small whine. Yuri laid barely unconscious, the weapon she was holding no longer in her hands. He looks ahead of her, an enemy troop with black-colored leather and metal armor pulled the charging handle of the weapon back, then releases it. He then aims it at Yuri. Otonashi quickly realized she was in danger, pulling his pistol out.

Otonashi: (Yelling) **"Yuri! No!"**

He aims the weapon at the enemy troop. The enemy looks at Otonashi, realizing he was also there. The enemy quickly aims his weapon at Otonashi. In panic, Otonashi fires his weapon, hitting the enemy soldier in the chest. With pain coursing through his body, the enemy troop dischargest his weapon as well, accidentally squeezing the trigger. A bullet flies out towards Otonashi. Not realizing what would happen next...

* * *

~And then... Nothing...~


	7. Chapter VII : Family Reunion

**Chapter VII : Family Reunion**

* * *

His burghundy eyes bolt open, looking straight ahead at the ceiling, his pupils shaking. Otonashi's body laid in temporary paralisis from his sudden awakening from slumber in a dark room. The sound of his breathing was the only thing heard through the silence. He quickly sat up, recovering from his sleep paralisis, turning his head all over to get a view of where he was at. Though his eyes were already accustomed to the dark, nothing near seemed familiar to him. The room was empty aside from the bed he laid in. The windows were covered, and the door was cracked open, with minimal light shining through it.

~**_Where am I?_**

He lifts his covers from over him and tosses them to the side, then sits up. He looks around more, but doesn't see anything else.

~**_What happened to me?_**

Suddenly, Otonashi recalls events that were recent to him in short flashes of memory, remembering a blonde-haired boy, his friends in the purgatory world, a beautiful city, Yuri, and random, but memorable things. As he snaps out of his flashback, thinking nothing of it, barely remembering anything completely.

Otonashi: **"Wait a minute! I'm... I'm still here..."** (Pausing; suddenly growing angry) **"That bastard! How could I be so stupid to trust that bastard with such a program?! I should have destroyed it... I should have just removed that thing from this world... I'm so stupid!"**

He quickly jumps from the bed to his feet. He looks down, noticing he was shirtless and wearing his black school slacks.

Otonashi: **"What the hell happened to my shirt?"**

Looking around again, he notices a white piece of clothing laying down by his bare feet. Confused, he bends down to pick it up, noticing it was a balled up, white dress shirt... It was his.

He wrung it out and looked at it, noticing on the chest area and upper back area were covered in a dark stain.

Otonashi: **"Wait a minute... Was I... Shot?!"**

He drops the shirt, trying his best to recall recent events. Small portions of memory flash in his head. A large explosion... Then he sees a mental image of Yuri laying down, unconscious...

~**_Yuri!_**

Without a care of indecency in his mind, he quickly makes his way to the door of the empty room and swings it open, exposing himself to a lit hallway with a cold, white-tiled floor. He looks to his right; the hallway leading to an emergency exit door with an 'EXIT' sign hanging overhead. As he began turning right, he suddenly trips over the leg of a chair, falling flat on the cold floor. He gives a heavy grunt as the wind is knocked from his lungs. As he pushes himself up from off of the ground, he looks up and to his left to see who was sitting in the chair. His heart skips once, and his chest tightens up. His mind even stutters.

~**_No... No way... It can't be..._**

He flinches back in disbelief, hittign his back towards the opposite side of the hallway, across from a girl who slept in a chair outside of the room he was in. The girl had long, purple hair with a yellowish-green bow over her right ear. A familiar class uniform that only he could remember, a white top with a decorative, red patch on her shoulders, and a blue skirt with long, black stockings.

There she was, her body slouched in her chair, sleeping deeply.

Otonashi: (In disbelief; murmuring to himself) **"Oh my god... There's no way... I- I don't believe it..."**

He stands up with his back still against the wall, drop of sweat forming on the left side of his head.

Otonashi: (Thinking out loud) **"It's... Yuri!"**

Yuri's eyes suddenly began cracking open slowly. She put her hands on her seat, supporting herself back from her slouching. She rubbed her eyes and spoke in a tired voice.

Yuri: (Tired) **"Oh, Otonashi... You're up... How do you feel?"**

Otonashi: (Stuttering) **"W-...What?"**

Otonashi was dumbstruck, having no idea what to say. His bare back still backed onto the wall, still unsure what to think, let alone say.

Otonashi: (Dumbstruck) **"Y- Yuri... It's... Is it really you?"**

Yuri: (Gaining full consciousness from her sleep) **"What are you babbling about? And where is your shirt?!"**

Otonashi: **"Wait, what?"**

Yuri looks at Otonashi, confused.

Yuri: **"What's wrong with you?"**

Otonashi just stands there, looking at Yuri in shock. She looks up at him. Her confused look suddenly changes. Her mouth opens slightly, in an attempt to speak.

Yuri: **"Wait..."** (Pauses) **"Otonashi..."**

He doesn't speak.

Yuri: **"Otonashi..."**

Otonashi: **"Y- Yes... Yuri?"**

Yuri: (Quiet) **"Do... Do you remember me?"**

Otonashi nods, his eyes growing slightly. Yuri doesn't speak. The hall becomes silent.

In a single instant, emotions suddenly overflow into Otonashi's heart. Quickly, he advances towards Yuri and embraces her. Her eyes grow wide and her cheeks suddenly turn a multiple shades of red. With Otonashi holding her so tightly, her cheek was buried into his bare chest. Yuri lets out a silent whine.

Yuri: (Bashful) **"O-...Otonashi... W-...What the hell are you doing?!"**

Otonashi: (Overjoyed) **"Yuri! I can't believe it's you! This... This can't be real!"**

Yuri suddenly puts her arms in-between her body and his, putting her hands on his abdomen and shoving him away.

Yuri: **"Why are you holding me without a shirt on?! What are you trying to do?! Molest me?!"**

Otonashi looks at his own body.

Otonashi: **"Oh... Sorry about that..."** (Smiling) **"But... I'm just so happy! I haven't seen you in years!"**

Yuri: **"Wait... In years? But... You were just..."**

Otonashi gives off an odd look to Yuri.

Otonashi: **"What's wrong?"**

* * *

~Moments later, 04:00 AM~

* * *

Within the Shian Royal Palace, Otonashi entered a dining room, wearing a torn, white dress shirt with his dried blood.

Yuri: **"That's some nice attire you got on"**

Otonashi: **"It's the only thing I could find!"**

Otonashi sat down at a small, circular table, across from Yuri. Yuri picked up a mug of hot coffee, sipping it carefully.

Otonashi: **"So... I've been here for a week already?"**

Yuri: **"Well, you've been dead for like ninety percent for the time, so... Yeah"**

Otonashi: **"I just... I can't believe this. So I had no memory of anything when I got here?"**

Yuri: **"At first, I thought you went full retard on me, but then I realized that you have this history of losing your memory when transitioning into different... Erm... Worlds"**

Otonashi: **"So where am I now?"**

Yuri: **"You're in the afterlife"** (Reiterating herself) **"The ****_REAL_**** afterlife. This is where most souls go when they die"**

Otonashi: **"So... There isn't a god? Just a world full of ghosts?"**

Yuri: **"I don't know... We're still here for a reason I guess. I won't say yes or no about that. It's something we'll have to figure out on our own someday"**

Yuri takes another sip of her hot beverage.

Otonashi: **"So let me summarize this story in my head... When I ****_first_**** got here, I had absolutely no memory of anything that happened in that afterlife school"**

Yuri: **"Right"**

Otonashi: **"I went on a mission with all to look for Naoi, so he could give me back my memories. My memories were nowhere to be found, and a huge battle took place in this city, then I got shot in the chest"**

Yuri: **"That's right"**

Otonashi begins smiling, happy that he was literally face to face with a friend that his current consciousness had not seen in years.

Otonashi: **"You know, I had a dream while I was asleep. I dreamt that I was in a field. I saw some flash of light... After that, I remember seeing you in the field, unconscious. And then after that... I saw a group of planes in the sky... And then someone tried to kill you... And after that...-"**

Yuri: (Interrupting) **"You were shot"** (Pausing) **"That really happened. The airplanes were other Afterlife Battle Front members. They resolved the battle by eliminating all the enemies on the field"** (Pausing) **"So you do have little memory of what happened. So you dying must have had some sort of resetting effect on your memories. I'll definitely have to research this"**

Otonashi: (Changing subject slightly) **"So... What about everyone else? Are they also here?"**

Yuri: **"Everyone's here. GlDeMo, The Guild, all the immediate members you knew... Everyone"**

Otonashi: (His mind clicking; gasps) **"Wait! What about... ****_Her_****?"**

Yuri pauses, looking over at a large door in the room to the right.

Yuri: (Reverting the subject) **"So..."** (Pausing) **"What happened between you both?"**

Otonashi: **"I..."** (Looking down in disappointment) **"I... I've been wanting to forget about it... For quite some time now"**

Yuri looks down at her lap, fidgeting with her fingers.

Yuri: (Feeling sorry for asking) **"I didn't know that it bothered you that much... She never told me, so I was just wondering if you could tell me is all, but you don't have to"**

Otonashi looks at her, waving his hands to reassure her that she shouldn't feel sorry.

Otonashi: **"No, no... It's fine... I'll tell you"**

~Otonashi takes a deep breath. As he told his story, Yuri felt a strong feeling of sorrow for Otonashi. His attitude was also not the most positive. Yuri understood finally why Kanade was reluctant to telling the story to anyone, or to talk about why Otonashi was not with her when they both disappeared~

Yuri: **"Oh my god, Otonashi... I'm...-"**

Otonashi: (Interrupting) **"No... Don't worry about it. I'm here now, with you guys"**

Both Yuri and Otonashi smile.

Otonashi: **"So, trying to keep on a more positive track, where is everyone else? I'd love to see them"**

Yuri: **"Do you know what time it is?"** (Chuckling;calm) **"Everyone is still sleeping, stupid"**

Otonashi: **"Oh! I almost forgot! Were you waiting for me to wake up?"**

Yuri: **"Wait, what do you mean?"**

Otonashi: **"Well, you were sitting in a chair, sleeping, outside of my room. Were you watching over me while I was unconscious?"**

Yuri: (Face turning pink; trying to play it off) **"Hey! I was making sure that you would be okay when you woke up! You know this world is different than that afterlife school!"**

Otonashi: (Grinning evily) **"Riiiiight"**

Yuri: **"Don't make me slap the shit out of you!"**

Otonashi laughs heartily. Yuri in a humorous frustration takes her mug of coffee and chugs the hot liquid down. Otonashi tries stopping her by holding out his hand, but was too late.

Otonashi: **"Hey! That' hot! You're gonna burn yourself!"**

Yuri continued, hot tears running down her cheeks from the extreme heat of the coffee. She slams the mug down, covering her mouth.

Yuri: **"God dammit! That's hot!"**

Otonashi: **"I tried to tell you..."**

Otonashi chuckles at Yuri's humorous misfortune.

Otonashi: **"We should quiet down, too, before someone wakes up"**

As Yuri began speaking, her voice, though still comprehensible, was slightly impaired by her fanning her tongue from the heat of her hot beverage.

Yuri: (Fanning her wide-open mouth) **"Oh, goh'nt worry ahout hat! Erry'one sweeps uh'stairs"**

_(Don't worry about that! Everyone sleeps upstairs)_

Otonashi: **"Speaking of which... Where exactly are we?"**

Yuri: **"We're in the Imperial Shian City. To be more exact, we're in the Shian Palace"**

Otonashi: (Surprised) **"Wait, what?!"**

Yuri: **"Oh yeah... I forgot... You don't remember anything about last week"**

Otonashi: **"So I take it you guys have good ties with these people? Is the King of this place nice? Or is it a queen?"**

Yuri: (Trying to beat around the bush) **"Actually, it's a Vicereine... You actually know her... Um..."**

Otonashi: (Confused) **"So who is it?"**

Yuri: **"Umm... Yeah... It's Kanade"**

Otonashi's heart skips. He stands up in surprise. His mind rushing him, speaking quickly, his words suddenly jumbling up.

Otonashi: (Speaking way fast and loud) **"Wait, she's here?! Wait, hold on, what?!"**

Yuri: **"Okay, NOW ****_you're_**** being a little loud"**

Otonashi: **"I... I don't know what to say about this..."**

Otonashi's legs become weak at the idea of his _once_ true love was in the same building, and was a leader of an entire colony.

Yuri: **"How about just talking to her?"**

Otonashi: **"I... I want to..."** (Pausing) **"But how?"**

Yuri: (Confused) **"What do you mean how? It's not that hard..."**

Otonashi: **"Doesn't she have a shit ton of guards around her all the time?"**

Yuri: **"Not really. She has her guard skills. She just kills anyone that makes any hostile moves on her"**

Otonashi: **"I see... But wait, what about me? Has she said anything about me that, well, you know... Maybe she was mad or something?"**

Yuri: **"Okay, now you're just making up stuff. Why are you so concerned about talking to her?"**

Otonashi looks down at his lap in dismay.

Otonashi: **"Well... Think about it... She's a Vicereine. I'm just some commonboy. How can someone like me ever talk to her?"**

Yuri: (Chuckling) **"You're so modest, Otonashi. Don't be so hard on yourself. She'd be lucky to have someone like you!"**

Otonashi's cheeks turn a slight pink.

Otonashi: (Smiling) **"Wow... Thanks, Yuri"**

Yuri's face also colors a light shade of red.

Yuri: (Withdrawing a possible flirty-statement) **"Erm... I mean, I'm not trying to say that I'm jealous or anything... I'm saying that..."**

A small silence thickens between them. They both look at each other's eyes, then quickly turn away from each other, avoiding an awkward moment as their cheeks blush a brighter pink.

Yuri: (Murmuring) **"...Nevermind"**

A door suddenly begins to open nearby to Otonashi's left. Both Yuri and Otonashi are caught by surprise a little bit. Small and slow footsteps are heard passing through the door. Otonashi's eyes widen, he inhales deeply, trying to contain his emotion.

Otonashi: (Murmuring to himself) **"Oh my god... It's..."**

The door opens all the way, and from the other room, a short, pale-white skinned girl revealed herself; her platinum-white hair flowing all the way down to her back, and wearing a white nightgown that covered from her upper body, spaghetti straps over her shoulders, and the long gown leading down to her ankles. Her eyes were half-closed, still trying to awaken.

Otonashi stood, his eyes focused on Kanade, in slight shock.

Otonashi: **"K-...Kanade"**

Kanade rubbed her eyes, yawning. As her hands came down, her eyes opened fully, seeing Otonashi standing across the room, obviously in shock.

Kanade: (Calm; monotonous) **"Good morning, Yuri and Yuzuru"**

Otonashi's nerves were calmed slightly by her calm voice.

Yuri: **"Oh, good morning, Kanade"**

Kanade: **"I see you're up now, Yuzuru"**

Otonashi tries speaking, trying to search his mind to find the words to say to the girl he once loved and had not seen in years.

Kanade: **"Are you alright, Yuzuru?"**

Yuri looks at the both of them, smiling lightly. She stands up, holding her mug of coffee, then walks towards the door Kanade stood in front of. Kanade moves out of Yuri's way.

Kanade: **"Where are you headed to, Yuri?"**

Yuri: (Smiling) **"Oh, I'll leave you two to catch up. I'll close the door behind me"**

Kanade watches Yuri walk past her, closing the door behind her as Yuri walked out. Kanade turned back towards Otonashi. Otonashi put his hands in his pockets, looking down by his side, his cheeks turning a light shade of red. Kanade walks slowly over to the table and pulls a chair out, then sits in it.

Kanade: (Offering Otonashi a seat with her hand) **"Please, Yuzuru, sit down"**

Otonashi nods, slowly going back to his seat.

Otonashi: **"O-Okay..."**

Otonashi looks down by his side, trying not to make eye-contact with her. Kanade stares intently at Otonashi.

Kanade: **"So you have your memories back"**

Otonashi: **"I do..."**

Kanade: **"I see. It's good that you remember everything. And... I'm sure you remember the events leading to me passing over"**

Otonashi's heart skips once, his eyes suddenly catching hers.

Kanade: **"Yuzuru... I..."**

Otonashi: (Interrupting) **"Don't apologize... I can't be mad... I'm not mad. I never was"**

Kanade: **"You don't understand, Yuzuru. The day I appeared in this world, I've felt this overwhelming sensation. I've never been able to understand what it was, until the first time I thought about my final moment in the other world"**

Otonashi: (Sorrowful;murmuring) **"Kanade..."**

Kanade: **"The last memory I had of you... Was something I've wanted to forget for some time now. I felt selfish. Knowing that in life, your death brought me the gift of life, and all I had to repay you... Was a devistating goodbye. And..."**

Kanade looked down at her lap with heavy remorse, her eyes leering slightly, but keeping a similar monotonous stare that she usually does.

Kanade: **"I can't even think of the happiness you gave me. I don't know what to think about it anymore. I don't even think I have the ability to accept your forgiveness, that is if you were to even offer it"**

Otonashi: **"But you did what you knew was right..."**

Kanade: (Looking up, shooting his comment down) **"No. I ended up disappearing on behalf of what that place was intended, not what was morally right"**

Otonashi tries to reply, opening his mouth, but unable to find the words that could possibly make her feel forgiven.

Kanade: **"I could have stayed if I really wanted. But I was so selfish, wishing to jump into a new life with this brand new outlook"**

Otonashi looks at Kanade. Knowing how she felt, even though she had that emotionless stare and tone.

Otonashi: **"I was the idiot, not you"**

She looks up at him.

Otonashi: **"I shouldn't of told you all of that. I should have just kept it in my head instead of admitting it to you. If I hadn't of done any of that, both of us wouldn't be in the situation we're in now. I was stupid for even pursuing love in a world intended as a transition into another life"**

Kanade: **"Yuzuru, answer me this one question, and be honest"**

Otonashi: **"Anything"**

Kanade: **"Why were you in purgatory for such a lengthy amount of time after I disappeared"** (Asking the question in a statement)

Otonashi's heart skipped, feeling reluctant to answering the question. He knew she asked it, looking for an answer she already knew.

Otonashi: (Finding an excuse) **"I... I just couldn't pass"**

Kanade: **"But why"**

Otonashi as if he were backed into a corner. He stopped, looking away from Kanade, trying to find a plausible excuse, while trying not to lie. A long pause occurs between them both.

Kanade: **"You don't have to even tell me the truth. I just... I wanted you to tell me why"**

Otonashi: **"If you already know, then why burden yourself even more with words that would hurt you more than you're already hurt?"**

Kanade pauses for a moment.

Kanade: **"Because... I feel as if I'm supposed to feel bad"**

Otonashi: **"But why?"**

Kanade: **"Because I feel guilty"**

Otonashi: **"You don't have to. I was never mad in the first place"**

Kanade: **"I understand. But that's not it"**

Otonashi: **"Then what was it?"**

Kanade looked down at her lap, reluctant to facing Otonashi, after he told her his exact feeling so long ago, and knowing that he still feels those same feelings even now, probably more than before.

Otonashi: **"You can tell me you know... I won't be mad... Nothing you say can disappoint me or make me angry"**

Kanade tries opening her mouth, but comes out with a shallow breath.

Kanade: **"Because the feeling of the love you shared with me... Your admittance, your embrace, your emotion towards me... Was ****_not_**** mutual"**

Otonashi's heart sunk slightly, feeling as if he needed her to reiterate what she was saying, feeling that what she said was possibly something else, directing his mind to anything but what exactly she was saying. The only words he could even think of...

Otonashi: **"What do you mean?"**

Kanade: **"Yuzuru..." **(Pausing) **"I'm sorry..."**

Her head looking down to the side. Those two words, 'I'm sorry', were all that was needed for him to lock the idea into his consciousness. Otonashi's heart sunk, knowing exactly what she meant, feeling as if he had been turned down by a long time crush. There was a long silence. Both of them had nothing more to say. Nothing was to be said. Nothing could be said in this moment to lighten the mood. A thousand suns couldn't lighten the mood that suddenly formed between the two. Otonashi sucked in the feeling of rejection, even though he finally knew that this love he had held for this girl, was one-sided. Though it sat in the back of his mind, thinking this entire time, he'd wish _'that someday he would embrace the girl with the golden gaze and the platinum locks'_, even though he was closer to this dream, he couldn't be so much more further from it.

* * *

~Later on that day~

* * *

Hinata looked down at his watch, the time reading 11:00 AM. Him, his wife Yui, Yuri, and Chaa all shared an umbrella-covered, round table outside of a cafe that resided on the side of the main road that was connected (and was fairly close) to the main city gates. Hinata began speaking, feeling a huge amount of sympathy for his close friend.

Hinata: (Sympathetic) **"So he's been sulking all day?"**

Yuri: (Also feeling bad) **"Yeah... Kanade told me everything that happened this morning. I didn't know what to say... I just felt so bad for Otonashi. But I can't be mad at Kanade for telling the truth, let alone about something she can't help but to feel"**

Yui: **"It's so sad though... I just want to hug poor Otonashi..."**

Chaa: **"The boy will be fine. Give 'em a day or two; he'll come to his senses and realize that there are others out there"**

Yuri: **"But weren't you married before you died?"**

Chaa: **"True, but I'm not Otonashi. I'm just thinking about what could be in his best of interests"**

Yuri: **"But think about it. That entire time he was in that afterlife school, he's probably wanted nothing more-"** (Correcting herself)** "No wait, he's probably desired that entire time to just even seeing Kanade... But by her telling him how she felt at the very moment before she disappeared in his own arms... He's probably never felt so much pain in his life than he's feeling now. I don't blame him for being depressed"**

Yui: (Innocent look, leering at Yuri) **"Well... Yuri... Maybe he could use a little, y'know... Some motivation from a certain someone sitting at this table?"**

Yuri's face turns completely red, knowing full well what Yui was playfully hinting. Before being able to interject though, Hinata speaks out loud.

Hinata: (Standing up tall and proud, speaking loudly) **"You're right, Yui! I should give him a little man to man talk! Maybe I can help cheer him up! Even if my buddy was friend-zoned, that still won't stop him from being the man that I know he is!"**

Everyone sitting at the table, including Yuri, who's face also turns back to normal, looks at Hinata with an annoyed look.

Yui: **"I didn't mean you, Hideki..."**

Hinata falls flat on his face humorously, completely embarassed by his sudden outburst. He sits back in his chair quickly, putting his head down in his arms on the table.

Hinata: (Murmuring into his arms) **"Dammit..."**

Yuri: **"Geeze, Hinata, that was embarrassing"**

Chaa: (Referring to Yui) **"The short one right though. Maybe you should talk to him, Yuri"**

Yuri flinches, the tips of her cheeks burning pink once more, abashed.

Yuri: **"W-What do you mean?!"**

Hinata: (Looking up from his arms) **"You know, you do kind of look cute when you're embarassed, Yuri. Maybe he might go for you"**

Suddenly, Hinata is overtaken by a massive barrage of violent punches from both Yuri and Yui, both of them yelling random, profane language, almost incomprehensibly.

Chaa: **"You probably shouldn't say things like that in front of your wife, Hinata"**

Hinata: (Yelling over the barrage of hits, in pain) **"I'm sorry!" **

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

I realize that this chapter may not draw the most positive criticism. It may even draw in a little hostility. But I want to let everyone to know, that there is a method to the madness. I wanted to kind of shade in a spot some more that was really grey in the anime series about Otonashi and Kanade. I'm assuming that all of you have watched Angel Beats!. If not, DO NOT continue reading this note, please! D:

Many people assumed that Otonashi and Kanade had a mutual feeling of love at the end, before the ending happened. I realized that I wanted to kind of wanted to put a curveball into the pitch. There was something I wanted to kind of add into the story to make it interesting. You'll all see later! I can't really explain more.

Like I said, there is a method to my madness.

Thank you guys for reading. And thank you to those who are supporting!

Please comment, and if you like, don't hesitate to Follow/Favorite!

With much love

-Parahdoks


	8. Chapter VIII : Free Falling

**Author'sNote:**

Hey guys, it's me again with another chapter. I apologize for the lengthy time in releasing this chapter! I've been on vacation for the past few weeks, so I haven't really had much time to work on it, sorry! But rest assured, I'm still here. On my off-time, I've had my cell phone with me, documenting ideas that come into my mind randomly that could work for future chapters.

I've been very much aware of the growing number of Favorites, Follows, and comments, and from the bottom of my heart, I thank you all, and I hope those numbers can go higher! Thanks again, everyone!

* * *

**Chapter VIII : Free Falling  
**

* * *

Otonashi laid in his bed, the room clear of any windows or any furniture other than his bed and a door. There, he lied in the dark, in the same place he found himself waking up with his memories. Could there possibly be a pain worse than this? Waiting a number of years just to pass on into a new life, and the entire time spent suffering a seemingly eternal, mental wound. His beloved Kanade and the truth. Everything he could ever hope for, destroyed right before his eyes.

There he lied, staring up at the ceiling, in the dark.

**_I'm a goddamn idiot. Spending all these years wishing for this girl who doesn't even feel the same way I did... Did I read her wrong? Is she mad? No... I'm just going crazy... Stop it, Yuzuru! You're trying to make her look like the bad guy! No one's the bad guy here! Just one lovesick dumbass..._**

Otonashi takes the pillow from beneath his head, smashing it into his face, screaming at the top of his lungs with a loud muffle.

Otonashi: (Muffled yelling) **"FUCK! SOMEONE KILL ME!"**

From the other side of the door, Otonashi can hear the squeaking sound of the doorknob turning slightly, followed by four knocks and a familiar voice.

Yuri: (From outside the door) **"Hey, Otonashi... Are you okay?"**

Otonashi sits up, startled by Yuri. He drops the pillow from his face onto his lap. He looks down, not even bothering to respond to Yuri. His eyes begin to narrow down, depressed.

Yuri: (Knocking four more times) **"Hey! Otonashi, are you here?"**

Yuri turns the doorknob all the way, then slowly pushes the door open. As she begins walking in, she stops completely in her tracks, almost freezing at the startling sight of a broken down boy. Her shoulders begin dropping, as well as her heart, feeling such sympathy for him, that she even felt the harshness of his lost hope. She approached slowly, crossing her arms.

Yuri: (Quiet; sympathizing) **"Hey... Otonashi... You don't have to sit here..."**

Otonashi doesn't look up. Yuri stops, curving her index finger in front of her chin.

Yuri: (Depressed) **"Please... Otonashi... Don't do this... I don't like it"**

Otonashi: (Speaking low, almost incomprehensibly quiet) **"I don't either"**

Carefully, Yuri approaches closer to Otonashi. As she begins reaching her hand out to tap his shoulder, she hesitates, retracting it back. Instead, she turns around, slowly sitting down on the mattress, to Otonashi's right.

Otonashi: (Low and quiet tone) **"Yuri... I have a question. Have you ever had your heart ripped from your chest in front of you?"**

Yuri doesn't say anything for a moment, looking down at her lap, kicking her feet repetitively.

Yuri: (Trying to sympathize) **"You forget, I had three younger siblings. All of their lives were taken right before my own eyes. Of course I know the feeling of my heart being ripped from my chest"**

Otonashi: (Feeling worse) **"Oh of course, how could I forget?"** (Pausing) **"I'm such an idiot, y'know? I can't even take into consideration the things that you went through and making a completely insensitive comment"**

Yuri: **"Don't worry about it. It's history"**

Otonashi doesn't change his position. At the pillow on his lap, he stares. Yuri stares at the wall, still kicking her feet at the air.

Yuri: **"Otonashi... I know it hurts..."**

Otonashi: (Acting like Yuri doesn't know) **"What are you talking about..."**

Yuri: **"Kanade told me everything..."**

Otonashi: **"I see..."**

A silence once again forms between them briefly.

Yuri: **"Does it hurt?"**

Otonashi: **"Is that even a question..."**

Yuri: **"I'm just here to help my friend"**

Otonashi: **"I'll be fine... I just need some time alone..."**

Yuri: **"No... You need someone to help comfort you. I can't leave you here alone"**

Otonashi: (Serious and angry tone) **"Yuri"**

Yuri stops kicking her feet, her eyes staying directed at the wall.

Otonashi: (Angry) **"Why are you insisting? I just want to think to myself"**

Yuri: **"I know you're hurt. You've been in here for the entire day. You can't sit here by yourself the entire time. It's not going to do you any good. All it will do is-..."**

Otonashi: (Interrupting) **"I need to be left alone... Please?"**

Yuri stops, her heart skipped once, sweat forming inside of the clenched fists that rested by her sides on the bed she sat on. A drop of sweat formed from pure anger formed on the side of her head. She began gritting her teeth together, attempting to put aside her pride.

Otonashi's eyes suddenly rose up to the back of Yuri's head, noticing her strong frustration.

Otonashi: (Sarcastic) **"Please, Yuri..."**

Yuri: (Trying really hard to put aside her anger) **"I want to be here for you, Otonashi"**

Otonashi: **"Why. Please tell me, Yuri. All I want to do is be alone"**

Yuri: **"Why? Is this even a question? Why? Really?"**

* * *

~Downstairs in the main living area~

* * *

Yui sat down next to Hinata, cuddling up close to him as he brought his arms behind her, around her body, bringing her in closer. Both of them smiled. Fujimaki stared from across the room, sitting on the other sofa across from them, sneering.

Fujimaki: **"Oh come on, why don't you two get a room"**

Hinata chuckled, shrugging once.

Hinata: **"Sorry, man"**

A brimming smile lightens the entire room from Yuri's face. She puts her arms on his chest, trying to snuggle a bit closer.

Yui: **"This is so sweet!"**

She picks her head up and places a kiss on his right cheek.

Ooyama: **"Geeze... Looking how happy you both seem, I need a girlfriend!"**

Fujimaki: **"No! Ooyama! Not you, too!"**

Ooyama: **"Oh... Sorry about that, man. I mean, I guess if it makes you feel better, I've never really had a girlfriend before..."**

Fujimaki gently places his palm over his forehead.

Fujimaki: **"Man, that's something else... You gotta find someone who's willin' to put out, y'know?"**

Hisako suddenly walks in, carrying her guitar, overhearing Fujimaki's crude and vulgar comment.

Hisako: **"Don't listen to this ass, Ooyama. Fujimaki is just some delinquent. He's mad that he can't find a meaningful relationship with a girl who actually has class"** (Grinning evily at Fujimaki)

Fujimaki: (Laughing) **"Yeah, as if a meaningful relationship meant anything to me. It's like the saying goes... Why buy the cow when you can get the milk for free?"**

Hisako crossed her arms and put her nose up in the air, grunting at Fujimaki's vulgar comment.

Fujimaki: **"Am I right?!"**

Fujimaki looks around at everyone, feeling a slight discomfort from everyone.

Fujimaki: **"Noda, you of all people would understand, right?!"**

Noda looks up at Fujimaki, wiping a cloth on his sharp halberd. In his conflicted mind, he wanted to agree with his close friend, but before he could say anything, he looked over at the darkest corner, where he could see a pair of eyes glaring at him, as if she knew Noda would say something he would regret. A shiver jolted through his spine, looking away from the corner where Shiina stood.

Noda: (Nervous) **"Umm... Eri says that is wrong"**

Fujimaki looks at Noda, confused and in humiliation.

Fujimaki: (Murmuring to himself) **"Goddammit"**

Shiina: (Rolling her eyes) **"This is so stupid..."**

* * *

~In Otonashi's room~

* * *

Yuri, on all fours on Otonashi's bed, her face stricken with wrath and anger, shoving her heated emotions into Otonashi's face, speaking angrily.

Yuri: (Angry) **"Why are you so goddamn dense?! You seriously have the audacity to ask me ****_WHY_**** I should care?! Don't you understand that we all care about you? So what if someone turned you down! Why do you care about it?!"**

Otonashi's annoyance begins boiling over into frustration. Otonashi shuts his eyes and shoves Yuri off, causing her to fall backwards, he back hitting the ground. Otonashi gasps, not realizing what he had just done. Yuri doesn't move. Otonashi also freezes, fearing his violent outburst had just then risked his friendship.

Otonashi: **"...Y-Yuri...?"**

Otonashi carefully crawls over to the edge of his bed, feeling guilty. He sees her, lying on her back, looking to her side, and her hands clasped together over abdomen, in an attempt in keeping her patience.

Yuri: **"I'm fine"**

Otonashi looks down in guilt.

Otonashi: (Sympathetic) **"I'm sorry... I just... I don't know what to do now... For such a long time, I'd sit there and wait for the day I disappeared from that world... I-..."**

Otonashi stops his train of thought, coming to an abrupt and silent halt. Yuri's eyes dart at him, suddenly and oddly calmed by his interesting stoppage.

Otonashi: (Murmuring slowly) **"How... How I disappeared from... there..."**

Yuri sits up, her arms supporting her as she sat up, looking at Otonashi.

Yuri: **"What..."**

Otonashi: (In shock) **"So it wasn't a dream... That son of a-..."**

Yuri: (Interrupting) **"What is it!"**

Otonashi: **"That bastard obliterated me!"**

Yuri raises an eyebrow, confused as to what Otonashi was explaining.

Otonashi: **"What the hell! I don't... I mean I can't..."** (Calming down) **"Is this... a bad thing though?"**

Yuri: **"Otonashi, explain to me what's going on... I'm at a loss for words, but mainly because you're speaking some kind of jibberish to me. Stop rambling like an idiot and tell me!"**

Yuri stays sitting down on the ground, glaring up at Otonashi, demanding an explanation. Otonashi begins recalling the events leading up to his reappearance into this world.

Otonashi: **"For too long, I've been in that world... That purgatory... Just ****_wishing_**** that I could just even so much as pass on. But I've always felt this need to help others pass on, too, like Kanade wanted for all of us. I wanted to do that, but I was so afraid to have my heart broken again... That I couldn't even do as Kanade did, to help others pass. So I desired to find someone who could do it, and I did as such... I found someone who I thought could..."**

Yuri: **"Okay, so what's the problem? Did he do something to obliterate you? And even if that were the case, isn't that what you would have wanted?"**

Otonashi: **"You've got it all wrong, Yuri... This kid is crazy..."** (Paused) **"I... I foolishly gave him the power necessary to helping others pass... I gave him Angel Player... I foolishly gave into his little trick, only wishing to pass on, hoping to find someone to take my place so foolishly. I didn't even give myself second thought... I was so selfish... Wanting what was in my own interest..."**

Yuri: (Feeling slightly sympathetic for him) **"Otonashi..."**

Otonashi: **"All i wanted to do was pass on... I just wanted to find anyone to take my place to give myself that sense of security, hopefully to think that world would be safe... It was just so selfish... Even now... I was so focused on my own heart... I even pushed you over because I allowed my feelings to overcome me... I'm selfish..."**

Otonashi looks down, his face looking towards his lap, looking down, depressed once more. Yuri begins to feel bad for her friend. She slowly puts a foot out, standing up on her two feet in front of Otonashi. As his head suspended over his crossed legs, she walked up closer to him. Otonashi covers his own face with his hands, almost to the point where he wants to just let out his emotions. A few drops of tears seep past his fingers.

_Wow... I'm such an idiot... My selfish acts just caused the destruction of an entire realm... All because I was just so eager to pass on... I guess I deserve my heart to be broken... It's no wonder Kanade doesn't feel the same way I feel about her..._

Yuri hesitantly and slowly turns around, making an attempt to sit on the edge of Otonashi's bed. She puts her hands on her lap, looking at him sympathetically. He stayed completely motionless, his hands covering his face. His train of thought surely colliding with his emotions; a man who's lost his feeling for love, his wishes, his hope, and held nothing but self-pity.

Yuri began putting her arms around his head. As she started embracing him, she pulled his head closer to her, his hand-covered forehead resting along her breasts, Yuri put her chin atop his head, closing her eyes, holding him tightly.

Yuri: (Solemn; murmuring) **"Stop feeling sorry for yourself... You wanted to pass from that world because you just wanted to be with the others that you loved..."** (Pausing) **"You're here now... That's all that matters. Everyone that enters that world comes to a realization sooner or later... Just come back to us, Otonashi... We miss you"**

Yuri begins releasing her grip as Otonashi's head began rising slowly. Yuri backed up a few inches, allowing slightly more room between their faces (about eight inches to be exact). Otonashi's eyes opened, his gaze immediately shooting into Yuri's emerald-green eyes. Both of them begin to lose track of their own thoughts, distracted by each others' gaze. But it was as if Otonashi's thoughts suddenly began to come to a complete stop, his sorrow and his emotions also did, completely entranced by Yuri. Their hearts suddenly began racing, their faces turning red... The dark room seemed no longer dark.

Their silence spoke louder than words if they would have narrated their own situation right then and there. Yuri felt her right hand hand move from the edge of the bed move towards Otonashi's hands. Her soft touch impacting his like a thousand pounds of nervousness. They both had no idea how to feel, but everything seemed to be going automatically. But again, no one spoke.

Realizing what was happening in that entire minute, Yuri had realized that both of their faces had slowly moved much closer together, staring completely into Otonashi's burghundy eyes. And as if she thought she was fighting it, she decided she'd stop, giving into her own desires, closing her eyes and moving closer on her own accord. Otonashi realizes her intentions, putting everything in his mind aside, even the resistances that also seemed to plague him in that moment, following suite with the beautiful, violet-headed girl. Both of them pursed their lips as they got even closer. Yuri's grip held tightly on his hands, her head turning, waiting for their lips to meet, and her intentions to be fulfilled.

A good moment...

Suddenly rushed with a barrage of rubble raining over both of their heads. Otonashi suddenly goes forward, pushing both himself and Yuri to the ground. Yuri's eyes bolted open, taken by complete surprise, confused and overwhelmed as to everything that was happening in that very instant. Otonashi covers her body with his, shielding her from the rubble that rained overhead; thankful they were small rocks, rather than large pieces of stone from the building itself.

Yuri: (Yelling) **"What the hell is going on?!"**

Otonashi: **"Someone must have hit this place or something!"**

Yuri pushes Otonashi off and rushes to her feet, grabbing out her M92 Berretta from a holster under her skirt. Otonashi watched unexpected of her intention, his face turning red, not expecting her to do something as unexpected as that.

Yuri: **"What the hell are you looking at?!"**

Otonashi snaps himself out of his "natural" male trance, rushing to his feet from the ground. Yuri looks directly at him, dropping her stance completely, staring awkwardly at Otonashi, pointing out his shirtless appearance.

Yuri: **"Otonashi... Put on a damn shirt!"**

The romantic moment has been forgotten. Otonashi finds his shirt on the ground, quickly picking it up and putting it on, buttoning quickly runs out with her weapon as Otonashi trips over putting on his shoes, falling to the ground on his rear end. There he sat for a good moment, thinking about everything that just happened, still feeling sadness from his rejection.

_Can't believe it's been two years... All this time, I've been in love with this girl who doesn't even feel the same way... I feel so stupid for all of this! This is so humiliating! Man... Everyone is probably laughing at me..._

* * *

~Meanwhile outside the palace~

* * *

Hinata and Shiina are the first to run outside of the palace to see what was happening, accompanied by a few guards. They look off into the distance, hearing the heavy sound of rotary engines ahead. They both stood in slight shock.

Hinata: (Yelling) **"It's an air raid!"**

Shiina: **"I thought we were the only group with air assault craft!"**

Hinata: **"Well, apparently not!"**

Yuri shoves through the gaggle of guards and Class SSS members in the entrance of the castle, also hearing the sound of nearing aircraft rotary engines. She looks up at a flashing light that suddenly rocketed out of one of the airplanes. She notices the speed it was moving towards them compared to the plane.

Yuri: (Yelling) **"Rockets! Everyone scatter!"**

The gaggle suddenly turns into random, chaotic movements. Everyone takes cover behind something, most moving back into the palace for safety. The rocket speeds towards the palace, impacting the outside of the building directly under one of the windows. Debris and brick shattered in all directions, and more from that portion of loosned structure began falling onto the ground below, creating a small obstacle for the palace entrance as brick piled in front of it.

Yuri: **"What the hell?! They must have gotten a good look at our technology and copied it!"**

Shiina sat about three feet to Yuri's right, both taking cover from the air assault that had just taken place. They both look at each other. Yuri makes a suggesting look at Shiina.

Shiina: **"No, I won't do that, Yuri! It's way too dangerous! We don't have that many air assault crafts! Let alone people who are experienced with it! I'm not even experienced with it!"**

Yuri: **"We can't fight them from the ground! We don't even have any anti-aircraft weapons! What else are we supposed to do!?"**

From inside the castle, a short, white-haired girl walks out from the palace, overhearing Yuri and Shiina from behind the wall they took cover. She walks over, suddenly surprising both girls.

Yuri: **"Kanade..."**

Kanade: (Monotonous) **"I have an idea, but I will need some few people who can emulate syncronized aerobatics..."**

Yuri: **"By emulate, you mean 'do', right?"**

Kanade nods her head. Yuri stares at her for a moment with some confusion.

* * *

All along the city, the Shian Imperial City defense forces assemble in organized movements, waiting for the inevitable air assault, after experiencing two separate hits on the Vicereine's palace. Guards align themselves all along the tall, stone wall that surrounded the city, aiming rocket launchers, machineguns, and rifles up at the air.

Inside of the city, in a wide-open park, five different Fiat CR 42 Falcon airplanes (Italian biplane fighters), all were the same, grey-colored biplanes with the Class SSS banner on the right side of the engine and the tail. The nicknames of each pilot were printed on the side of the planes: 志位-ナナ (Shii-Nana ; Shiina's nickname), キリスト (Christ ; for Takeyama's nickname), チャー (Chaa), 野田 (Noda), and M5 (For Matsushita the 5th).

The five members of Class SSS who were the pilots all stood next to their respective aircraft. Kanade stood to the side of Matsushita the 5th, talking with him to make an agreement. Multiple nods were made. Finally, both of them. Matsushita5 walks away, waving at the other four Class SSS pilots. Kanade stood next to the plane marked with the nickname M5.

Noda: **"Hey! What's the big idea, Matsushita the Fifth?!"**

Matsushita5: **"Just listen to Angel! She'll guide you all to victory!"**

Matsushita the 5th waves at the others, walking away from the park. Everyone looks at Kanade, who jumped into the cockpit of the airplane. Chaa walks into the area, giving a thumbs up at Kanade.

Shiina: (To the other pilots) **"So I take it that those two are in on the plan..."**

Takeyama: **"I don't understand why we are flying this mission, and yet we don't know anything about it. We don't even know what the operation is called"**

Chaa: (Ordering out to everyone) **"Alright! Everyone saddle up!"**

Takeyama looked at one of the other airplanes, that didn't have a pilot. The one with Chaa's name on it.

Takeyama: (Chaa) **"Aren't you flying with us?"**

Chaa: **"No. You only need four people for this operation. And my airplane is undergoing some renovations, so you all are responsible for defending this city"**

The other four pilots begin climbing into the cockpits of their planes. Chaa goes up to Kanade's plane and stands in front of the engine, gripping one of the propellers that stood horizontal to the ground. With a sudden burst of strength, he pulls the propeller down. The propeller begins spinning, and the engine suddenly to turn on, the loud engines suddenly begin spinning the propellers faster on its own. He goes to all other planes and also does the same for them. By the time he reaches the last airplane, the ears of all the pilots and himself are filled with loud engines. All pilots suddenly pick up a pair of headphones that were neatly placed over their consoles and put it over their heads.

Shiina: (Into her headset) **"This is Shi-Nana, radio test, one two three"**

All pilots hear her voice, giving her a thumbs up from their own planes, followed by a voice that suddenly goes over the radio. The voice was familiar and obvious.

Yuri: (Through everyone's radios) **"Yurippe to all pilots. We are initiating Operation Aerobatics. We do not have a lot of time to explain what the mission is going to be composed of, but just do as what Angel tells you all to do. She will guide you all. I will tell you right now, do not try to save her plane when it runs into trouble"**

Noda: (Into his microphone) **"Wait, what?!"**

Yuri: (Through radio) **"Don't... Just do as she says. Trust her as you trust me"**

A short silence fills the radio network.

Takeyama: (Into radio) **"Yurippe, this is Christ, can we take off yet? The enemy has already closed in and has already done a few straffing runs on the city..."**

Shiina: (Into radio) **"Class SSS Aero Assault Unit is ready for takeoff"**

Yuri: (Into radio) **"I like the sound of that! Did you come up with that name?!"**

Chaa: (Yelling out to the pilots from outside) **"Good luck!"**

The team leader, Shiina, begins taxiing her plane out to a long strip of dirt that was recently made along the large meadow. She pushes the throttle forward as far as it could go. The biplane suddenly begins to gain speed quickly, rolling along the dirt quickly before she pulled up. The plane begins lifting, becoming airborne, flying upward, diagonally. One by one, everyone else follows suite, and within the next few minutes, all five planes were in the air. With his ears awaiting further orders, Takeyama scanned the horizon, counting the enemy aircraft ahead.

Takeyama: (Into radio) **"We have a total of four enemies"**

Chaa: (Into radio) **"They've attempted to immitate our weaponry. They have similar models from what I see. Just be careful. A good pilot could make a shitty plane the greatest war machine anyone's ever seen"**

Yuri: (Into radio) **"Kanade, do you already have an idea on how you want to conduct Operation Aerobatics?"**

Kanade: (Into radio) **"I do. If everyone cooperates and does as I say, everything will go one-hundred percent as planned"**

Noda: (Yelling into radio) **"And why the hell should we listen to you?!"**

Kanade: (Speaking monotonously and calmly into radio) **"If you don't, we all will die. From what I see, the aircraft we are controlling only have seven point seven millimeter** (7.7mm)** machine guns. The enemy machine guns ****_and_**** rockets, so be cognitive of where you on on the enemies' sights"**

Takeyama: **"One enemy coming up about a thousand meters ahead!"**

As a moment passes, bullets suddenly begin whizzing past Kanade's aircraft, barely scraping her wings. She keeps calm, not even changing her direction. She unbuckles her seatbelt, also keeping her sights ahead and her plane stable.

Kanade: (Into radio) **"Shiina, stay about one-hundred meters behind and fifty meters below"**

Shiina: (Into radio) **"I don't know what you're planning, but if you guarantee our success..."**

Shiina's aircraft grows closer, hanging below Kanade and behind her some distance. As Kanade's aircraft grows closer and closer to the incoming enemy aircraft, the enemy begins trying to move in a slightly different direction. Kanade mimics it, keeping her own disposition of the enemy aircraft directly ahead of him.

Noda: (Yelling into radio) **"Hey, what are you doing?!"**

Takeyama: (Into radio) **"Angel! You're headed into a collision course! You're going to get killed!"**

Kanade suddenly begins unbuckling her seatbelt and sets the throttle her engines to full power. The aircraft is at full speed now.

Kanade: (Into radio) **"Shiina, catch me"**

Kanade keeps the direction of the aircraft directly ahead, towards the enemy aircraft. Quickly, waiting for the last possible second, bracing herself. Kanade witnesses the enemy suddenly panic, crawling out of his own cockpit and jumping down from the sky, not even equipped with a parachute. Quickly, Kanade picks her right leg up, putting it on the rim of the cockpit, getting ready to jump. She releases the energy stored in her legs and dives towards the ground. Quickly, she tries positioning her free-falling body horizontally, trying to get herself caught onto Shiina's aircraft that seemed to be gaining towards Kanade's position quickly. Suddenly, a large ball of fire explodes directly above Kanade's free-falling body. Shiina looks up, practically blinded by the large fireball from the two collided airplanes.

Shiina: (Into radio) **"Holy shit, what the hell is she doing?!"**

Noda: **"No way! Did she just crash her plane into the enemy?!"**

As Shiina frantically powers down her engines and puts on her brake flaps, hoping to lose as much speed as possible. Kanade holds out her arms and hands. Shiina's aircraft comes close. Kanade makes a grab for the upper wing on her CR 42 Falcon biplane, suddenly being jerked as she is caught.

Shiina looks up at her upper wing, seeing Kanade's fingers hooked onto the wings. She sees her make a grab with her other hand, placing her arm over in an attempt to keep herself atop Shiina's plane.

Shiina: **"This woman is out of her mind! But that was way impressive!"**

Kanade suddenly looks out, taking one of her arms off of the wing, putting it over her face to shield the wind some bit.

Kanade: (Talking to herself) **"Guard skill, hand sonic"**

Suddenly, two blades begin pixelating from her cuffs, extending out about two feet. She concentrates on the aircraft ahead, which began dipping down in its direction, hoping to avoid them. Kanade suddenly lets go of Shiina's airplane, immediately falling backwards into another free-fall. As she fell, she looks back, seeing an enemy airplane coming closer and closer. Quickly she reaches out, premeditating her next plan. As the airplane zoomspast, she latches onto the aircraft, stabbing into the upper wing of the biplane to keep herself from falling from it, then grabbing onto the wing. She quickly grabs out a hand-held radio, while keeping herself carefully latched into the airplane with her hand sonic.

Kanade: (Into radio) **"Takeyama, keep behind us, just to be safe. Do not engage in fire" **

Takeyama: (Into radio) **"Fine then... And please call me Christ"**

Takeyama's plane suddenly turns around, trying to catch up to the enemy airplane that Kanade latched herself onto. As he got closer, she began taking notice. Quickly, she crawls forward, putting the radio back where she got it in her front, left breast pocket.

Kanade: **"Guard skill, delay"**

Suddenly, a pixelated animation jolts throughout her entire body. Suddenly, her body begins moving at lightning fast speeds, suddenly appearing directly behind the cockpit of the airplane. The enemy pilot looks back, noticing her presence, beginning to panic.

Enemy: **"What the fuck?!"**

The enemy suddenly tries making a grab for a pistol in his belt. Quickly, Kanade stabs him through his back, stopping him right then and there, and incapacitating him.

Kanade: **"Guard skill, control"**

As she finishes uttering those words, her eyes begin to outline in red. The enemy pilot suddenly begins to come to life once more. His eyes re-open with the same red ring around his eyes as Kanade somehow gained. Kanade suddenly began uttering words to the pilot, as if she were telling him what to do.

Kanade: **"Full speed ahead until you reach your ally. Move your aircraft directly below his"**

The pilot suddenly begins controlling the aircraft, moving the throttle and controls nonchalantly and in a transe that Kanade apparently had him in. As they got close and closer to the enemy aircraft, the radio in the airplane began coming on.

Radio: **"Where is she?! The enemy isn't even attacking us! They're trying to ram us I think!"**

Kanade ignores the transmissions, allowing the airplane she was boarded on to get closer and closer to its ally. A shade suddenly begins covering the entire airplane, signifying Kanade's disposition to the other enemy aircraft was directly under it.

Kanade: **"Now pull up sharply"**

As her 'puppet' begins pulling up on the aircraft, she immediately removes her hand sonic from his body, quickly jumping backwards, backflipping into yet another freefall. The enemy aircraft is suddenly hit from below by his own ally, taking heavy damage and losing control. The fusilage of both planes suddenly begins tearing apart. The bottom aircraft's propellers slice into the aircraft above it before coming to a complete halt and bursting into a flame.

Enemy Pilot: **"Shit! Shit! What are you doing?! Dammit! We're going down!"**

Kanade retracts her hand sonic blades. Noda and Shiina both watch from behind in utter disbelief.

Shiina: (To herself) **"I don't believe this... This girl... Took on a group of air assault craft... And succeeded..."**

Noda: (In disbelief) **"I can't believe it..."**

As Kanade falls, she makes a grab for Takeyama's wings. Her grip suddely slips, tumbling in the air, passed over by her own ally's plane. Shiina and Noda both give a surprised look, but not long after witnessing Kanade pull off a trick they've never seen her do.

Kanade: **"Guard skill, angel wings"**

As Kanade dives for the ground, a pair of beautiful, large, shining wings suddenly appear, flapping outward. The speed of her fall decreases dramatically, as she begins to slowly and safely descent towards the ground. As she does so, she grabs out her mobile radio from her right breast pocket.

Kanade: (Speaking into radio) **"One enemy aircraft escaped"**

Noda: (Radio) **"We'll chase him down! We're not letting this bastard get away that easily!"**

Yuri: **"Good job, everybody. I need you all to try not to kill the enemy. We're going to arrest the other pilots that you guys managed to take down. When they wake up, we'll put them in for questioning"**

Kanade slows down as she makes her way onto the ground. She places her right foot forward, touching down with it first, then catching her balance with her left foot. As she makes full contact with the earth, her wings retract inward, before completely disappearing into shining dust.

She looks up at the sky, watching the two other allied airplanes zoom by loudly. A hand is seen held out of the cockpit of one of the airplanes, holding a thumbs up, directed to Kanade. She looks back at her city, which had royal guards running to her aid. She slowly begins walking toward the city, knowing that her plan had went almost perfectly.

Though that was the case, still she couldn't help but to keep a straight face, perhaps burdened by something else.


	9. Chapter IX : Greetings and Meetings

**Chapter IX : Greetings and Meetings**

* * *

14:00 (2:00 PM) - Shian Open Meadows Park

* * *

Within the large, open field that was Shian Open Meadows Park, Chaa wipes his brow, holding a wrench in his hands. He stood right behind the propellers, next to the engine with a compartment open. Along side him and the aircraft he was working on sat Noda's, Shiina's, and Takeyama's personal airplanes. All seemed to be in perfect condition and in working order. Making sure everything was okay, he finally closes the small compartment of his airplane, and locking it with a series of screws. As he finishes up, Yuri and Yusa walk up behind him, checking up on his new project. Without even looking back, he acknowledges both girls before they even notify him of their presence. He continues screwing the compartment shut.

Chaa: **"What can I help you girls with?"**

Yuri: **"Hey, Chaa, how is everything coming along?"**

Chaa finishes up working on the airplane and turns around to greet the two girls, wiping his brow once more.

Chaa: **"Everything is going well. I'm just making a couple of last-minute adjustments before I turn this over to its new owner"**

Yusa: **"I think this is exactly what he needs. To be honest, combat-wise, he was pretty useless when we first met him:**

Yuri: **"You might be a little right about that"**

Chaa lets out a small laugh.

Yuri: **"So, what did you do with this particular plane?"**

Chaa: **"I upgraded the engine, so it runs a little faster than the other ones we made. The interface is also slightly different. This one was the prototype model I made months ago, so I've been making upgrades to this one ever since"** (Pausing) **"Y'know... Before Angel went to Matsushita the Fifth to borrow his plane, she asked if she could use mine, which would have ultimately ended up being destroyed"**

Yusa: **"What did you tell her?"**

Chaa: **"I told her to tell Matsushita the Fifth that if she were to offer him some beef udon, he'd gladly let her borrow his plane"**

Yuri: **"How typical"**

Chaa: **"I couldn't risk losing this one though. This one is far superior over the other models, only because I've constantly been working on it and finding small upgrades. In fact, the guns on this one are no longer seven-six-two millimeter (7.62mm). They're twelve millimeter machineguns, so they'll do a lot more damage"**

Yusa: **"So if you're making all of these adjustments to it, why are you just going to give it to him?"**

Chaa: **"Well, if I remember correctly, he was the kind of kid who cared about preserving life and helping others. Meaning he'd be one who wouldn't go rambo and decide to take this baby out for a joyride and go trigger happy. I've had to already replace a barrel on the machinegun on Noda's plane because the moron doesn't know how to control his damn trigger finger" **

Yusa: **"Interesting thought... I would think you'd be giving it to someone who has a natural talent for flying and fighting"**

Chaa: **"Well, y'know... I can kind of see that in this kid, too. Don't judge a book by its cover, because I'm sure that this book can dish out some damage, especially with a plane with twelve millimeter guns"**

Inspecting the plane, Yuri looks at the refined gauges in the cockpit and the 'spit-shined' paint that coated the aircraft, running her hands over the cold, metal body.

Yuri: **"So how come we never found out about these planes until like last week?**

Chaa: **"Well, you should already know that we work in secrecy. You know I don't reveal new projects until they've been completed..."**

Yuri: **"Fair enough... And what about that mission last week? How did you get them to do it with just a simple crash course in aerial combat?"**

Chaa: **"You're not the only leader 'round here y'know. They were rough at first, but truth be told, that mission was their maiden voyage on those things..."**

Yuri: **"Wait, seriously? You didn't even give them a crash course?"**

Chaa: **"Not really. I told them what to do. Every question they came up with, I had an answer for. I just guided them to victory is all"**

Yuri chuckles a little bit. Chaa lets out a light smile in response to her laugh.

Chaa: **"What's that laugh for?"**

Yuri: **"I never knew you had some warfighting guidance in you"**

Chaa: **"Well, the hardest part ****_was_**** trying to get them to land..."**

As they continue to talk and joke around, Chaa looks off towards the entrance of the park, noticing a group of officials, almost surrounded by heavily armed guards; guards who didn't seem to have the same uniform as the ones in this city. Two individuals dressed apart from the guards, both seemed to be important people if these foreign guards were aroudn them.

Chaa: **"Who are these guys?"**

Yuri and Yusa, both puzzled, looked back, noticing also two people dressed in peculiar outfits, surrounded by a multitude of foreign guards. The guards had no helmets, all wielded AR-15 rifles, wearing dark-colored uniforms: black metal plates around their shoulders, chest, legs, and boots. Dark-colored leather in all other parts of their bodies not covered by metal. None of the guards even had any sign of ranking on them either.

Yuri looked closer, getting a good look at the two people who seemed to be leading the foreign guards. One was a girl, wearing a white blouse, buttoned down a quarter of the way, revealing slight cleavage, and her sleeves rolled up to her elbows. She also wore a black skirt and black school shoes, with stockings that reached all the way up to her thighs. Her hair was long and light pink, being drawn into a long ponytail that reached her lower back. Her eyes were a striking and vibrant ocean-blue, even captivating Chaa from that long away distance.

Chaa: **"Geeze, I don't know who that is, but she's pretty cute, don't ya think?"**

Yusa: **"I suppose she is pretty beautiful. But what about him? The guy she's next to seems pretty nice-looking, too"**

They focus on the other individual, who was a tall, about Noda's body-type: built, but slim. His shirt was a black dress shirt, and barely skin-tight, folded up to his elbows as well. They were tucked into black, baggy, cargo pants, covering up much of his black Coinverse shoes (I'd rather not use the real name brand of shoes I'm referencing with 'Coinverse'). His hair was dark bown, short, and styled into a short faux hawk. His eyes were golden, much like Kanade's, but a bit more striking to look at rather than her soft and captivating eyes.

Both of them observed the planes, pointing them out as they looked passed Chaa, Yuri, and Yusa. Curious, they all begin walking into the entrance of the park in an attempt to get a closer look at the aircraft. The guards follow along, holding their weapons at 'low ready' (the butt of their rifles at their shoulder, and holding their weapons with their barrels towards the ground at a 45 degree angle).

As they got closer, Chaa began walking past Yuri and Yusa to greet them, also in slight suspicion. Yuri and Yusa follow along, both standing beside Chaa.

Chaa: (Calling out to the visitors) **"Afternoon... Can I help you guys?"**

As they continue walking, the girl calls out in a sort of high-pitched, friendly voice, **"Hi! Are these your airplanes?"**

Yuri: **"That would be affirmative. They belong to The Afterlife Battle Front"**

The girl pits her index finger on her chin, and her other hand on her hip, **"Ah, so you must be Colonel Nakamura! It's such a pleasure to finally meet you!"**

The girl suddenly lunges forward, grabbing Yuri's hand and holding it with both hands, shaking it almost instrusively. Yuri, slightly disturbed withdraws her hand at the earliest chance without trying to seem rude.

Yuri: (Confused) **"At the risk of sounding rude, I don't think I know you two..."**

**"I guess our cute little Tachibana hasn't told you guys about us. That's alright! I'm Junko Shizuka, Vicereine of Sukai Imperial City!"** Smiling, she gestures her hands towards the other individual standing next to her, **"And this handsome young man next to me is Wren Artemis, Viceroy of Suta Imperial City!"**

Realizing that these individuals were of royalty, Yuri shows her respect by bowing lightly. Chaa and Yusa also follow suite.

Junko: **"Oh, please! Stop! I don't like that kind of attention!"**

Wren, who seemed more interested in the aircraft began speaking, his voice calm and soft.

Wren: **"This machinery... I remember seeing these things as a kid. I used to be fascinated with planes. This is truly something amazing to see, especially in this world"**

Chaa: **"Well, we had about four years of planning. It wasn't easy though"**

Yuri: **"So I take it you guys are here to visit Kanade?"**

Junko: (Excited) **"You're positively correct! We traveled all the way from the Twin Cities to talk to our dear Imperial sister!"**

Yusa: **"Sister?"**

Junko: (Interjecting) **"Not blood-related of course, silly!"**

Wren: **"You may have to excuse Junko. She gets kind of sentimental. However we are here because Kanade asked us to conference with us about something important. Actually if I'm not mistaken, I'm pretty sure you are also to take part in this conference as well, Nakamura"**

Yuri raised an eyebrow and cocked her head, puzzled.

Yuri: **"What? Why do I have to get involved?"**

Wren: **"Well, your group also took part in allied operations that involved two assaults that occurred in or around this city. You guys also played a huge part in removing the enemy"** (Bowing head slightly) **"By the way, we thank you for your group's heroics in both battles. The Seiza Empire is in your debt, Nakamura"**

Yuri: **"Oh, don't worry about it! It's really nothing! We just wanted to help our friend... Kanade is one of my closest friends, and our greatest ally"**

Junko: **"Well, an ally of hers is most certainly an ally of ours! After all, Kanade, Wren, and myself serve the same Emperor"**

Yuri: **"But if I'm involved with this, what exactly is this conference about?"**

Wren: **"We aren't obligated to revealing that just yet. You are not required to join us, considering you aren't a direct member of the Seiza Empire, but if you would like to know, you'd have to join us in the conference room at the palace"**

Yuri: **"What about my subordinates?"**

Wren: **"Well, the information being told within this conference isn't top secret, but it is important. You may share the information if you feel that it should be addressed to your members, however since you are their leader, you are the only one who may represent them. Kanade's royal advisor, Ayato Naoi, isn't even authorized to join us. The conference will be between, Junko, Kanade, myself, Emperor Kyoru Umi himself, and you, if you so choose"**

Yuri: **"That's... a lot of leadership in one place, don't you think?"**

Junko: **"Oh, the Emperor won't be here with us physically, silly!"**

Yusa: **"But even if he isn't here, wouldn't it just be a lot with just you four there? The city ****_has_**** been under attack, twice in the same week"**

Yuri turns to Yusa, opening her mouth to interject quickly.

Yuri: (To Yusa) **"If these two are in a position of leadership, there's no doubt that they have some sort of power"**

Wren: **"Not to sound arrogant, but to be honest, I'd love to see the enemy try and invade while we're here. It might be a little interesting to see them crash and burn after I finish with them. I haven't had a lot of time as of late to test out my new blade either"**

Junko quickly weaves her arms around his left arm, holding onto him, smiling and giggling.

Junko: **"Don't be so violent, you!"**

Wren shows no emotion to her holding onto him, just putting his other hand into his pocket. Yusa observes, opening her mouth to a question that curiously rang into her head.

Yusa: **"Please excuse my curiosity, but... Are you two a couple?"**

Suddenly, Junko stops giggling, her face growing more serious. She removes herself from Wren's arm and stands up straight. Yuri, Yusa, and Chaa are all struck with confusion. Yusa backs off quickly, feeling that she has just treaded on something she should not have.

Wren: (To Junko) **"Is something the matter?"**

Junko looks down for a few moments, held in her own moment in a small trance. Wren snaps his fingers in front of her. Quickly, she comes to, looking up at him.

Junko: **"What? Oh, sorry! I think I was daydreaming a little bit!"** (Refering back to Yusa's question) **"Oh, but no, we're not a couple. We're just close friends is all!"**

Yusa: (Slightly weirded out) **"Oh... O-Okay..."**

Yusa cringes slightly. Even SHE was weirded out by the strangeness of this girl. Wren seemed to not care too much, putting a hand on her shoulder, while keeping his eyes straight towards Yuri.

Wren: **"Well, Colonel Nakamura, we hope to see you at the conference. We encourage it greatly, as Tachibana tells us that you're one of the best when it comes to warfighting and such"**

Yuri looks over at Chaa and Yusa, hoping to see some sort of input from them. They both glance back, Chaa nodding at her.

Chaa: (To Yuri) **"I think you should go. They even said that you were allowed to share the information with us. It only helps, y'know?"**

Yuri nods back at him, looking forward at both Viceroys.

Yuri: **"I'll be there. What time does it start?"**

Wren: **"Well, that's up to Viceroy Tachibana to decide. I doubt she even knows we're here to be honest"**

Junko: (Surprised) **"What?! I thought you told her!"**

Wren: (Smiling) **"Woops. Well, too late now"**

Both Viceroys looks forward at Yuri once more.

Wren: **"Well, Nakamura, we'll see you within the next hour I hope"**

The two Viceroys wave at Yuri's group, turning away and walking towards the gated entrace of the park. The guards follow suite, suddenly surrounding them once more. Chaa and Yusa both look at Yuri.

Yuri: **"What"**

Chaa: **"Well, aren't you going?"**

Yuri sucks her teeth, rolling her eyes, walking ahead. Yusa and Chaa both watch her walk away, smiling at her few moments of fame, being recognized by two other leaders of the Seiza Empire.

Chaa: **"I think she took it pretty well not giving into the starstruck syndrome"**

Yusa: (Sarcastic) **"You're talking about Yuri, right?"**

Chaa begins to chuckle lightly.

* * *

~In the Royal Advisor's office, Shian Palace~

* * *

Kanade walks into Naoi's office. Naoi, who sat at his desk across the room from where she entered, was writing in a notebook. He looks up, smiling at Kanade, greeting her.

Naoi: **"Oh, hey, Tachibana. Good afternoon"**

Kanade: **"Good afternoon to you, too"**

Kanade turns around, shutting the wooden door behind her. Naoi perks his head up even higher, puzzled as to why she did so. As she turns back around, Naoi realizes that there was another odd look to her emotionless stare. He knew something was up with her.

Naoi: (Concerned) **"Is something wrong?"**

Kanade walks forward towards his desk. He stands up as she got closer, shutting his book closed and sliding it to the side for the time being. As she approaches his desk, she grabs one of the chairs facing his desk and sits on it, putting her feet together and her hands over her lap. Naoi looks at her, still puzzled at her actions.

Kanade: **"Nothing is wrong with how things are going. If anything, I couldn't ask for a better defense force, however I wanted to talk privately with you about something regarding Yuri"**

Intrigued, Naoi sits back down in his chair, scooting it into his desk properly.

Naoi: **"Did something happen to her?"**

Yuri: **"Not exactly. Yuri is my closest friend, and talking with her has been slightly different now that Otonashi has arrived here. I've known his arrival, since the day he came. I noticed it over the Angel Player activity monitor console on my personal computer"**

Naoi: (Jumbling up words, confused) **"Wait, what? Activity... Console... Angel Player...? I don't understand..."**

Kanade: **"My computer has Angel Player on it. It allows me to monitor any type of activity using the Angel Player program. I can look through the log history and see what's occurred. When I logged onto my computer last week, I noticed that there was some sort of abnormal activity involving the appearance of a human soul... The program was used to force a human soul from another world, into this one..."**

Naoi comes to a slight understanding as to what she was saying, impressed by her observation and findings with her computer program.

Kanade: **"The program stated that it was one individual that had endured forced entry into this world from another, and that the individual held no memory, nor any powers supported by Angel Player. I only assumed that it was Yuzuru"**

Naoi: **"I see... So..."**

Kanade: **"Right as Yuri arrived here, we were invaded by some few amount of enemies. Not long after, Yuzuru had suffered a shot to the chest, and saving Yuri's life at the same time... After I met with Yuri, Yuzuru had already been put into the resting room upstairs where his incapacitated body could recover on its own... During that entire time he was here, I noticed that Yuri had been more on edge about everything. Every night, she slept by his room in the same chair, she'd always check to see if he was okay, and everytime his name was brought up in conversation, she'd feel depressed. One time, Yusa told a joke about her, about how she always checked up on him, and said that Yuri had fallen in love with Yuzuru. Yuri overreacted and ran out of the room in an angry and dramatic fashion"**

Naoi: **"So you're saying that you think Yuri is in love with Otonashi?"**

Kanade: **"Yes, but..."**

Naoi: (Smiling, almost jokingly) **"Well, it's kind of hard not to like the guy... He's a catch y'know! It's hard to believe that even Yuri wouldn't be able to resist him!"**

Kanade: **"Part of me can't get over the conversation I had with him the other day"**

Naoi: (Recalling a rumor) **"So I heard"** (Sympathizing with Kanade) **"Well, I'm sure Otonashi understands that you don't like him the same way he liked you... That's something you can't really control..."**

Kanade looks down, in her plain and monotonous stare. Naoi watches, confused as to how she could possibly be feeling. He changes his demeanor, concerned about Kanade.

Kanade: **"That is true. You can't really control how you feel"** (Pausing) **"However... It's also difficult trying to take into account that watching someone you truly have feelings for, get taken away by someone other than yourself"**

Naoi: (Confused) **"Wait, I don't understand, what do you mean?"**

Kanade looks up, keeping her monotonous stare, her eyes locked onto Naoi's. Her vision begins to water a little bit. Naoi takes notice, causing him to nearly gasp out loud, suddenly alarmed by her odd show of emotion, despite not showing almost any.

_No way... Is she actually tearing up?_

Kanade: **"I think I would have felt better had I told Yuzuru that I loved him"**

Naoi: **"But I don't understand... You told him you didn't love him though!"**

Kanade: **"I did it to help Yuri find peace with her own emotions"**

Naoi flinches, suddenly taken aback by Kanade's words of kindness, finally realizing why she was distraught (despite barely showing it).

Naoi: **"Wait! So you're telling me that you said all of that just to give Yuri a chance?!"**

Kanade: **"I felt that if I were to grant the wish of my closest friend, that I'd truly find inner peace. But all that it has done is bring me this awkward feeling in my heart"**

Naoi: (Feeling terrible about Kanade) **"Tachibana... If you truly loved him, then you should have told him... It is truly noble of you to worry about your friend's feelings, but... What about your own?"**

Kanade: **"That would be selfish"**

Naoi: **"But you need to find your inner peace..."**

Naoi closes his eyes, trying to recall the past few years into his mind of being by Kanade's side as her Royal Advisor.

Naoi: **"I'm not stupid, y'know"**

Kanade: **"I never said such thing"**

Naoi: **"I know, but I noticed that throughout these past few years, when I'd say something about Otonashi, you sort of act different, whether it'd be the way you stared, you stopping what you were doing, or whatever... I could see it. I knew you missed him all along... But again, I really wish you took into account your own desires"**

Kanade: **"But I did... I passed on, despite breaking his heart for the first time... That's how I reappeared into this world... The product of it was by breaking his heart for my selfishness. And so, I couldn't bare the heartbreak of my closest friend. That's why I said all of that to Yuzuru. Because I wanted Yuri to have a chance"**

Naoi becomes frantic, suddenly rising to his feet, towering over Kanade.

Naoi: **"You need to talk to him! Tell him how you really feel!"**

Kanade: **"I know what you-..."**

Naoi: (Interrupting) **"Tachibana, stop making excuses for yourself!"**

The room suddenly goes quiet.

Naoi: **"You need to go talk to him and tell him the truth! Do something! Because if you don't do anything, and you allow him to get taken away by someone, you'll never be happy! And as far as I'm concerned, and as selfish as this sounds, Yuri doesn't even know if she loves him! And just because she's acting weird about his existence doesn't mean anything except that she missed him!"**

Kanade keeps quiet. She brings her head up, looking straight. Her stare as normal as ever to Naoi. He looks into her eyes, no longer able to sense her feelings. She stands up to her feet and turns around.

Naoi: **"What are you going to do now?"**

Kanade: **"Viceroy Artemis and Vicereine Shizuka are here"**

Naoi raises his eyebrows, unable to understand how she was able to tell if they were here.

Naoi: **"Hey! Don't walk away like th-..."**

Kanade: (Interrupting) **"I'll talk to him"**

Naoi is stopped dead in his words. As Kanade exits the room, she shuts the door behind her. He sits down in his chair, slumping over, almost as if he was exhausted.

Naoi: (Murmuring to himself) **"I don't know how she carries herself like that... All this time, she's been in love with him... And yet she just wants to give him up to someone else? That's about the nicest thing I've ever heard, but... At the same time, I've never heard of someone willing to get hurt like that just to make a friend happy..."** (Pausing) **"Poor Tachibana..." **

* * *

Author's Note:

Thank you guys again for the good reviews and follows/favorites. It gives me more motivating reason to continue this fanfic! I love it! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'm kind of enjoying myself also trying to figure out everything that's happening next. Everything seems to be going along just fine, and I love it!

I know there isn't as much action in this chapter as the past few others, but I figured it would have been a good thing to allow Kanade to talk things out, to get into her head a little bit, as well as introduce a couple of new characters.

And yes, for those who did manage to catch my reference to Junko Enoshima from the anime Danganronpa... The character in this fanfic 'Junko Shizuka' was inspired by Junko Enoshima. I didn't want to seem too unoriginal, so I kind of gave my character her own emotions and attitude (a kind of hyper, high-moraled girl who's always happy), but I kind of kept their looks similar with the pink hair and (sort of) dark clothing (aside from the white blouse). Sorry, again, I couldn't help myself :D ... This past summer, I've for some reason developed this strange anime crush on Junko Enoshima. I hope some of you would agree with me on that, otherwise I'd feel like a complete fool haha!

ANYWAYS, again, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for the support!


	10. Chapter X : Colors

**Author's Notes**

Chapter ten is finally here! My momentum in releasing these things are kind of slow right now. Sorry about that! But still working on future chapters, taking notes as I go along. Hope you all enjoy! Follow/Fave/Comment if you like!

Thank you guys for the support!

-Parahdoks

* * *

**Chapter X : Colors**

* * *

Kanade looks outside the window of the upstairs conference room within her palace, almost unfazed at the fact that she had two other guests in the same room. Down below, a tractor-looking cargo hauler was being unloaded of large instrument cases. Next to the unloading area, members of the former 'diversion unit', also known as Girls Dead Monster all stood, grabbing all of their cargo from the small trailer. All girls were finally reunited after about a week of not seeing one of the lead singers, Yui.

Kanade: (Murmuring to herself) **"I wonder what they are planning now"**

Wren and Junko try gaining Kanade's attention. Junko tries standing next to her and waving her hand in-between her face and the window. Kanade's attention is interrupted, directing sights towards Junko.

Kanade: **"I apologize, Shizuka. I had heard that a couple of other guests would be joining us tonight in a celebration. I had no idea that it would be them"**

Junko: **"Celebration? What's the occasion?"**

Kanade: **"I don't know. I had no idea there was going to be one until moments ago"**

Junko's eyes grow, surprised at how Kanade doesn't even know about the current events happening in her own city. She slaps her hand over her forehead.

Junko: **"Geeze, Kanade! You don't even know what's happening in your own city!?"**

Wren: **"Perhaps it is good that there is a celebration. After all, this city gained two victories in the past seven days"**

Junko looks down from the window, seeing all of the girls unpacking all of their instruments from their cases.

Junko: **"Who are these girls? They're so pretty! Are they all in a band or something?"**

Kanade: **"That is correct. They are known as Girls Dead Monster, I believe. They are an all-female band. The pink-haired girls are Masami Iwasawa and Yui Hinata. Yui is the short one with the odd-looking tail. The lavender-haired girl is Miyuki Irie. The blonde-haired girl is Shiori Sekine. And the brown-haired girl is Hisako"**

Junko: **"Wait, does the brown-haired girl have a last na-..."**

Before Junko could finish her question, she's interrupted by the sound of doors opening. Directed away from her own question, she looks over to her far left to see Yuri coming through the doorway almost timidly, slowly and carefully shutting the large, wooden, double doors behind her.

Yuri: **"Sorry if I'm late... I had no idea that the diversion unit would be visiting"**

Wren: **"Don't worry yourself. We have yet to start. There was no rush, mind you"**

Excited, Junko runs over to Yuri, playfully putting her face up close to her's, putting her hands together almost as if she were begging to Yuri.

Junko: (Excited banter) **"Oh! Are these girls actually going to play soon?!"**

Yuri is slightly spooked, flinching slightly, answering Junko's question with care and timidness.

Yuri: **"Uh... Y-Yeah, I think so"**

Junko stands up straight, looking back at Wren.

Junko: **"This is going to be awesome! I vote that we stay here for the night! I kind of want to see how Shian parties up!"**

Wren: **"I suppose I have no objections if Vicereine Tachibana has no problems with it. We're only the guests, you know"**

Kanade: (Smiling lightly; monotonous) **"Of course. I wouldn't mind at all. Stay as long as you would like"**

Junko clasps her hands together, exhaling in a deep, dreamy-like stance.

Junko: **"So excited!"**

Kanade removes herself from the window sill, moving towards the center of the room where a large, round table is, surrounded by nicely-carved, wooden chairs. In Kanade's designated seat, there sat a laptop computer, with a cord hanging from the ceiling down, connecting to a screen projector. Towards one side of the room, where the projector was pointed, a large, white screen hung from the ceiling, along the wall. Kanade began typing a few words into her computer.

Kanade: **"Not to seem pushy, but shall we go ahead and start?"**

Wren: **"Absolutely. This is your house after all"**

Yuri, Wren, and Junko all find their way towards the center of the conference room, each pulling out a chair and sitting in it. All of them pushed their chairs inward, facing Kanade, who had her hands on her computer, typing in a few other keys into it.

Kanade: **"Connection is being established between us and the Emperor now"**

Suddenly, the room's lights began to dim down slowly. A projection leading from the machine hanging on the ceiling began to show up on the white screen on the wall ahead. There, a program was shown 'Briefing Manager' with two symbols rotating: one being the Class SSS symbol, the same one patched on Yuri's shoulders. The other symbol being a Mily-Way galaxy-looking symbol with two small stars drawn diagonally across it, reading the words '星座' (Seiza) across the bottom of it. Below, a network connection line was shown, attempting to load a video connection with another computer.

Kanade: **"It is loading"**

Suddenly, the screen goes into a series of static, revealing a glitchy video feed of an older gentlemen wearing a dark-grey-colored robe. His hair was long and black-ish and grey, along with a clean-shaved face. A man well in his sixties or seventies it seemed. Behind him, were a few important-looking officials, all wearing high-ranking military emblems.

Wren, Kanade, and Junko quickly jump to their feet at first sight of the Emperor on the screen. All of them bow their heads. Confused, Yuri follows suite an entire few seconds behind them, hoping not to show any disrespect to their leader. The emperor smiles, waving his hand. He begins speaking in a calm and soft, elderly-like voice.

Emperor: (Waving his hand) **"Please, please... This is not a formal meeting, there is no need to show that kind of respects"**

Despite the Emperor not showing much of his authority, they all stay standing.

Wren: **"Good afternoon, Emperor Umi"**

Emperor: **"Good afternoon to you all as well... Kanade, Junko, Wren, and..."** (Trying to see the fourth individual standing on another side of the table) **"Who is this young lady?"**

Kanade looks up at Yuri. Yuri looks at the screen, bowing her head once more, telling him her name in a slightly timid manner.

Yuri: **"My name is Yuri Nakamura"**

Emperor: **"It is a pleasure meeting you. And I take it that you are a good friend of my three proteges?"**

Junko: **"Oh, yes! She helped coordinate the defense against enemies who had organized attacks against Shian!"**

Emperor: (Smiling) **"Did she now? That's good to hear then"**

Wren: **"I know it's a little bit unorthidox to adding someone else to our conference like this, but Nakamura and her subordinates have done such a good service, just out of the goodness of their hearts, since her and Tachibana have a history of friendship"**

Emperor: **"Right. That is fine with me. But without further delay, we should discuss a couple of things involving these attacks"**

Before continuing with his explanation, the camera that showed the Emperor's face began to quickly minimize, showing a video feed of all three cities governed by Wren, Junko, and Kanade (Shian, Suta, and Sukai). All three cities had a small description showing times and time lapses of series' of attacks that occurred at all three cities.

Emperor: **"Lately, the number of attacks on the empire have grown, and have become slightly more powerful than they have in years. In fact, Wren, if I remember quickly, just three weeks ago, your city was attacked by hundreds of enemy soldiers. You had to request assistance from Junko on short notice because the attack was so severe and sudden"**

Wren: **"I do remember"**

Emperor: **"So it has come to my understanding that we need to develop a more extensive defensive system that can detect enemies out from a range. I feel that this is what our youngest protege, Miss Kanade Tachibana, has already done"**

Kanade shakes her head. Yuri's eyes are suddenly jerked to Kanade, knowing full well that she was obviously denying the existence of such defensive systems.

Kanade: **"Yuri was to thank for a majority of the deterrence of the enemy. Everything else about detection and pinpointing the enemy was sheer intuition"**

Yuri begins pondering to herself as she listened to Kanade's explanation.

'_Why is she lying? Kanade has all kinds of mental detection systems linked directly to her own body with Angel Player! Unless... Unless they don't know that she has Angel Player! I wonder if they even know that she has Guard Skills...'_

Kanade: **"The flying machines they had were designs stolen from another ally of ours. But we were able to neutralize all but one of them, easily. We sustained minor damages, but nothing that couldn't be fixed in a day or two"**

Emperor: **"So if your detection was based on intuition, then surely we can expect another attack to occur, but what if you didn't have that gut feeling?"**

Kanade: **"My troops are always ready to fight. Lately, I have began enrolling my guards into a class that improves them on battle tactics and war fighting. This could also be a good reason for our recent successes"**

Emperor: **"So you are saying that we should hold more extensive fighting courses for our guards?"**

Junko: **"I think that's a great idea! I love all of my guards to death! I respect all of them and their services to our cities, but that's a great idea! We should follow suite with Kanade and do something like that!"**

Wren: **"I have already taken the liberty of drawing up plans about half a week ago on reinforcing our defences with similar ideas, as well as expanding our technological researching"**

Wren looks over at Yuri.

Wren: **"I don't want to impose on our friend Nakamura, but it seems that she has the best technology out of all of us. I'm not going to ask her for any schematics or blueprints to any weapons her people may have at their disposal, but this could also be a good reason for Shian's defensive successes"**

Yuri smiles, taking Wren's statements as a compliment.

Wren: **"But with the technology that they may have at their disposal, perhaps she can help us create a device that helps detect any presence around our cities?"**

Yuri: **"Chaa is my technological research advisor. I can ask him if he could help you guys out with that"**

Emperor: **"Miss Nakamura, that would be an absolute treat if you could do that for us!"**

Yuri feels as if she completely fitted in with the other members of the Seiza Empire, despite not being a member herself, but still, her mind wanders to a moment ago, where she couldn't help but to feel awkward about how Kanade had completely dodged her admittance to using Angel Player to assist her in her city's defenses.

* * *

Outside, other few members of Class SSS carry a bunch of equipment towards city square, about a block away. In city square, other citizens witness the girls setup their instruments and other equipment.

People question the motives of the band of girls, wondering what exactly they were setting up.

**_"Mother, who are these people?"_**

**_ "Are those people part of the royal guard? Their uniforms are different though"_**

**_ "They wear the same uniform as that one high-ranking purple-haired girl..."_**

**_ "Hey, those are drums and guitars! I wonder if they're going to play!"_**

**_ "Wow... Those girls sure are gorgeous!"_**

Hisako looks up at the blue sky showing over the city (and only the city), wiping her sweat from her forehead.

Hisako: **"Man, tonights going to be wild!"**

Iwasawa: **"It's been a while since we actually had an audience, so let's hope our last minute practicing paid off"**

Yui sits on an empty case that held the large bass drum that had already been setup into Irie's drumset. She leans back, looking up at the sky, smiling.

Sekine: (Chuckling at Yui) **"You seem really calm today. I'd figure you'd be going crazy"**

Yui: **"You know... I was just thinking about that. But truth be told, I'm really nervous"**

Sekine: **"Why's that?"**

Yui: **"Well... I don't want to disappoint Iwasawa"**

Iwasawa overhears Yui saying her name, looking back at her.

Iwasawa: **"What's up?"**

Yui: **"I said I don't want to disappoint you, Iwasawa"**

Iwasawa: (Chuckling) **"Why would I be disappointed in you?"**

Yui: **"Well, even though we've hung out the past four years, I've never played with you before... I mean, I still know all your songs, and I've occasionally practiced, I've never performed with you before... So I'm afraid of messing up"**

Iwasawa: **"Don't sweat it! It'd take a lot to piss me off, trust me. And you've never disappointed me before, so even if you happened to mess up during the show, I wouldn't be mad"**

Yui smiles at Iwasawa's encouraging words.

Yui: **"Gee, thanks!"**

Iwasawa grabs Yui's hand from her lap and pulls her up to her feet. Yui confusingly submits and looks up at Iwasawa, receiving a brimming smile from her and everyone else from the group.

Iwasawa: (Chuckling) **"Hey, we still have a show to setup! Don't get lazy on us now"**

Yui: (Smiling and nodding) **"Right!"**

* * *

Downstairs, within the palace walls, other Afterlife Battle Front members all await the conclusion of the conference. A silence looming over everyone. No one spoke, many leering at Otonashi discreetly, hoping not to catch his attention. Shiina stood in a dark corner of the room, watching everyone else. Two couches full of men and Yusa both faced each other, most of them crossing their arms in silence. One couch sat Hinata, Otonashi, Chaa, and Yusa. The other sat Ooyama, Fujimaki, Noda, and Takamatsu. In another side of the room, in a desk sat Takeyama, who was fiddling with one of few laptop computers in his general area. Naoi stood behind the couch Otonashi sat on. TK was in another corner, sitting criss-crossed, his body slumped over as he napped peacefully.

Otonashi did nothing, except stare doing at his fidgetting fingers, not daring to look anyone in the eye, despite not spending much time with them since he's been in this world, much less, received his memories back, and considering he's been dead most of the duration of the time he's been in this world, he hasn't done much of anything, even for himself. Still though, in his mind, his emotions run rampant, thinking about both Kanade and Yuri. His mind flashes back to the moment he spent with Yuri a day before, a moment that neared a 'cliche kiss-scene'. As he thought more and more about it, his cheeks began to turn a slight pink color. But on the other side of his mind, he thought about Kanade, pondering about the what-ifs and the whys.

There wasn't a single doubt in his mind. He knew that she loved him before 'forever' disappearing in his arms.

Noda: (Breaking the silence) **"What is this shit?"**

Everyone perks their heads up towards Noda, captured by his sudden, profane outburst.

Hinata: **"Beg your pardon?"**

Noda: (Sarcastic, yelling, slow) **"NO! I beg YOUR pardon!"**

Hinata looks at him, scratching his head in confusion, laughin in his mind, _'lolz wut?'_

Fujimaki: **"What's with you?"**

Noda: **"No! What's up with this retarded silence?! This is bullshit!"**

TK suddenly awakens in a sudden jerk, suddenly jumping up in the air, landing on his head, and finishing with a headspin.

TK: **"GOOD MORNING, WILD HEAVEN!"**

Takamatsu: **"Greeeaaat... And it begins"**

Noda: **"Why aren't we going around, killing shit?!"**

Hinata: **"You idiot, because there's nothing to kill!"**

Noda: **"It's better than just sitting here doing nothing in the boring silence!"**

Amongst the ensuing argument between Hinata and Noda, Otonashi sits, pretending not to even exist in reality, falling back into the depths of his mind, just thinking about Yuri and Kanade. In the background, he heard the voices of Noda and Hinata going back and forth, but not paying any mind to them whatsoever.

**_I just don't understand... I know I felt something from before... I felt it in her embrace... But why was I just shot down so suddenly? And yet, no remorse? I don't understand it... But then again, she never admitted that she felt anything towards me... So is everything that I thought just a figment of a desired reality? What's real? I don't understand... And then... Yuri was there for me, too... And that near-kiss...?_**

Otonashi pauses more a moment, thinking deeply into both situations, thinking about the lack of (normal monotonous) emotion Kanade emitted from when she spoke her own truth. Then he thought about Yuri and his near-special moment with her, putting things in his head together. Nothing seemed to make sense to him.

**_Ugh... I need to talk to Kanade... Something is wrong..._**

As Otonashi begins falling out of his own trance, the argument between Hinata and Noda began returning to his reality, growing louder and louder to him. Hinata suddenly turns towards Otonashi and grabs his shoulders, hoping that he could help settle an argument to prove a point between him and Noda.

Hinata: **"Right, Otonashi?!"**

Otonashi just stares in confusion.

Otonashi: **"Uhh..."** (Pauses)

Everyone's eyes laid on Otonashi, waiting for an answer, even Takeyama's.

Otonashi: **"Uhh... Sure?"**

Hinata flies backwards in his own seat, falling onto the ground, sprawled out in front of Naoi's feet.

Hinata: (Yelling in failure) **"YOU BETRAY ME ONCE MORE, OTONASHI! NOOOOH!"**

Noda: (Laughing heartily) **"Looks like this guy is actually alright in my book!"** (To Otonashi) **"I know we had our unsettling differences, but I think you're alright!"**

Otonashi rubs the back of his head, shrugging off the disappointment that Hinata felt in this humorous and silly feud.

* * *

~Upstairs in the briefing room~

Junko: **"It frightens me that the enemy has such engineering skills, that they could just come up with these interesting weapons. I've seen these things when I was a young girl. My daddy used to be a pilot for one of these in the Imperial Air Force"**

Yuri's mind begins wandering from Junko's last statement

**_Wow... She must have died decades ago... She must have been here for a while._**

Yuri: **"Your father flew airplanes in the Imperial military?"**

Junko: **"That's correct!"**

Yuri: **"If you don't mind me asking, Shizuka-..."**

Junko: (Interrupting quickly) **"Ew, stop... Don't call me that! Call me by Junko!"**

Yuri: **"Erm... Sorry, erm... Junko..."** (Pausing) **"When did you arrive in this world?"**

Junko: **"I've been here for about seven years!"**

**_What?! Seven years? I don't get it... If her father flew planes in the Imperial Air Forces, that would mean she died around the second World War... How could she only have been here for only seven years?_**

Junko: (Cocking her head slightly, confused) **"I don't get it... How does the duration of the time I've been here have to do with our defensive plans?"**

Yuri: **"Oh, sorry! I was just curious"**

Wren: (Returning to the subject) **"I do not want to impose on Nakamura to give us any schematics, like I said, but if it were possible, it could be something that would help us a lot"**

Yuri: **"If I had them, personally, I wouldn't have a problem helping you guys out with it, but I don't even know where the blueprints are stores. I'd have to talk to my personal advisors about lending the plans to you guys. I know you guys wouldn't do anything to detriment our mission"**

Kanade: **"It would also help bring about faster and safer forms of transportation between different cities"**

Yuri: **"That's true. We'd be lucky if we didn't run into any road bandits on our way here each time we traveled"**

Wren: **"Road bandits?"**

Yuri: **"That's what we've called them... They wear black, leather uniforms, and ride these motor-bike-looking vehicles. They wear these thick, black helmets and have guns. Most of the time, if they find us on the road, we try running away, and they just kind of stop chasing when we get close to this city. But a few times, we've stopped to take them out"**

Wren: **"Not a lot of ill-minded people here have access to that kind of technology. They're probably from Sinister"**

Yuri: **"Sinister?"**

Junko: **"Oh... Sinister is an evil group of people. They believe in control through power. They're an iron-fisted group. They kill and put anyone behind their bars if they don't follow"**

Wren: **"The problem is, anyone they take as prisoner, they coax them into joining their cause. We don't know exactly how they do it, but we've lost many people on the battlefield through them"**

Yuri: **"Battlefield? So I take it this is a war?"**

Junko looks down in dismay.

Junko: **"Oh yes... We've been in this conflict for a number of years now. When I first appeared in this world, I appeared in the middle of a big battle..."**

A series of memories began flashing through Junko's head as she recalled the events from when she first appeared here.

* * *

~Memory sequence~

Junko sat up, putting her hand over her head. She looked at her own body, wearing a black school shirt and a long, black skirt.

**_Where am I? What on Earth?_**

Suddenly, sounds of gunshot began to fill her ear, catching her attention to quickly look around. Fire and explosions filled her senses. Her eyes grew. She began losing touch with reality, jumping up quickly and running, not knowing where, but as long as it ultimately brought her to her survival.

**_What the hell is going on?! Why are there bombs?! Are westerners invading?!_**

~_Junko:_ (Narrating her memories) **_"I remember thinking that the western people were trying to invade and kill us. But as I was running, I noticed that I wasn't in the city I resided. I was in the middle of some large, open field. I don't know how I got there. But I saw people killing each other with these guns, bombs, and... These people were of all different looks... They weren't just Japanese or Western, or whatever! I didn't know what was happening..."_**~

Junko came to a quick halt, scared and shaking in her own clothes, her arms scrunched close to her body as she stopped before a tall and menacing-looking woman, who held a large rifle.

Woman: **"Who the hell are you?!"**

Junko said nothing, backing up slowly in fear. The woman lunged forward and grabbed Junko by her wrist. Junko made an attempt to get away, quickly jerking back and hitting the woman's hand. The woman struggled to keep her ground. Junko reached forward, grabbing the rifle unintentionally. The woman loses grip of her weapon and taps the magazine release button by accident. The weapon magazine drops onto the dirt. As the woman regains control of her weapon, she accidentally pulls the trigger, firing a round in a random direction (again, unintentionally). She lets go of Junko, who suddenly fell back, hitting the ground.

Woman: **"You are a nuisance! Pfft!"**

The woman quickly flips her weapon, grabbing the long barrel and winding her swing like a baseball batter, then swings quickly. Junko flinches, closing her eyes, and bracing for a heavy hit. The butt of the rifle suddenly makes a loud impact, suddenly causing her to black out.

~End memory sequence~

* * *

Junko: **"When I woke up, I was in some infirmary, and this handsome youngman"** (points at Wren) "**was right there, setting up flowers on a table next to my bed"**

Wren: **"We're off on another tangent I think"**

Junko: (Looking at Wren menacingly) **"Way to ruin the moment"**

Emperor: **"I'd hate to rush things, however I've come to realize that the only way to increase our defenses is to create new technology and to train our soldiers, correct?"**

Wren: **"As it stands, that's all we can really do. I can send a message to my advisors to go ahead and start producing a better training regimen, as well as better defensive equipment"**

Emperor: **"Good. Junko and Kanade, I trust that you both will also follow suit, yes?"**

Kanade: **"I will get right onto it"**

Emperor: (Nodding) **"Good... Again, I'd hate to make an abrupt ending to this transmission, but I must take my leave now. Good luck to you all!"**

Junko: **"Have a good rest of your day!"**

Suddenly, the video feed stops.

Wren: **"So with him leaving, and us getting out what was needed to be addressed, I think it would be safe to conclude this conference"**

Kanade: **"I agree"**

Junko: **"Concurred!"**

They all begin standing, then suddenly looking at Yuri.

Yuri: (Hesitant) **"Erm... Yeah, I agree..."**

Junko: **"So now can we take a break from work? I kind of want to help them setup this celebration thing!"**

* * *

~Main city street marketplace courtyard~

Iwasawa looks across the decent-sized crowd, all gathering around the entrance of the pubs and shops all over the market district of Shian, all waiting for the girls to play. Few crowd members point out the pink 'Girls Dead Monster' emblem on the bass drum on Irie's drumset. Few crowded around the short fencing that surrounded the instruments. Shian royal guards hold their positions along the fenceline, restricting access to the public around the stage area.

_**"That sign says Girls Dead Monster. I'll bet they play some mean rock music!"**_

_**"Man, are they really an all-girls band?! They look hot!"**_

**_"Are they playing anytime soon?"_**

**_ "This is so exciting!"_**

The lights over the staging area suddenly black out, almost completely darkening that part of the street. Suddenly, a sillouhette of four girls begin walking up onto the stage quickly, picking up their instruments (Irie sitting down on her drumset). The crowd silences, few talking amongst themselves.

**_"Hey, I think they're about to do something..."_**

**_ "Shh! Be quiet..."_**

From the side, one of the band members watches as the other girls ready their instruments. A spotlight from above suddenly shines upon a short, pink-haired girl, holding a guitar. She begins to pick the strings of her guitar, making a high-pitched, melodic intro. After the short intro, she is suddenly accompanied by the sound of drums and bass guitar for a good moment. As the other instruments back down into a more quiet harmony, Yui begins to sing...

**"fukigen sou na kimi to sugoshite... wakatta koto ga hitotsu aru yo... sonna furi shite tatakau koto ni hisshi... itsumademo kaenai de koori no you ni... natsu no hizashi atsuku temo tokezu ni ite ne... kitto sakini utsukushii hyouga ga aru yo... katachi aru... sonna kokoro... daredatte... kizukeba motteru~~... kimi mo motteru~~..."**

_(Passing the time with you when you're in a bad mood, There's one thing that I've learned. You're just pretending to be like that and desperately fighting. Don't ever change like the ice does. Even if the summer sun's rays are hot, don't melt away. I'm sure that just ahead, there's a beautiful glacier. That kind of heart with a shape – if they'd realize it, all people have them. You have one too!)_

Junko watched, her eyes widening in surprise and complete shock, a smile growing on her face, finding herself jumping in excitement from the wonderful music.

Junko: **"Oh my god! This is amazing! Her voice is absolutely precious! I love it!"**

Yuri: (Smiling) **"Yepp, that's Hinata's wife. She's quite a handful, but she's a great singer"**

Wren looks ahead at the stage, noticing another pink-haired girl standing off to the side with her arms crossed.

Wren: **"Who's that girl?"**

Chaa: **"Her name is Iwasawa. She's the leader of Girls Dead Monster, as well as the Afterlife Battle Front 'Diversion Unit'..."**

Wren: **"That is very interesting... Why isn't she playing?"**

Yusa: **"It's kind of a long story, but in short, she gave the vocal part to Yui since she actually sang it before Iwasawa did"**

As they talked, the band continued to play wildly, drawing an ever-growing, massive crowd of people from all over the city. Boys and girls all began cheering at them.

Wren: **"They are most certainly impressive... Miss Hinata has some voice there..."**

Hinata (Hideki) overhears Wren talking about his wife, moving into the conversation.

Hinata: **"Yeah, she hasn't lost it yet"** (Chuckles) **"I haven't heard them practice in a while either, which is pretty amazing, since this is their first performance in years"**

Junko: **"What really?!"**

Some distance back, Otonashi watches the band play, catching his own feet tap the ground to the beat of the song, 'Thousand Enemies'. He smiles from afar, secluded from everyone else. He stood wearing his normal white shirt, which had apparently been sewn back where the bullet had shot through his chest, and the blood had been cleaned. His shirt was rolled up to his elbows, and his hand hid halfway into his pockets.

Otonashi: (Murmuring to himself) **"Wow... They haven't lost touch at all with their skills... It's funny... I finally am able to listen to them without having to go on some mission... Amazing as ever..."**

Suddenly, Otonashi feels a tender grasp on his wrist, pulled very lightly into an alley with a single lamp light that barely lit in that area. Otonashi looked back, first noticing the long, white hair, knowing immediately who it was. He obliged by following her, immediately giving into her command. As she pulled him into the alley, away from everyone else, she let go of him and backed up a few steps. She looked up at him, with the same monotonous and emotionless look as she usually does to everything else. Otonashi dares not to look into her eyes, slightly nervous, and yet comforted by her presence. Still, he is taken aback by her sudden appearance.

Otonashi: **"Kanade! Hi..."**

Kanade turns to the side, away from Otonashi. She looks over across the alleyway, noticing a park bench along the wall. She goes over and takes a seat. After sitting down, she gestures her hand to her left, telling him to sit down next to her. Hesitating slightly, he does as he is told, quickly sitting down after thinking for a moment.

Kanade: **"I need to speak to you about something"**

Confused, Otonashi looks at her, trying to figure out what it could possibly be that she needed to talk to him about

Otonashi: **"W-What is it?"**

Kanade: **"It's about Yuri and myself"**

Otonashi began racing through his own mind, trying to pull out any possibility, the many combinations of events that could have occurred between her and Yuri.

Kanade: **"You're involved, too"**

Otonashi puts a few puzzles ahead in his mind, hoping to come to an assumption.

Otonashi: **"Is it bad?"**

Kanade shakes her head slowly.

Kanade: **"Not necessarily for you"**

Otonashi: **"Why does it involve me then? I'm kind of confused here. Throw me a bone, will ya?"**

Kanade: **"Do you remember that day when I woke up, walked into the room and talked with you?"**

Otonashi looked forward, his expression turning south for a moment, trying to suppress his emotions for the time being.

Otonashi: **"What about it? I thought that was long done and over with"**

Kanade: **"Do you want to know why I told you that I did not feel anything mutual?"**

Otonashi's head perked up slighly, feeling a jolt of possible relief fly through his entire body.

Otonashi: **"Wait, what? I don't understand what you're talking about..."**

Kanade: **"You're not that dense are you?"**

Otonashi looks at her with a slightly insulted face, but is unable to stay sour with her monotonous (yet cute) stare.

Otonashi: **"I seriously have no idea what you are saying"**

Kanade stays looking forward, thinking for a moment about what to say.

Kanade: **"I lied to you about what I said"**

Otonashi raised an eyebrow, feeling a drop of sweat form on the side of his head, almost unable to even comprehend what she was saying.

Otonashi: **"Wait, about what?"**

Kanade looked forward, smiling and stroking a portion of hair that draped over her shoulder and chest. There was a short silence. Otonashi leaned forward, hoping to hear some sort of mumbling from her for a better expanation, hoping to hear over the music that played in the background.

Otonashi: **"Kanade... What are you trying to tell me?"**

Kanade's eyes look left at Otonashi.

Kanade: **"I lied about telling you that I felt nothing mutual"**

Otonashi's heart skipped. He flinched slightly, feeling the need to double take Kanade for a moment to realize what she was saying could be the greatest thing he could possibly ever want at this very moment.

Otonashi: **"Are you saying that..."**

Kanade: **"Yes"**

Otonashi: **"So you have..."**

Kanade: **"Feelings for you? I have since I've been here"**

Otonashi is unsure of what to do. He looks at her, noticing that she made no attempt to look back, noticing that her eyes were focused left at him, but not looking directly at him, but rather in his general direction.

Otonashi: (Humorous) **"Wait, you're not lying about ****_this_****, are you?"**

Kanade sighs humorously, smiling, then looking to her left up at Otonashi. They both looked at each other for a good moment, almost completely entranced, ignoring them music that was playing in the background. Kanade suddenly leans to her left, allowing her head to fall on Otonashi's right shoulder, catching him by surprise. Kanade puts a hand over his hand and closes her eyes. Otonashi smiles and puts an arm around her shoulders, pulling himself closer to her.

In the crowd of Class SSS members, Yuri looks back, realizing that Otonashi was nowhere to be found. Worried, she slowly walks backwards, then turns to look for him. As she searches, she comes up to a nearby alley, seeing two individuals sitting under a dim light post. She looks, coming to a slight shock, feeling own heart suddenly mellow down. Her expression suddenly turns south, sighing and turning around slowly and in meloncholy, unnoticed by the couple.

The song 'Thousand Enemies' comes to an end with Hisako running her fingers through the frets to complete a quick and amazing solo, slowing into complete silence, followed by a loud applause and cheering.


	11. Chapter XI : Love Thy Honored

**Author's Note:**

Hey, guys. It's me again. Sorry about my late postings on my chapters =\ I know it's taken me some time, but I've been in a slump lately, and have been trying to deal with a few things outside of this story. It's kind of caused me to stray away from this story, but I will be back on it, rest assured. I hope you guys enjoy this story, again. Please do not hesitate to Review, Follow, or Favorite!

* * *

**Chapter XI : Love Thy Honored**

* * *

Otonashi peaked through the large, wooden doors, hoping not to have disturbed. Looking through, he called out with care.

Otonashi: **"You needed me, Kanade?"**

Kanade: **"You can come in"**

Otonashi walked in and closed the door behind him. Inside the room, he saw Kanade standing in front of Wren and Junko, all were looking at him and smiling. All of them were crossing their arms except for Kanade, who stood with her hands by her side, next to a small, round table with a shiny, bronze medal and a rank-looking insignia with two golden bars and two golden stars placed horizontally over the two bars.

Otonashi was puzzled at how they stood there, as if they all were waiting for him.

Otonashi: (Puzzled) **"What's this about?"**

Otonashi stopped about three feet in front of Kanade.

Kanade: **"It's a commemoration and commissioning ceremony"**

Otonashi: (Surprised) **"Wait, what?! This isn't for me, is it?!"**

Kanade: (Monotonous) **"Who else would it be for? I knew you wouldn't like the idea of being publicly showcased, so I took the liberty of keeping the ceremony between us four"**

Otonashi: (Smiling) **"Oh, Kanade... You don't have to do this..."**

Kanade ignores him, turning towards the table and grabbing the golden rank insignia (the two golden stars with two golden bars below them).

Kanade: **"As Vicereine of Shian Imperial City, I commission you, Yuzuru Otonashi, with an honorary Imperial Army rank of Lieutenant Colonel"**

Carefully, she turns to him with the sharp pin on the golden rank facing Otonashi. She brings it closer to his collar and pins it on. The golden rank shone on his white shirt neatly. Kanade pripped his collar to make it straight, making it more neatly made and the rank more noticeable. She turns to the table once more.

Kanade: **"Congratulations, Lieutenant Colonel Yuzuru Otonashi"**

Otonashi puts his head down in a slight humorous and awkward sigh.

Otonashi: (Murmuring) **"Please don't call me that"**

Wren and Junko chuckle at the sight of his embarassment. Junko reaches into her right abdomen pocket, pulling out a small, shining, violet and gold-trimmed cross. She walks up next to Kanade and reaches for Otonashi's breast pocket on his white dress shirt.

Junko: **"And we all heard about the sacrificial assault you managed to pull to save your leader's life!"**

Otonashi stared at her, puzzled as to what she was talking about, as she finally pinned the medal to his chest.

Otonashi: **"Wait, what?"**

Wren: **"We all heard about your valiance. Before you ended up 'dying' on the battlefield last week, you managed to kill an enemy troop before he could kill Colonel Nakamura, your leader. In the process, you ended up taking a bullet to the chest, but you still managed to save your leader"**

Junko: (Finishes pinning on the medal) **"Which is why you deserve this Sukai Bravery Medal, on behalf of The Sukai Imperial City!"**

Junko leans over and lands a quick kiss on Otonashi's left cheek without any warning. Before realizing what had just happened, she quickly jumps back to her spot, next to Wren. Otonashi's face suddenly glows red.

Otonashi: (Bashful) **"Uhh... Thanks you..."**

Junko: (Smiling brightly) **"You're welcome!"**

Kanade: **"Guard Skill, hand sonic"**

Suddenly, a hand sonic blade is heard being summoned on Kanade's right arm. Otonashi is startled by the sudden unsheathing of a weapon.

Otonashi: (Flinching) **"Whoah! Wait, what's this about?"**

Kanade brings it up over her head vertically. Otonashi flinches again, putting his hands over his face.

Kanade: **"I'm not going to hurt you"**

Wren: **"I still can't get over how interesting that little move of yours is, my dear Tachibana"**

Kanade: **"Stand still, Otonashi"**

Otonashi takes her soft words into consideration. He puts his hands down and stands up straight. Kanade takes her bladed, right arm and gently places it over his right shoulder.

Kanade: **"With this, I, Vicereine Kanade Tachibana, the General of Shian Imperial City, knight thee, Lieutenant Colonel Yuzuru Otonashi, as a Shian Knight. By your chivalry and your will to fight, and by my choice of trust..."**

Kanade brings her right arm up over his head and places the hand sonic blade gently over Otonashi's left shoulder.

Kanade: **"You are now my personal Knight"**

Wren and Junko both look at each other with some uncertaintly, however with a smile.

Wren: **"Huh, this is new. We have a knighthood system?"**

Kanade withdraws her blade, allowing it to pixelate into nothing. Otonashi smiles at her.

Kanade: **"Otonashi is my first knight. I wanted to start a small order called Knights of the Shian Order. They would be a group some of our most loyal, brave, and protective individuals"**

Otonashi looks down at Kanade, with a confused expression.

Otonashi: **"But wait... Kanade, I'm loyal... I'd follow you to hell and back, but by no means am I brave... And if I'm not brave, how can I be protective?"**

Junko: **"That's so sweet and modest of you to say that! But isn't that a little contradicting? You say you're not brave, and yet you'd follow her through a scary place? I have no idea what this 'hell' is, but I'm sure it's nothing good"**

Otonashi: **"But... I'm saying that-"**

Kanade: (Interrupts Otonashi) **"Yuzuru, I don't want you to about yourself like that. You have a great heart... Otherwise I would never have chosen you, no matter the feelings I have"**

Wren raises his eyebrows and grins.

Wren: (Sarcasm) **"Oh? Perhaps our little Kanade has a crush?"**

Otonashi flinches, his face turning a slight shade of pink. Kanade keeps her composure, opening her mouth slightly, almost as if she was at a loss for words. Otonashi is unable to tell if she is shocked. The tips of her cheeks suddenly begin turning a light pink, smiling ever slightly, attempting to keep her composure. Otonashi looks down at her with his face also going through the spectrum of light to dark pink.

Junko: **"That's so cute! Otonashi even likes her! But then again, who wouldn't like this adorable girl?!"**

Kanade stays silent, looking up at Otonashi. Both Wren and Junko stand behind Kanade, smiling and watching. Without any hesitation, Kanade quickly walks forward and stands up on her tip-toes. Without any hint of holding back, she lands a small kiss on Otonashi's surprised face. Kanade then goes back down from her toes and walks past Otonashi. Otonashi stands there, shocked and in awe, unable to even catch the graceful and almost bashful smile Kanade left him with. He places his right hand over the cheek she put her lips on, smiling dreamily. His body began to quiver from the weakness in his knees. Junko puts both her hands over her mouth, in shock and happiness, letting of a high-pitched squeak.

Junko: (Super excited) **"OH my god!"**

Opening the door, Kanade stops in her place, turning her head halfway around towards the other three in the room.

Kanade: **"Oh and Yuzuru, in about thirty minutes, meet me in the main parlor of this palace. I need to speak to you privately about another matter"**

Before Otonashi could utter a reply to her, she turns back around and shuts the door behind her. Otonashi turns towards Wren and Junko, abashed by the kiss from earlier.

Otonashi: **"Hey, umm... Thank you both... For everything..."**

Wren: **"It wasn't us that did it. We're just here. Junko wanted to give you that reward also, so if anyone deserves a thanks, it would be her"**

Otonashi: **"Thank you Ju-..."**

Junko: (Interrupts) **"You can stop right there! I did it because I saw that you deserved it. You helped defend one of our great cities, and saved the life of a high-ranking officer. Of course you deserve something like this. Not even a thanks to us, or even myself, should be necessary for something so valiant"**

Otonashi looks down, smiling, thinking about the 'high-ranking officer' that Junko said.

Otonashi: (Murmuring to himself) **"Yuri..."**

His smile began turning into a small frown, feeling some slight guilt within himself, remembering the moment he and her shared when he awoke and when she went to comfort him in his sorrow.

* * *

~Moments later...

* * *

Otonashi walked into the large, empty parlor right in front of the entrance of the palace. There, he saw Kanade, waiting for him. She turned as she heard his footsteps come close to her. She smiled, walking up, meeting him halfway.

Otonashi: (Smiling, stopping right in front of her) **"Hey..."**

Kanade nods, acknowledging his greeting.

Kanade: **"There's something I need you to test for me. I'm going to get straight to the point"**

Otonashi: (Confused) **"What is it?"**

Kanade: **"I need to test a few guard skills with you"**

Otonashi's happy expression went south in zero point two seconds, double-taking her words.

Otonashi: (Laughing sarcastically) **"I'm sorry, what?"**

Kanade: **"I need to test something on you, involving guard skills"**

Kanade spoke with such nonchalance, Otonashi felt the desire to just run in that instance, feeling that he was no longer safe being in front of the one girl he ever loved more than anyone else.

Otonashi: **"Umm... Should I be running?"**

Kanade: **"No, I need ****_you_****"**

Kanade reaches out towards Otonashi. He flinches, fearing for his own life, feeling a sudden impending death coming from the cuffs of his beloved crush in the shape of a very sharp blade. Realizing he wasn't dead (yet), he looks through a small crevice within both of his arms, realizing Kanade was trying to hand him a paper (perhaps his pre-written will, he could only imagine). Otonashi grabs it and begins reading it out. As he reads it, his eyes begin widening.

Otonashi: (In shock) **"No way... This is..."**

Kanade: **"Try it"**

Otonashi folds the paper once and puts it in his pocket, feeling a surge of confidence cross throughout his entire body, smiling.

Otonashi: (With confidence and excitement) **"Guard Skill... Prismatic Bolt!"**

Suddenly, sees a pair of jagged-edged spikes protrude from over his hands, directly over his skin, almost as if they were coming out of his arms and over his hands. His eyes widen once more in excitement, his smile brimming in happiness.

Otonashi: **"No way... This is... Is this like hand sonic?!"**

Kanade: (Trying to warn) **"I would be careful if I were-..."**

Otonashi interrupts her with mindless chatter.

Otonashi: (Interrupting) **"This is awesome! I can't believe it! I have guard skills?!"**

Otonashi points forward, almost directly at Kanade, trying to show off his blade in excitement. Suddenly, within that very instant, the blade launches outward towards Kanade. Otonashi feels a sudden sense of suspense rock his head. Kanade quickly makes a diagonal swipe with her right arm, with her own blades pixelating into formation, deflecting Otonashi's misfired projectile away from her delicate body, causing it to direct itself towards the wall behind her, and shattering into many, small pieces as it smashed into the wall. Otonashi stands with both his arms by his side, the other arm still containing the other blade that has yet to launch from his wrist. He stands, watching with much guilt in his eyes, NOW fearing for his personal life.

Otonashi: **"I'm..."**

Kanade: (Smiling) **"It's okay. I know you did not mean it"**

Otonashi: **"I don't know how these things work..."**

Kanade: **"It's called Prismatic Bolt. It's not like my Hand Sonic. Prismatic Bolt is not meant for close-ranged combat. In fact, it can be dangerous trying to fight an adversary close-ranged with it, because you could end up accidentally misfiring it"**

Otonashi begins thinking of all the possible things that could go wrong with this skill.

Kanade: **"Hand Sonic is a skill I made for my own personal self-defense. I use it to fight in hand-to-hand combat. Your Prismatic Bolt is made for the opposite. It's meant to catch an enemy by surprise. It can be used rapidly, but it taps into your life force, so using it in large quantities can kill you"**

Otonashi: **"So... Wouldn't it make it useless?"**

Kanade: **"Not necessarily. Just be mindful of when you use it and how many times it's fired. You'll feel fatigued after using it"**

Otonashi: **"Wait, then when you use your own guard skills, how come you don't get tired?"**

Kanade: **"I have a passive guard skill called Overdrive. It multiplies my body's capabilities, allowing more output of energy"**

Otonashi: **"I wish I had something like that"**

Kanade: **"I'm working on a loophole that allows multiple people to use it. I'm having trouble though trying to do so"**

Otonashi: **"Well, what other guard skills are there?" **

Kanade: ** "There are five different configurations to Prismatic Bolt, just like how there are five configurations to my Hand Sonic. Prismatic Bolt version one is just the normal projectile produced by the skill. The four other configurations differ vastly, unlike the differences between all the versions of my Hand Sonic"**

Otonashi raises his left hand, the hand that remained with the projectile blade.

Otonashi: **"What other versions are they?"**

Kanade: **"Version one is just a regular, blade projectile. It will slice through human skin without problem and neutralize the enemy quite easily"**

Otonashi expresses an awkward look, feeling what Kanade had just said was a little sadistic.

Kanade: **"With version two, it has a much more dull and jagged edge, so it sticks into the enemy, rather than slicing through. After it hits the enemy, it creates a small explosion, ripping the target to shreds with tiny shards of glass"**

Otonashi: **"Okay, seriously... Your descriptions are scaring me a little bit. Are you sure you're not some closet sadist?"**

Kanade: (Monotonous) **"Do you think I like causing pain and suffering"**

Otonashi: **"Well... Obviously not, but..."** (Pausing) **"Erm... Nevermind, continue"**

Kanade: **"Version three allows your to shoot smaller, bladed projectiles in a volley"**

Otonashi: **"So they spread out?"**

Kanade: **"Yes, but only for a short distance"** (Continuing with other versions) **"Version four does not hurt the enemy, but can have some serious downfalls if you are not prepared to use it. The projectile transports you to wherever it lands. So if you hit a target that is heavily armed, and you are not prepared, you will most likely not survive. Just be mindful when you use it"**

Otonashi: **"So it's kind of like my version of your Delay skill?"**

Kanade: **"Delay does not transport. It creates a temporary image of myself to dodge an attack. It mostly confuses the enemy, making them think that I'm teleporting"**

Otonashi: **"That's... Pretty damn smart"**

Kanade: **"Your Prismatic Bolt's final configuration, version five, when launched at an individual, it can gradually heal them of any wounds, so long as they are not fatal. It can only be used once on someone, and does not work on one who is already dead"**

Otonashi: **"Really? Can I use it on myself?"**

Kanade: **"Sure, why not?"** (Pausing) **"You also have many other Guard Skills. One in particular that you should familiarize yourself with is called Barrier. Barrier is a Guard Skill that defend its user and anyone behind him with a large shield. It does not cover your sides or rear, so be congitive of your surroundings"**

The prorjectile on Otonashi's left hand suddenly begins dissipating into thin air. He turns around, facing away from Kanade. He puts out his hands and begins uttering a few words.

Otonashi: **"Guard skill... Barrier"**

Suddenly, a large series of clear, hexagon shapes begin appearing in front of Otonashi. Kanade slowly walks up next to Otonashi.

Kanade: **"Guard Skill... Hand Sonic"**

Kanade suddenly brings her right arm back, winding up a strike on Otonashi's shield. She pushes her blade forward and stabs the point straight into Otonashi's barrier. The area of the barrier she stuck her Hand Sonic into began rippling, making a loud, metallic and electronic sound. Otonashi feels slight fatigue before allowing his shield to suddenly dissipate into thin air. He bends down, putting his hands over his knees.

Otonashi: **"Holy shit... That was intense... So I guess each hit takes a toll on my life force?"**

Kanade: **"I barely touched it"**

Otonashi took her comment as sarcasm, giving her a slightly annoyed look before standing up straight.

Otonashi: (Murmuring to himself) **"Smartass"**

Kanade: **"You also have an ability called Disorient. It's almost an exact copy of Delay, except Delay gives me the chance to escape by using the illusion of teleportation. Disorient actually makes a harmless copy of yourself, mostly to confuse the enemy trying to figure out which copy is real"**

Otonashi: **"That can be pretty useful. Can I control it at least?"**

Kanade: **"Yes, you can, but it's fairly difficult. I tried using it for myself, but I couldn't concentrate enough while practicing my Hand Sonic fighting styles"**

Otonashi: **"Greaaaat... So that would mean that I would never be able to control it without completely screwing up, right?"**

Kanade: **"I don't know. I only tested it on myself once, before inputting it for you on Angel Player. It may work differently for you"**

Otonashi: **"I see... So do I have any skills that are exactly like yours?"**

Kanade: **"No"**

Otonashi: **"Wait, how come?"**

Kanade: **"You cannot duplicate abilities for others. I have tried"**

Otonashi: **"I guess I won't be using awesome blades similar to Hand Sonic then"**

Kanade: **"You can however use Prismatic Bolt version three as a fighting blade"**

Otonashi: **"The one that shoots out in a volley?"**

Kanade: (Nodding) **"It is less sensitive to launching than any other version, so you can probably use that to fight hand-to-hand"**

Otonashi: **"Cool..."**

Kanade: **"You have one final skill... It's called the Vow of Duality..."**

Kanade turns away from Otonashi. Otonashi looks at her, giving a strange look, confused as to why she turned away from him. She continues her explanation.

Kanade: **"The Vow of Duality is to be used by two people, and is very powerful. This is the only skill I've ever managed to create that two people are allowed to use, but only when two people use it at the same time when they are in contact of each other"**

Otonashi: **"I don't understand..."**

Kanade: **"We both have this Guard Skill"**

Otonashi: **"So you're saying that the only way to activate this skill is if we were in contact with each other... What do you mean by contact?"**

Kanade clenches her fists lightly.

Kanade: **"I need you to name the ability. Test it out"**

Otonashi: **"Huh? Well, okay... Guard Skill, Vow of Duality..."**

Otonashi's hands suddenly begin to glow slightly.

Otonashi: **"What's this?"**

Kanade's hands suddenly begin to glow as well. Otonashi brings his hands up, observing them with a confused look on his face.

Otonashi: **"What is this supposed to do?"**

Kanade doesn't answer. She stands there for a moment, without a single word. Otonashi looks back at his hands, confused. Kanade suddenly balls har fists tightly, gritting her teeth lightly. Her cheeks turning a light shade of pink, though keeping her monotonous appearance. She looks down to the side, feeling a slight reluctance. Otonashi once again takes notice.

Otonashi: **"Hey, Kanade... Are you o-"**

Before finishing the word 'okay', Kanade quickly turns around, keeping her balance on her toes as she stands up tall quickly grasping Otonashi's hands that were already in the air, to catch her balance, grasping them lightly enough to keep her standing, and finally interlocking her fingers with his. She leans forward towards him with her eyes mostly closed. She purses her lips, angling her head slightly to the right, continuing to bring herself closer to him. As all this is happening, Otonashi is unable to even process in his mind what was about to happen. In his mind, he is still trying to finish his sentence. And finally, she gets close enough, landing her lips onto Otonashi's, which barely even had the chance to finish the sentence that was attempted. Otonashi finally realized her intentions, feeling everything that he has ever wished to come true.

The happiness in his emotions began to fluster. This was not an afterlife, or some purgatory for him. This wasn't just some reincarnation.

To him, this may very well be heaven.

Their glowing hands suddenly began to spread a bright light around the both of them. Suddenly, both of them were surrounded by it. Otonashi and Kanade release from each other, letting off the suction of the kiss that Kanade had placed on her Knight's lips. Their eyes begin opening and their faces began separating from each other, but their hands stayed in tact with their palms still grasped. Otonashi stared down at Yuri's golden eyes, feeling that the light around them could possibly have been caused by her radiating beauty.

Otonashi: **_"She's the most beautiful girl I've ever met in my life... I..."_**

Otonashi suddenly hears her voice run through his head, but doesn't even notice her lips moving.

Kanade: **_"Thank you, Yuzuru, for the compliment..."_**

Otonashi stares in awe, noticing that her lips weren't even moving.

Kanade: **_"This is the Vow of Duality..."_**

Otonashi: **_"So... Wait, we speak to each other using telepathy in here?"_**

Kanade nods her head. Otonashi realizes that he wasn't even speaking with his mouth as he spoke, hearing his own echo throughout their blinding sphere.

Otonashi: **_"Can others see this? I mean us..."_**

Kanade: **_"Yes, but they can't see inside. They see a glowing sphere. So long as both hands stay connected with each other, they will remain in the healing sphere together. The sphere is indestructible and can be used to regenerate both individuals, no matter how weak both of them are. But the sphere cannot move. It will stay in the same place it was initiated"_**

Kanade smiles at Otonashi.

Kanade: **_"The Vow of Duality is a powerful vow initiated by the individual who owns the skill. All you have to do to complete the Vow is to have some sort of strong feeling and affection towards the other individual. To complete it... Well, I suppose it is quite obvious on how to complete the vow"_**

Otonashi's eyes begin to widen in surprise. He feels a heavy feeling of affection deep within his heart, feeling tears fall immediately past his cheeks. As Kanade held onto his hands, she closed her eyes and suddenly felt herself falling onto Otonashi's chest.

**_This can't be real... I don't want it to end. Not yet. Actually, not ever... Even if she was helping me use some guard skill... This is the most I have ever felt... I love you, Kanade..._**


	12. Chapter XII : Follow

**Author's notes:**

Hey, guys. Chapter twelve is here. It should hopefully be an interesting one, I hope. Again, I say this a lot, but sorry about the late releases. I've been dealing with a couple of issues outside of the information super highway (the internets), so I've been a little slow-paced. I still hope I have a few of you captivated (if I had any of you at any point). If you like it, please do Favorite/Follow/Review! Thank you!

-Parahdoks

* * *

**Chapter XII : Follow**

~13:00 PM , Shian Imperial City Gates, A few days later...

A convoy of deisel-engined vehicles roar along the main street, speeding towards the main gates of the city. The city guards are all cued to open the gates. The heavy, cast-iron gates slowly begin creaking open. The convoy of World War II style Jeeps continue speeding forward. Members of Class SSS all fill in the seats of each vehicle, wielding their weapons. Yuri sits in the front vehicle passenger seat, driven by Hinata. Yui and Yusa both sit in the back seat of the same jeep.

Hinata: **"If we get attacked by those guys on the way here, we might be screwed. These jeeps have no cover and they're kind of loud"**

Yuri: **"We'll be fine. We just need to hurry back to the hideout and back. All we're doing is moving from the hideout to here. So we'll get there, pack all our classified stuff, and leave"**

Yusa: **"Hey, what about The Guild? Are they not going to move?"**

Yuri: **"Chaa said that they will move on their own time. They're in no rush. We just got the 'okay' from Kanade that we can move our headquarters to this city though"**

Hinata: **"I don't mean to sound concerned or anything, but if we're moving our headquarters to Shian, wouldn't that mean that we'd belong to the Seiza Empire?"**

Yuri: **"Kanade told us that her crew has already began building a small, underground fort for us under her palace. The fort will have multiple security sections, so no one will have access to it except for us, Kanade, and Naoi"**

Yui: **"I think that since we're moving here, we should try getting a house somewhere in the city, Hideki!"**

Hinata: (Smiling) **"Y'know... That's probably not a bad idea. I think it'd be nice to start life as a normal person again..."**

Yuri: **"You both can do whatever you want, as long as you both stay loyal... Just don't conform to much to the lifestyle of the 'married couple' too much"**

Yui: **"Oh, don't worry!" **(Smiling) **"We'll only do 'married couple' things at night, after dealing with Afterlife Battle Front things!"**

Hinata suddenly mashes both of his hands over his head, hiding his bashful, red face. Yui smiles, not realizing what she said was an unintentional 'innuendo'. Yuri's cheeks turn pink, clearing her throat to try passing the awkward moment.

Yuri: **"Erm... I... I don't care what you two do at night..."**

Yui thinks back about what she had just said. Her eyes suddenly grow. She waves her hands in front of her, trying to take back her words.

Yui: (High-pitched yelling) **"Eeek! No! No! Wait! That's not what I meant! AH!"**

The convoy of jeeps begin passing through the large, cast-iron gates. The first jeep composed with Yuri, Hinata, Yui, and Yusa. The second jeep composed of Takamatsu, Noda, Ooyama, and Fujimaki. The third composed of Sekine, Irie, Iwasawa, and Hisako. Fourth composed of Takeyama, Matsushita the Fifth, Chaa, and TK. All of them ride outside of the main gate, all in a single-file movement, and each individual carrying their own weapons. As they passed, the guards stood on the side of the road, all neatly in a line, saluting the convoy of Class SSS members.

Yusa: (To Yuri) **"Hey, Yuri, is there any reason why Otonashi and Shiina are not coming with us?"**

Yuri: **"They are, but just not in this convoy"**

* * *

~ Shian Imperial City Palace

Otonashi walks through one of the hallways of the palace alongside a valuable and silent ally. As they walked, none of them spoke a single word. Otonashi tried looking to his left to get a look at her, but jerked his eyes forward, feeling that it would have only made things a little more awkward.

_Man, why is she so scary?_ - Otonashi thought to himself.

Otonashi: **"So why exactly did Yuri leave us here? Are we not going to HQ?"**

Shiina: **"We'll be leaving soon, don't worry"**

Otonashi: **"I get it, but what exactly are we doing?"**

Shiina: **"I'd rather wait to tell you"**

Shiina begins grinning evily at Otonashi.

Shiina: (Grinning) **"I want to see your reaction"**

Otonashi gives off an uneasy look, almost glaring in Shiina's direction.

Otonashi: (Murmuring to himself) **"Man, that's totally not cute..."**

Shiina: **"Wait, you think I'm cute?"**

Otonashi smacks his right hand on his face loudly. Kanade turns from the corner of the open corridor across from the hall from Otonashi and Shiina. Both of them stop in front of Kanade.

Kanade: **"Oh, you both are still here? I thought you all left with Yuri to your headquarters to gather your things"**

Otonashi: **"I've been wondering the same thing..."**

Shiina grins again. Kanade takes notice and looks directly at Shiina.

Kanade: **"Is something the matter, Shiina?"**

Shiina: **"I'm to tell you about the operation personally. Otonashi is not to be told until him and myself begin our part"**

Otonashi: (Surprised) **"Wait, what the fu..."** (Stuttering) **"What operation?!"**

Kanade cocks her head slightly, confused as to why Otonashi was also confused, and why Shiina seemed so reluctant to telling Otonashi about this so-called operation.

Shiina: **"So..."**

Shiina carefully pushes Otonashi to the side, putting some distance between him and Kanade. Otonashi gives an odd look as he's being pushed aside.

Shiina: **"If you would excuse us, Otonashi, I have something to talk to the Vicereine about..."**

Shiina walks up to Kanade and brings her off to the side. Kanade looks back at Otonashi, also slightly confused, but still keeping her monotonous look. As Kanade turns forward, Shiina turns back, grinning at Otonashi humorously. Otonashi raises one of his eyebrows in confusion, keeping himself still.

Otonashi: (To himself) **"What the...?"**

Otonashi watches from afar, Shiina talking with Kanade civily, acting more serious talking to her. Otonashi makes an attempt to listen in, but can't get close enough without them noticing. Before he could hear anything, the quick talk between both girls stops. Shiina and Kanade both walk towards Otonashi, without a single word. Otonashi gives off an awkward look at both girls.

Otonashi: **"Umm... What's this about?"**

Both girls continue staring him down.

Kanade: **"I think you're going to have fun, Yuzuru"**

Otonashi: (Giving off a strange look) **"Umm... Okay. Now that you know about this so-called operation, can someone throw me a freaking bone?!"**

Kanade: **"Well, Shiina says you're very fond of flying"**

Shuttering in fear, Otonashi gives an angry look at Shiina. She looks past Kanade, directly at Otonashi, grinning evily once more.

Otonashi: (Murmuring to himself) **"That sick little son of a..."**

Kanade: **"The Open Meadows Park has become privatized by the Afterlife Battle Front as an aircraft ramp. All aircraft are set there as of now. That is where we will be headed shortly. Walk with me, please"**

Kanade walks towards the large entrance doors of the palace. Otonashi, feeling his instincts tug at him, reluctantly follows her. Shiina follows along as well, keeping herself passive.

Otonashi: **"So... Why exactly are you guys going to fly me over there?"**

Kanade: **"You misunderstand, Yuzuru. We're not going to fly you"**

A sigh of relief overcomes Otonashi, feeling a sense of ease come over him.

Otonashi: **"Okay... Thank you for clarifying this for me"**

Kanade: **"You will be flying yourself there, and we will be teaching you how to fly"**

Otonashi continues walking, keeping the smile on his face from the comment previous to what Kanade had just now said, taking a good moment for it to register in his head what she said. As he finally realizes her words, his eyes bolt open wide.

Otonashi: (Yelling) **"What?! Oh hell no! I'm not doing shit!"**

They all stop walking.

Kanade: **"But you must, to provide air support for your comrades. You and Shiina are the eyes in the sky in-case something were to happen. Attacks are happening more frequently than before, so it's not surprising that Yuri would want air support"**

Otonashi: (Timid) **"But do I have to fly?!"**

Shiina: **"Yuri and Chaa designated you and I for this because they know we hate disappointment, and that we'd do whatever it takes to get the job done"**

Otonashi: **"And I suppose you all figured if you could pull Kanade aside to tell her about this operation, she'd ask me, and I'd have to comply, right?"**

Shiina: **"What of it?"**

Kanade: **"You don't have to be afraid, Yuzuru"**

Otonashi looks down at Kanade, into her innocent and beckoning eyes.

Otonashi: (Attempting to look away) **"Don't stare at me like that!"**

She doesn't speak. She continues staring. Otonashi's eyes wander into her eyes again. He feels the guilt forming into his conscience.

Otonashi: (Succumbing to her gaze, letting off a small grown) **"Oh fine!"**

Shiina grins once more. Kanade lets off a little smile. Shiina walks over towards both of them.

Shiina: **"There's a radio in the cockpit so we'll be giving you a small crash course as we go along. Hopefully it won't be too complicated for you"**

Otonashi: **"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?! Are you calling me stupid?!"**

* * *

~Shian Route, Yurippe's Convoy...

The convoy of deisel-powered jeeps roared forward, trudging through the fog and dirt, with all members of the Afterlife Battle Front armed to the teeth.

Yusa: **"So what about the other members of the Battle Front?"**

Yuri: **"What about them?"**

Yusa: **"Well, there are about fifty other members, and those are including members from The Guild"**

Yuri: **"I need to let them know... Our communications were cut off after Taurus Victory was destroyed"**

Hinata: **"They must all be worried sick... We've been gone for about ten days now..."**

Yuri continued driving through the thick fog.

Yuri: **"We should go ahead and dawn our protective masks..."**

Yuri and few other members within the convoy all grab a blue mask and place them over their mouths. Many others opt to using bandanas or cloths.

Yuri: **"These vehicles are a little faster, so we can probably make it within the next hour and a half. By the time we reach the mid point, hopefully Shiina and Otonashi will have been in the air"**

Yusa: **"I'll keep my own personal radio searching for the frequency of HQ"**

Yuri: **"Sounds good..."**

Moments pass, the convoy continues down the long stretch of road, all moving forward in one single-file line.

Yui: **"Geez... We might be moving almost twice as fast, but I really miss Taurus Victory... At least he had a radar and a bunch of guns attached. I feel so open and vulnurable in this thing... We don't even have a roof on this car!"**

Yuri: **"That's because it's a war vehicle... It's meant to transport people"**

Yusa turns up her radio. The static noise suddenly begins to die down. She turns up the volume, realizing that the static was cutting back in less frequently. Yuri looks back, smiling, realizing that this was good news.

Yusa: **"It seems we're establishing connection with HQ"**

Hinata: **"Ah, good, so at least we know they're still alright!"**

Yusa puts the radio up to her mouth.

Yusa: (Into radio) **"Yusa to SSS, Yusa to SSS... Does anyone read me?"**

The radio begins to make a static noise, followed by a voice.

**"SSS to Yu-...",** the radio makes multiple attempts to reconnect as the transmission continues. **"Yusa, this is-... SSS...- We are...- fine"**

Yusa: (Into radio) **"Our destination to home base is within an hour's time"**

**"SSS to Yusa, we copy your messa...-"**

Yuri: **"Good to know they're still alive and well. I'll bet they're pretty pissed though"**

Hinata: **"They'll probably be even more pissed when they hear that we're switching headquarters"**

Yuri: **"They'll get over it. At least Shian will have partial ownership by the Afterlife Battle Front"**

The fog begins dying down a small bit; visibility becomes much better. At GlDeMo's vehicle, with Hisako driving and Iwasawa in the front seat, Irie and Sekine sat in the back, whispering in each other's ear, making a valiant attempt at annoying Hisako. Hisako's face begins to burn red with anger and annoyance. Sekine leaned forward and poked Hisako on the back of her neck. Hisako hunches over and rubs off the annoying itch.

Hisako: **"I swear, if you both don't stop screwing around, I'm going to kill you both!"**

Sekine: **"Aww, don't be mad, Hisako! It'll stay between only us! I swear!"**

Hisako: **"For both your sake, it'd better, or I'll end up having to kill you"**

Sekine and Irie begin laughing. Suddenly, Sekine goes silent, and Irie feels Sekine's head lean to the right, resting on her shoulder. A sudden rush of pain enters her left shoulder, making her cringe and grip the source of the pain. As the head winds rushed past her face, she could feel the chill of liquid rushing down her left cheek. She screams, feeling a sharp pain course through her left arm, starting from her shoulder. Irie doesn't even look. The pain finally reaches her, causing her to hunch over in extreme pain, screaming. Hisako and Iwasawa both look back at Irie, who was clutching her crimson-dyed shoulder, crying, and with red splashed all along the left side of her face.

Iwasawa: (Yelling) **"Holy shit! Stop the fucking vehicle! Stop it!"**

Hisako slams on the brake; the vehicle comes to a screeching halt. The two other vehicles ahead continue forward, while the vehicle behind GlDeMo also stopped. Chaa, the driver of the fourth vehicle quickly jumped out and began sprinting towards GlDeMo's vehicle. As he did so, he grabbed out his radio and began screaming into it.

Chaa: (Yelling into the radio) **"Everyone! Stop! Medical emergency!" **

The others in the fourth vehicle followed suit, jumping out and running to the third vehicle to the girls' aid. Hisako and Iwasawa turned around in their seats to check out both Sekine and Irie. Hisako tried tapping Irie on the shoulder. Her head rested against Irie, who was hunching over in extreme amounts of pain. Blood from Sekine's right temple was leaking out harshly onto Irie's uniform. Irie began crying from the massive amount of pain, coughing and panting. Hisako leaned back and sat Sekine up straight, noticing that the entire left side of her head had a decent-sized, crimson-colored crater. The left side of her head had a smaller, bleeding hole. Her eyes were closed.

Hisako: **"Holy shit, she was shot!"**

Chaa hears Hisako's words and immediately looks out left and right for any snipers. Suddenly, he sees a flash of light from the left.

Chaa: (Screaming) **"No! Get down!"**

Suddenly Hisako's breath is cut short. She immediately falls over, her body draping over her own seat, after making an attempt to examine Sekine's body. Iwasawa hears the whizz of a bullet run past her as she tended to Irie. Immediately, she is spooked, droplets of blood splash onto her uniform and the side of her face. She jumps forward back into her own seat, assuming the feetle position as best as she could.

Iwasawa: (To herself) **"I can't believe this is happening!"**

Irie hunches over, still crying and cringing in her pain. Tears fall past her blood-spattered, left cheek. Iwasawa looks to the left at Hisako, with her vision suddenly blurring at the sight of death. Hisako's body was draped over her own seat, in the same spot from when she was attempting to help Sekine. A large hole had blown from one side of her neck to the other. Iwasawa's eyes smashed shut, trying to suppress the sight in her mind, frightened and in confusion. Between the sound of Irie's cries and the gore, her mind raced more than it has ever before.

Irie tried sitting up, trying to suppress the pain, not even realizing that her own best friend who was sitting right next to her was dead, much less that Hisako had also been neutralized. She looked around, nearly blinded in her left eye from the blood that had spattered on the left side of her face from Sekine's wound.

Irie: (Loudly) **"I need help! Help! Sekine! Iwasawa! Hisak-"**

Suddenly, a lound 'ping' smacked into the inside door of the topless jeep. Irie fell motionless to her right, her eyes wide-open and without any sign of life. Red spatters coated the entire inside of the door her body was leaning on. The same wound from Sekine had been formed on Irie. A smaller entry wound on the left side of her head, with a larger portion on the left side of her own head blasted from the exit of the bullet. Iwasawa's eyes jolt open, taking notice that Irie's screaming had stopped.

Iwasawa: **"I-... Irie?"**

Chaa and his entire group in had taken cover behind their own vehicle. From a distance ahead, gunshots are heard firing. Both front groups have opened fire in the general area of the sniper fire. TK looks up, noticing the bright burn from tracer bullets firing from the two front vehicles within the Afterlife Battle Front convoy. He smirks, seeing an opportunity. Quickly, he jumps up and begins dashing forward towards Iwasawa's vehicle.

Takeyama: **"No, TK, you idiot, you're going to get killed!"**

TK: (Yelling) **"GIVE MAH LOVE TO JESUS, MAN!"**

Looking left, he immediately takes notice to a muzzle flash, responding with a high-jump, then landing on the ground, rolling safely behind the safety of Iwasawa's vehicle. From a prone position, he reaches up and pulls the passenger-side door handle of Iwasawa's jeep, reaching up again, he grabs Iwasawa with both arms, then forces her down to the ground with him. She falls on him, still attempting the feetle position, scared, and remaining confused.

TK: **"Snap out of this crazy dream! Live on, beautiful!"**

Iwasawa opens her eyes, realizing she was saved by TK, who was lying right next to her. Quickly she embraces him, hoping to find some comfort by holding onto the closest thing to her. Blood smeared into TK's uniform from Iwasawa's spattered face as she dug into his clothes.

Up ahead, both vehicles up in front have taken cover behind their vehicles, trying to keep cover from the sniper. A series of exchanged gunfire persists.

Yuri: **"I can't see him!"**

Suddenly, Noda takes notice to a light coming from ahead from the enemy. He watches for a moment as the light became brighter and brighter quickly.

Noda: (Yelling)**"Holy shit, it's a rocket! Take cover!"**

Suddenly, rocks and flames kicked up from a small distance in front of them, scorching their skin and hairs just barely.

Yusa: **"They're coming!"**

Loud yelling can be heard from ahead. Yuri revs her deisel-engined vehicle, then opens her door.

Yuri: **"Everyone, leave the car, I have a small plan"**

Everyone opens their door quickly and jumps out, running to the second vehicle to find cover. Suddenly, gunfire from up ahead is heard. Bullets whiz past Yuri's ears. In the elbow compartment, she grabs out a bag. She reaches inside and grabs out two brick-shaped objects.

Yuri: (To herself) **"I hope you son of a bitches like the taste of C-4 satchel charges..."**

She sets the second satchel charge on the gas pedal, putting a small amount of pressure on it, causing the vehicle to go forward slowly. As it goes, it gains some little bit of momentum, moving at about twn miles per hour. Yuri quickly arms the satchel charges, immediately exiting the vehicle and running back to the rest of the group. As she leaves, gunfire whizzes past her, she leans forward with her hands over her head, hoping not the get caught by one of the rounds. The other Class SSS members gesture their hands, yelling for her to hurry up. She looks back, noticing a group of sillouhetted individuals taking shape through the fog. She sees the jeep beginning to make contact with their vicinity. Gripping the C-4 detonator controller in her hands, she depresses the button with her thumb and dives for the ground directly in front of the second jeep. The other members realize she was clutching a detonator, suddenly, eyes widened and faces ducked behind cover.

Hinata: **"Holy shit! Get down!"**

Not even a second later, two explosions, fractions of a second between each other suddenly rip through the air, creating such a shockwave that knocks all nearby enemies back. Shrapnel from the exploding vehicle slices through the air. Enemy combatants begin feeling the blunt of Yuri's wrath, and many are engulfed in a searing and red-hot flame, as well as suffocating, black smoke. Yuri covers her head, flinching madly, trying to motion her legs and arms desperately to move forward, hoping to run into cover. Hinata and Noda make a firm grip on Yuri's wrists, quickly dragging her across the front of the vehicle towards the side, behind the open doors to give her a little cover. Yusa quickly turns Yuri on her back. Yuri opens her eyes, looking all over, completely confused and in shellshock, panting as if she had ran a marathon. Yusa's head goes almost directly over hers, hoping to make some sort of communication with Yuri.

Yusa: **"Yuri! Yuri! Snap out of it!"**

Yuri quickly sits up, nearly headbutting Yusa in the forehead. Yusa and everyone else surrounding Yuri flinches.

Yuri: **"Shit, what just happened?!"**

Hinata quickly pulls out his pistol from his side and begins aiming it down towards the smoke where the enemy is. Yuri sees a flash from their left flank, suddenly ducking down.

Yuri: **"There's a sniper!"**

Hinata: **"We know! It's trying to hit the other guys behind us! We lost everyone in the third vehicle except for Iwasawa!"**

The rest of the group near Yuri's position grabs out their weapons and begins aiming down towards the front and a few to the left, hoping to sight out any moving targets in the vacinity.

Noda: **"The smoke is too thick! I can't really see anyone!"**

Yui: **"Of course you couldn't see them! They're probably dead, you moron!"**

Noda ignores Yui, still trying to scope out all enemies.

Ooyama, who stayed near the fourth vehicle goes prone, his entire body lying flat on the ground, holding his Remington 700 sniper rifle close to him. The barrel of the rifle protrudes from below the front bumper of his vehicle, lying down and looking through the scope for any movement. Through the semi-thick fog, he sees a small sillouhette moving alongside a small hillside. Ooyama brings face close to the buttstock of the weapon more-so than before, clutching the grip of the weapon and his index finger alongside the trigger. He grins as the crossheirs of his long-range scope attachment centers on what looked like the head of his target.

Ooyama: (To himself, smiling evily) **"Oh yeah... You're mine, you mother f-..."**

Before finishing his own sentence, he carefully pulls the trigger back. The round fires and explodes out of the barrel, spiraling through the air towards his target in what seemed like slow motion. From the distance, Ooyama could see the trail of the bullet he just launched from his rifle, the air being cut through by the small object. Suddenly, he sees the target jerk somewhat, followed by ceasing of all movements.

Ooyama: **"Alright! I got 'em!"**

From up ahead towards the third vehicle, Fujimaki witnesses the entire scene, noticing Ooyama finish the job.

Fujimaki: **"Alright! Ooyama took out the sniper!"**

From the vehicles up ahead, everyone begins opening fire towards targets up ahead that began showing themselves, running through the flame and smoke towards the stand-stilled convoy. Yuri quickly grabbed out her M92 pistol and quickly begins pulling the trigger multiple times at the enemy. From the distance, the enemies are heard yelling our battlecries, firing back at them with their guns. From the smoke and flame, many more began to show up, moreso than before, and at a much faster rate. Everyone begins to grow concerned, feeling as if the need to run backwards became more necessary at this point.

Yui: **"Oh no! At this point, we're going to get killed! There's so many of them!"**

As Class SSS continues to fire from their positions, enemies begin to fall, but not fast enough as more continue to appear in this never-ending ambush.

Yuri: **"Dammit!"**

Yusa: **"Did we do something to make them mad?"**

Noda: (Yelling towards the enemy) **"What's a victory when you sat there and ambushed us like a bunch of pussies?!"**

Hinata: **"We're getting low on ammo over here!"**

A buzzing sound is suddenly heard from a far distance away by Ooyama, who was far back, hiding behind the last vehicle. He looks around his position, trying to figure out the sound.

Ooyama: (Yelling to his comrades ahead) **"Hey, what's that sound?!"**

Everyone at the third vehicle, ahead of Ooyama, looks around, confused, almost unable to hear over the sound of gunfire from Yuri's group.

Chaa: **"Can't hear it! Too much gunfire!"**

Ooyama looks back behind him, seeing two figures suddenly form in the sky. His eyes widen in confusion, quickly aiming his rifle up at them to get a good look through the scope. He notices two airplanes flying near cloud-high altitudes, seeing the underside of the airplanes, bearing the symbol of Class SSS. A bright smile suddenly comes across his face as both airplanes come close.

Ooyama: (Yelling) **"It's Shiina and Otonashi!"**

They all look up, suddenly smiling. One of the planes suddenly begins descending from the clouds, bearing a blue scarf blowing around towards the rear of the cockpit of Shiina's aircraft. Suddenly, the sound of machineguns begin ripping through the sky. Glowing, red-orange, tracer bullets begin rocketing towards the enemies up ahead of the convoy, smacking all around the vicinity of the enemies, knocking many of them into their deaths. The bullets rip through the dirt like minitature rockets; hundreds of them smashing into the ground in fractions of a minute. As Shiina makes it close, she pulls her aircraft up, completing her devistating strafing run on the enemy. Yuri looks up, smiling.

Yuri: **"Yeah! That's what I'm talking about!"**

The second aircraft made a slow pass over the battlefield, maintaining its altitude. Hinata looks up, noticing it wasn't doing anything like what Shiina had just displayed.

Hinata: **"Wait, don't tell me that's Otonashi..."**

Suddenly, a body jumps out from the cockpit of the aircraft. As the body began spiraling down towards the ground, it began shining, and its velocity of fall began to slow down abruptly. Two large, white, shining wings suddenly began forming along with two demonic blades forming ahead of the hands of the individual.

Yuri: **"It's Kanade!"**

As she slowly began falling towards the ground, enemies from below began shooting up at her. Bullets began ricocheting in all a cone as they passed through her, almost completely unscathing her body. Quickly, as she came closer to the ground, he wings begin to desintegrate into a small cloud of white glitter. As her feet hit the ground, her legs suddenly began moving forward at unrivaled speeds, dashing towards the first enemy she noticed in her view. As she ran, she uttered three words under her breath. Suddenly, her body began to disappear, as it reappeared just meters ahead of where she just was, directly in front of her target. Immediately, she draws her arm back and quickly jabs it directly into the chest of the frightened enemy combatant. She disappears once more, reappearing meters away again, as the body of her first victim drops to the ground with a massive chest-wound. All enemy combatants begin turning their attention towards Kanade, suddenly realizing that their guns were useless against her. they begin advancing towards her quickly with knives and blunt objects. Kanade looks around, watching them close in quickly. She closes her eyes and allowed the enemies to come close. She shifted her feet around, spinning in a complete circle, then again, and again, faster and faster. Electricity began to surround her and her blades. In the middle of the crowd, Kanade began to glow. As electricity began augmenting into her blades, they began lashing out, slashing everyone within ten meters of her position. Enemies began flying back, their bodies motionless. Kanade began to slow down, her spin becoming less intense, and a glowing wave of light folds into glitter and loose electricity as she stopped spinning. No enemies near her remained.

Yuri and the others stared in amazement, thinking it was too good to be true.

Yuri: **"Is this even... What?!"**

From the skies, Otonashi looks down, waving at his teammates. Kanade looks up, smiling at his aircraft, waving at him.

Yui: **"Well then... These guys are definitely NOT morons..."**

Hinata: **"Geez... When Kanade does that, it's still not even in the slightest bit cute..."**


End file.
